El Entrenamiento Especial
by nanecl
Summary: Reeditado de ClaudioPotter..... Todo comenzara desde para Harry, toda su vida dara un vuelvo inesperado... Dolor, aventuras, amora..... Entren, lean y Dejen Review
1. La Desaparición de la Esperanza

Capitulo 1: "La desaparición de la esperanza..."

Era una noche normal en Privet Drive, la gente estaba en sus casas viendo las noticias de las diez de la noche, los niños dormían mientras que los mas grandes estaban ocupados en otros quehaceres pero... no todo era tan normal en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive un joven de 15 años pasaba por la pero de las etapas, estaba sobre su cama desecha y mal oliente con cara de haber dormido poco, las ojeras eran pronunciadas en sus cara y su palidez competía con el blanco de la hermosa luna que esa noche se dejaba ver.

Ese joven no era otro mas Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba pasando por el pero de todos los momentos, hace un día que las clases en Hogwarts el colegio mas antiguo de magia y hechicería y al cual Harry asistía habían terminado, pero el no estaba contento hace una semana había perdido en un ataque de los mortifagos a su padrino Sirius Black, el ultimo familiar que le quedaba, harry ya no podía mas lo único que estaba deseando en ese momento era morirse.

Por que, por que tuvo que ser sirius y no otro, por que el? -. Era la pregunta que en todo ese tiempo se estaba haciendo harry.

Ya casi no comía, apenas si se movía, tenía muy preocupada a su tía petunia, preocupada, si preocupada por todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar y de la misma manera.

-. Harry que tienes, que te pasa -. Le pregunto un día su tía petunia.

-. Nada solo quiero estar solo y poder morirme -. Le dijo harry a su tía.

Petunia al escuchar esto de harry no lo podía creer, harry, le hijo de su hermana no quería seguir viviendo, no se puedo controlar y tomo a harry de los hombres y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo.

-. Nunca, pero nunca mas vuelvas a repetir semejante cosa me escuchas harry, nunca mas -. Le decía su tía mientras lo zarandeaba -. La próxima vez recuerda cuanto te quiero y cuanto te quisieron tus padres -. E dijo su tía al tiempo que le abrazaba llorando desconsoladamente.

En esa situación harry se sintió reaccionar, no podía creer que su tía le estaba diciendo eso.

-. Tía lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que he tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, ya no me queda familia viva -. Luego de decir esto se lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente, su tía nunca había visto a ese harry, ella conocía al harry duro, que no daba muestras de dolor pese a todo el sufrimiento que debía pasar por parte de ellos.

-. Por que no me cuentas harry, dime que es lo que ha pasado para que estés en este estado-. Le dijo su tía mientras le acaricibia el desordenado cabello.

Harry la miro se sentó y le comenzó a relatar todos los sucesos que ha tenido que pasar, como derroto a voldemort en primer año y logro rescatar la piedra filosofal, como en segundo rescato a Ginny Weasly y mato al basilisco, como en tercero rescato a sirius de Azkaban y pudo comenzara sentir el calor de un "padre" (N/A: entre comillas claro), como en cuarto tuvo que participar en el torneo de los tres magos y le toco presenciar la muerte de Cedric Digory y el retorno de voldermort y por ultimo como en quinto entro al ministerio de magia y trato de rescatar a Sirius de voldemort pero en vez de eso logro que Bellatrix Lastrange lograra matarlo mediante el velo de la muerte.

Su tía no podía o creer que harry tuvo que soportar todo esto en esos años, no lo podía creer que cada año ese joven, que tenia los ojos de su querida hermana y que se parecía mucho en carácter tuviese que pasar por todo esos malos ratos.

-. No te preocupes harry, ahora me tiene a mí, se que nunca me podrás perdonar los 11 años de malos tratos y los 5 años de veranos tediosos y malos, pero quiero volver a comenzar, quiero darte ese cariño de madre que se te fue negado y arrebatado por los caprichos de un loco de poder -. Mientras decía esto petunia no podía controlar las lágrimas y abrazo a harry fuerte contra su pecho, harry pudo percibir en ese abrazo todo el cariño que nunca antes había percibido de parte de su tía.

Tío vernón que estuvo escuchando desde la escalera no pudo menos que sentir lo mismo pro Harry, sentir remordimiento por su actitud durante todo este tiempo con el, se acerco y le puso su mano sobre su hombro, con ese gesto harry supo que tío vernón le daba su apoyo, no cariño pero si su apoyo.

-. Vamos harry -. Dijo vernon -. Debemos ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para ti, ya estas por tener 16 años y necesitas ropa a tu gusto -. Le dijo tío vernón mientras era mirado por una suave y calida sonrisa de petunia.

-. Pero tío, no me hace falta, serio -. Dijo harry, no queria que por lastima los Dursley le compraran cosas.

-. Vamos y punto harry, no acepto excusas, esto es por enmendar un poco todo el daño que te hemos causado -. Le dijo tío vernon mientras tomaba a Harry por los hombros y le conducía junto con petunia al auto para dirigirse al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron a el centro comercial, harry no sabía por donde empezar, tío vernon lo llevo primero a una tienda de lentes y le compro a harry unas lentillas ópticas para que se sacara esos horribles anteojos, tía petunia le había dicho que así sus hermosos ojos resaltarían más.

Luego de haberlas dejado encargadas se dirigieron a una tienda deportiva en donde harry se compro unas 8 poleras quick silver y varios pantalones cortos, mas 3 pares de zapatillas reef.

Luego se dirigieron a una tienda de moda adolescente en donde harry se compro 4 pantalones de vestir con las correspondientes 8 camisas que le hacina juego a los pantalones ( 2 camisas pro pantalón), 3 pares de zapatos, 2 suéter, 2 abrigos largos, 1 capote para la lluvia, unos lentes de sol, etc., etc., etc.

Al final luego de recoger las lentillas se dirigieron a casa harry tenia ropa para ocupar y no lavar en por lo menos 1 mes, le habían comprado de todo, sin contar que tío vernón les compro a el y a dudley un gimnasio que llegaría mañana y que colocarían en el patio para que desarrollaran los músculos.

Harry no lo podía creer, después de 16 años por fin podría sentirse a gusto con los Dursley.

La semana pasó, se escribía con sus amigos contándose todo lo pasado, ron no le creía mucho y hermione prometió "averiguare esa conducta tan extraña" como había dicho su hermione...su hermione? De cuando que era su hermione?... desde hace un tiempo que harry comenzó a sentir diferente por hermione, no sabía muy bien que era, pero esos pensamientos los lograba sacar de su cabeza haciendo ejercicio, de las 3 semanas que llevaba en casa de los dursley, se pasaba todo el día en las maquinas de ejercicio, con los dursley comenzaba un enorme cariño incluyendo a dudley.

Su cuerpo se había fortalecido, mas musculoso y mas alto, cuando salía a correr por los alrededores junto a dudley muchas muchachas se les quedaba mirando mientras el pasaba, inclusive dudley lograba atraer miradas ya que había bajado de peso considerablemente.

Pero no todo podía ser bonito, el tercer sábado luego de ducharse, después de un agobiante día de ejercicios, se tomo una confortable ducha cuando se estaba colocando su pijama llego pig la lechuza de su amigo ron, se sorprendió ya que en la mañana había recibido una carta de el, cuando logró atrapar a pig se sentó a leer la carta:

Harry:  
No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Fudge el ministro acaba de ser atacado y muerto por mortifagos, se llamó a una rápida elección de nuevo ministro de magia y no sabes quien salio elegido... MI PAPA!!!! Si harry mi papá salió elegido como nuevo ministro de magia así que ya sabes como estamos todos de alborotados y contentos, le escribí a hermione y se alegro mucho, harry eso significa que todos sabrán del regreso de quien-no-debe- ser-nombrado, por cierto le pedí al profesor dumbledore si te dejaba venir a quedarte con migo y me dijo que lo mejor era que te quedases en casa de esos muggles, espero no lo estés pasando mal, bueno se que no, te escribo luego para contarte mas.

Se despide

Ron.

Harry no lo podía creer, el sr. Weasly nuevo ministro de magia...era sorprendente, sea legro pues no había nadie mejor para ese cargo que el sr. Weasly y se alegro por ron, por fin saldrían de los problemas económicos que tenían.

En ese momento una explosión sonó en las afueras de la casa, harry sabia que ese ruido era producto de un hechizo, y no se equivoco, cuando miro por la ventada de su cuarto se dio cuenta que alrededor de la casa había cerca de 100 mortifagos, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle mas que nunca, eso solo significaba una cosa, voldemort estaba hay y venia a por el.

Bajo corriendo con sus varita en la mano a advertirle a sus tíos, cuando llego lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, en el living de la casa estaban los dursley tirado sobre la alfombra mientras un mortifago les terminaba de lanzar el AVADA KEDABRA a su tía quien callo exhalando un ultimo suspiro.

Esto hizo que harry sintiera crecer un odio tremendo en su interior y sin dudarlo dos veces le lanzo la maldición prohibida la mortifago.

-. Adava kedabra!!!! -. Grito harry con todas sus fuerzas, así comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y hechizo de desarme a diestra y siniestra, mientras esto ocurría en el interior de la casa en el exterior la orden del fénix en pleno luchaba contra los mortifagos mas los aurors que mando el ministerio, pero aún así eran sobrepasados en numero por los mortifagos a si que comenzaron a replegarse hacia la casa de la señora figg, harry no se percato de esta acion y seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que 5 hechizos todos cruciatus le llegaron de lleno, haciendo que harry cayera de rodillas, en el marco de la casa de sus tíos y primo ahora muerto, una impotencia le embargo, ahora estaba solo en el mundo, sus tíos había muerto por causa de el.

-. Veo que el gran potter esta de rodillas... te estas postrando y mostrándome lealtad?? -. Le pregunto una voz asquerosa que el conocía en sobre manera.

-. Nu...nunca...vo...voldemort...jamás haré eso, te destruiré -. Dijo harry parándose dificultosamente de pie ya apuntado su varita hacia voldemort.

-. Jajá jajá!!! Potter no me hagas reír, si apenas me puede lanzar un hechizo, estas acabado -. Dijo voldemort dicho esto apunto a harry y dijo -. Flamare voltets explosium-. Inmediatamente al casa exploto en mil pedazos haciendo que harry saliese expedido por la onda expansiva rebotando en contra del pavimento.

-. Hay lo tiene profesor dumbledore, hay tienes a potter tu salvador, muerto por la mano de lord voldemort -. Le grito este mientras desaparecía con un ¡plop!

Todos corrieron en dirección a harry quien se encontraba en el suelo, inerte, lleno de sangre que le brotaba por las múltiples heridas que tenia en el cuerpo.

-. Dios mió harry no!!!!! -. Decía horrorizadas Tonks, la profesora Mcgonagall y Arabella figg.

-. Harry por que...no -. Decía un apesumbrado Lupin.

-. Vamos rápido aún se puede hacer algo-. Dijo con vos autoritaria Snape, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente a harry, una lágrima se le escapo de los ojos, solo que nadie se dio cuenta excepto dumbledore y McGonagall.

Todos siguieron rápidamente a Snape quien se dirigió a casa de la señora Figg, saco unas cosas de un bolso e hizo aparecer otras y comenzó a preparar una serie de pociones, mientras que Madame Pomfrey se movía rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de harry, administrándole una serie de pociones sobre las heridas, y una serie de hechizos para poder estabilizarlo, todos estaban trabajando en diversas cosas, Lupin y Tonks estaban afuera ayudando a los aurores del ministerio, Arabella y McGonagall se encargaron de los cuerpos de los tíos y el primo de harry.

Dumbledore se fue rápidamente al ministerio de magia, debía poner en marcha un plan, no se podía saber que harry estaba aun con vida.

-. Albus que sorpresa me da gusto verte -. Le dijo un sonriente sr. Weasly cuando vio al mago salir de la chimenea.

-. A mi también me daría gusto verte si las circunstancias que me traen acá fuesen otras -. Le dijo apesumbrado dumbledore.

-. Albus que pasó -. Dijo un notoriamente preocupado ministro de magia.

-. Artur, harry fue atacado por Voldemort en Privet Drive, esta mal, Snape y Poppy lo están atendiendo, pero...sus tíos y su primo murieron ante el ataque de los mortifagos -. Dijo dumbledore.

-. Pero como, no podemos dejar que harry muera, enviare inmediatamente al mejor equipo de medí magos que tenemos para que lo atiendan-. Dicho esto se sentó a escribir una nota cuando Dumbledore lo paro.

-. No Artur, no podemos, voldemort cree que harry murió y eso es lo que le haremos creer, lo que quiero que hagas es que llames al primer ministro ingles, tu sabes, el es un squib y nos ayudara, además de Williams O'conor, ha y además de Rita Skeeter, nos ayudara para nuestro plan -. Dicho esto le explico dumbledore a quien debería llamar primero y todo.

-. Bueno sr. Blair, eso es lo que pasa y quiero que haga, necesitamos la máxima discreción y seguridad, solo los que estamos presentes en esta sala sabremos la verdad, además de una persona de mi confianza que no revelare. dijo dumbledore.

-. Como digas albus, por cierto esta bien que mandemos a harry a GTM?? -. Dijo dudoso Blair.

-. Si lo mejor en este momentos es eso, harry esta casi recuperado, yo le diré todo lo que paso, además como sabemos todos GTM es solo de magos, además de que en seis meses tendrás a un mago muy poderoso al servicio tuyo como oficial de ejercito, sino me equivoco el GTM a servido mucho en "algunas cosas" -. Dijo dumbledore mientras miraba fijamente a Blair.

-. Si albus, no te niego que es lo mejor de las fuerzas militares, claro que son ultra secretos, ni yo se donde se ubica su base de entrenamiento, claro que dentro de la fuerza todos saben acerca del GTM y aspiran a una plaza hay, a demás de que en seis meses sales como oficial de ejercito, aprendes en un año lo que saben nuestros mejores hombres -. Esto lo dijo William O'conor, comandante del GTM.

-. Si William lo sé, por eso es que pongo a harry en tus manos, es lo mejor por el momento -. Dijo albus.

-. Entonces que damos en eso Tonny -. Dijo el sr. Weasly.

-. Claro que si Artur, en cuanto este listo harry la avisas a William y listo -. Dijo parándose el primer ministro ingles.

-. OK y gracias por su ayuda a los dos -. Dijo dumbledore -. Por cierto, tonny, dale las gracias a tu señora por el pastel de calabazas. Estaba riquísimo -. Dijo sonriente albus dumbledore.

-. En tu nombre albus-. Dicho esto el primer ministró ingles salió del despacho de su par mágico.

-. William solo te encargo que lo cuides, es lo mas preciado que tengo -. Le dijo dumbledore.

-. No te preocupes albus así lo haré -. Dicho esto William O'conors se desapareció con un ¡plop!

-. Albus, a que te refieres cuando dices que es lo mas preciado que tienes?? -. Le pregunto el sr. Weasly un tanto temeroso a dumbledore.

-. Veras Artur, no se si sabes pero... yo soy...soy el abuelo de harry -. Dijo albus mirando a un asombrado ministro de magia.

-. Pues la verdad no lo sabía albus, es mas n creo que nadie lo sepa -.

-. No Artur, si lo saben, lo sabe Minerva, lo sabe Severus y ahora tú-. Dijo dumbledore mientras se sentaba -. Yo soy el padre de Lily, no biológico, la adopte cuando era pequeña .a crié como a mi hija, cuando llego a Hogwarts en las noche me visitaba y compartía con migo, cuando supe que estaba enamorada de James me alegre mucho, sabía que James era un buen muchacho y la haría muy feliz y no me equivoque, cuando supe la profecía y me entere que James era el heredero de Gryffindor me preocupe, pero no intervine no me interpuse en su relación -. Decía albus mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-. Albus si quieres no me lo cuentas.

-. No Artur, lo necesito, no siempre lo cuento y te considero un amigo fiel- . Dicho esto siguió contando -. Cuando supe del noviazgo de lily con james le dije que le contara todo sobre mi y así me entere por boca de james que el era el heredero de Gryffindor y así como el lo era su hijo tbm lo sería, eso me preocupo pues yo sabía de la profecía, después me entre que Sirius y Remus lo sabían, hay supe que mi hija siempre estaría protegida, pero la noche de su muerte sufrí de sobre manera, decidí dejar a harry con sus tíos.

-. Albus no me cuadra lo de los tíos de harry -. Dijo muy pensativo el sr. Weasly.

-. Esa es otra historia Arthur, otra historia, bueno deje a harry en casa de los dursley, y cuando llego la hora de que entrara a Hogwarts, me dio mucha alegría pero cuando supe que voldemort lo seguiría hasta matarlo me preocupe y ahora solo quiero protegerle, pero es inevitable, harry debe enfrentarse con el, y si lo hace debe hacerlo bien entrenado -. Finalizo dumbledore.

-. Estoy de acuerdo con tigo albus pero, que es el GTM -.

-. A eso, es el Grupo Táctico Mágico-. Dijo albus pero vio la cara confundida de artur y le explico -. Son jóvenes magos que al estar en su sexto año de colegio o a la edad de 16 años postulan a este grupo que es uno de los mas secretos grupos del ejercito ingles, los muggles solo saben que son un grupo muy bien entrenado que tiene las misiones mas difíciles, lo que no saben es que para ellos es muy fácil por su condición de magos, son jóvenes que luego de un año son oficiales del ejercito ingles -. Termino de decir albus.

-. Bueno ahora que entiendo bien tu plan albus, creo que deberíamos de realizarlo ya, pero será conveniente que le digamos a la orden.

-. Si pero antes debes de darle esa entrevista a la srta. Skeeter Arthur, es de primordial importancia para la protección de harry.

-. Ok albus, está por llegar así que no dudo que para mañana todo el mundo mágico lo sepa -. Dijo el sr. Weasly.

-. Ok arthur, yo tengo que ir a ver a harry y decirle lo que debemos hacer --. Dicho esto dumbledore se paro y con un ¡plop! Desapareció de la oficina del ministro de magia. 


	2. Forjando una nueva Historia

Capitulo 2: "forjando una nueva historia???"

Dumbledore apareció en casa de la sra. Figg, cuando llego se encontró con Lupin y Tonks en la sala de estar, estos al verlo aparecer se pararon y se acercaron a él.

-. Como estas albus -. Le saludo lupin.

-. Muy bien remus, gracias, tonks -. Saludo con una inclinación de cabeza -. Díganme como les fue con los tramites de los tíos y el primo de harry?- . Pregunto albus.

-. Bien albus, hicimos todos los tramites sin ningún problema, los servicios funerarios serán esta tarde -. Le dijo lupin a Dumbledore.

-. Gracias remus, como esta harry?

-. No esta muy bien albus, tu sabes con todo lo que paso, además de que aún no se recuperaba de la perdida de sirius, ahora esta mal Albus, lo veo muy mal -. Le dijo preocupada Tonks.

Dumbledore subió hacia el cuarto que ocupaba harry, cuando se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de harry toco una veces sin escuchar respuesta, ante esto abrió la puerta y se asomo, no quería tampoco invadir la privacidad que tenía harry.

Cuando se asomo lo pudo ver apoyado en la ventana mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida y lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, hay estaba aquel niño que ha tenido que sufrir lo que ningún mago ha tenido que sufrir, solo por el capricho de sed de poder y maldad de otro mago, ese niño que ha tenido que sufrir la perdida de posibilidad a tener una familia como dios manda, luego se le arrebata lo mas cercano que pudo tener a un padre y por si fuese poco después se le arrebata a sus tíos, lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Albus miraba a Harry, aquel muchacho de 16 años que ha tenido que sufrir para ser feliz, harry cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Dumbledore en el cuarto le sostuvo la vista unos segundos, luego la bajo al suelo, mientras las lagrimas corrían con mas fuerza por su rostro, en una acción que dejo a Dumbledore anonadado harry corrió a abrazarse a aquel mago, buscaba una muestra de apoyo y cariño, buscaba protección y comprensión, buscaba alguien que pudiese mitigar el dolor que el sentía en esos momentos, albus sintió esa necesidad y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, abrazo a "su nieto", luego de pensar un poco detenidamente las cosas decidió contarle todo a harry.

-. Harry, debemos hablar hay algunas cosas que deben saber y quiero que sea ahora, después no tendremos tiempo -. Le dijo dumbledore mientras miraba al muchacho, harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-. Primero quiero que escuches todo, se que será difícil de creer, pero hay razones por lo cual no te lo dije antes -. Esto confundió un poco a harry pero se sentó frente a Dumbledore y le presto atención a todo lo que el le decía.

-. Harry primero quiero que sepas que tu tienes un familiar mas aún con vida, se que suena raro que te lo diga ahora, pero no pasaras mucho tiempo con el-.

-. Por que, acaso no quiere saber nada de mi? acaso me cree un anormal como lo hacían los dursley ??? -. Cuando dijo esto sintió una presión en el pecho y se arrepintió de decir eso.

-. Por el contrario harry, el es mago al igual que tu y tus padres, pero su tiempo es limitado por su trabajo.

-. Que hace?

-. Es...es... -. A Dumbledore le costaba decirle a harry -. Harry tu familiar es tu abuelo materno y es...es...director del Hogwarts -. Le dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba expectante la cara de harry.

Harry no podía creer lo que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo, no estaba bien, no podía ser, su abuelo era el director de hogwarts...!!! HOGWARTS¡¡¡¡...entonces el pro-profesor Dumbledore es su...su...abuelo. -. Profesor...yo...yo -. Harry no sabía que decir.

-. Harry deja que te explique -. Dicho esto Dumbledore le contó la misma historia que le contó al sr. Weasly, no omitió ningún detalle ya era hora que harry se enterara de toda la verdad, al finalizar harry lo miraba con cara expectante, sus ojos que antes irradiaban pena y tristeza, ahora brillaban ante la noticia que acababa de recibir, su abuelo es el mago mas poderoso, director de hogwarts, harry estaba muy alegré en cierta forma.

-. Bueno harry es hora que comamos, solo te quiero decir que no quiero que me digas nada ahora, solo era tiempo que te enteraras de todo, si quieres que todo siga igual entre nosotros entender la razón -. Dicho esto Dumbledore se quedo mirando a harry, esperando una reacción suya.

Harry lo miro a los ojos y se paro, se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto y salió sin decir nada, Dumbledore bajo al cabeza y solo dijo -. Te entiendo harry, no esperaba que todo cambiara -. Luego de pensar o decir esto bajo el también a comer, debía de decirle a harry lo que pasaría con el, cuando llego a la cocina estaba entrando y escucho algo que lo dejo...lo dejo... preedificado de felicidad.

-. Tonks te puedo pedir un favor -. Le decía harry a la auror que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-. Claro harry dime.

-. Podrías tu sentarte frente a mi, quiero que al lado mió se siente mi abuelo, converse con el recién y lo quiero tener cerca mió -. Le dijo harry con los ojos brillando.

-. Cla... claro, harry no hay pro-problema -. Dijo esto confundida, sabía que solo Dumbledore estaba conversando con harry, de pronto abrió muy grande los ojos y comprendió todo, miro a remus quien solo le sonrió lo cual le dio a entender todo.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore solo miraba a harry emocionado, cuando se dio cuenta que todos le miraban se acerco lentamente a harry, este se dio vuelta y le miro directamente con una cara muy seria, esto lo confundió mucho.

-. Abuelo, siéntate con migo -. Le dijo harry a Dumbledore mientras mostraba una sonrisa que albus no veía desde que harry fue seleccionado cuando entro a hogwarts.

Albus se sentó al lado de harry, comió y converso alegremente con el resto de la gente que estaba en la cocina, sabia que ese momento no duraría mucho y quería aprovechar con harry al máximo.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, se puso mas serio y le dijo a harry.

-. Harry como sabrás hace ya una semana se supone que tu estas muerto según voldemort, al mundo mágico se le informo y el ministro le concedió ayer una entrevista a Rita Skeeter, de seguro mañana saldrá en el profeta tu muerte, mas bien desaparición por que voldemort asume tu muerte-. Dijo albus.

-. Abuelo (harry lo llamaba desde el almuerzo así) entiendo la situación, pero que haremos -. Pregunto dudoso harry.

-. Harry me junte con el ministro de magia y otras persona, pensé lo que podríamos hacer, es mas, estamos listos para que partes hoy en la tarde.

-. Pero abuelo, tiene que ser hoy, no les puedo escribir a Ron o Hermione que estoy vivo que no se preocupen.

-. No harry no puedes, entiende que debemos mantener el bajo perfil, debemos hacerle creer a voldemort la verdad que el quiere creer -. Le dijo albus.

-. Que debo hacer abuelo -. Dijo con voz apenada harry.

-. Primero quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien, si no me separaría de tu lado ahora que sabes la verdad -. Esto que dijo Dumbledore calmo a harry, sabia que si de su abuelo dependiese no lo dejaría solo.

-. Harry partes hoy mismo a Londres muggle, en la estación King Croos te estará esperando el coronel William O'conor, comandante de los GTM, desde este momento pasas a formar parte de ellos -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Los GTM??? -. Que son esos abuelos, pregunto harry, en ese momento le interrumpió Tonks. -. Harry los GTM, son el Grupo Táctico Mágico, son una especie de fuerzas especiales del ejercito muggle, pero integrado en su totalidad por magos, jóvenes magos que quieren vivir como muggles por diversas razones -. Le explico Tonks ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes -. Que, que les pasa, yo cuando joven postule a los GTM pero nunca supe de mi solicitud -. Dijo un poco roja Tonks mientras les sacaba la lengua de modo muy infantil.

-. Abuelo es necesario que vaya para halla, tu sabes que las reglas las rompo como se rompe un pergamino -. Le dijo harry, cosa que saco risas y sonrisas de los presentes.

-. Si harry, es necesario, con ellos te entrenaras en crecer tu magia, además como sabes la sangre de Gryffindor corre por tus venas, además de aprender muchas otras cosas, harry quiero que sepas que voldemort hará todo por encontrarte y matarte, con ellos nadie sabrá nada de ti, excepto yo, y snape -. Dijo albus

-. Por que snape abuelo, nos odiamos, lo sabes -. Le dijo harry en tono de replica.

-. Lo se harry pero, tus padres le pidieron como favor que si Sirius o Remus no estaban con nosotros o cerca tuyo, el te cuidara y se que lo hará, además Remus no podrá por razones de la orden -. Le dijo albus.

-. Bueno abuelo si tú lo dices, pero sigo insistiendo que no es buena idea lo de snape -. Dijo harry.

-. Bueno harry prepara tus cosas en unos minutos mas deberás salir en dirección a la estación King Croos, por cierto recuerda cuanto te quiero, cuídate y no te metas en problema, recuerda a donde vas, estoy orgulloso de ti -. Dicho esto albus lo abrazo y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-. Harry cuídate y bueno, espero verte prono y bien -. Le dijo Tonks al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-. Harry estaré atento si me necesitas, después de todo tienes salida autorizada los sábado, axial que cualquier cosa me dices -. Le dijo remus al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda.

-. Vamos Potter, no hagamos esperar a los del GTM -. Le dijo Snape.

Harry se levanto se despidió de todos y salió siguiendo a Snape, después de un viaje en silencio llegaron a la estación de King Cross, al entrar ubicaron inmediatamente al coronel Oconor, se acercaron a el.

-. Sr. O'conor, mi nombre es Severus y el es Harry Potter -. Dijo snape al tiempo que saludaba al militar.

-. Sr. Snape, mucho gusto, harry mucho gusto también, veo que son puntuales, bien, ya que como se que albus te lo iba a decir todo solo espero que te despidas y partamos, debemos tomar el vagón militar que esta en el andén 8 -. Dijo el coronel.

-. Bueno potter, espero verte no muy pronto y que esta academia militar te sirva de algo, recuerda todo lo que aprendiste en Hogwarts y trata de escribirle a Dumbledore, eres la única familia que te queda -. Dicho esto se dio vuelta para irse cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-. Profesor gracias...gracias por todo lo que me enseño estos seis años, con su actitud me hizo ser mas responsable y maduro, siempre le voy a agradecer...quiero pedirle un favor...cuide de que Ron y Hermione no se enteren de mi y cuídelos -. Dicho esto tomo su bolso (no llevaba baúl) y se alejo junto al coronel O'conor.

-. Tu igual potter, haznos sentir orgullos a todos nosotros -. Dijo snape en un susurro se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a hogwarts.

----------------------------------------Mientras tanto en casa de Ron ------ --------------------------------

-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HARYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!-. Grito Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de harry potter, estaba con una edición del profeta en donde salía como titular.

Harry Potter desaparece después de ataque de Voldemort. Tenemos la pero noticia de todas, Harry Potter el niño que vivió cuando fue atacado por voldemort al cual destruyo con tan solo un año de vida, desapareció hace una semana después de un ataque perpetrado por mas de cien mortifagos y el propio voldemort, luego de destruir la casa en donde vivía junto con sus tíos y su primo quienes resultaron muertos. Aurores del ministerio rastrearon las inmediaciones del lugar de los hechos sin encontrar nada, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado hasta el cierre de esta edición, lamentamos profundamente la perdida del mundo mágico, le ministro de magia Artur Weasly declaro cinco días de duelo, no se celebraran funerales por razones obvias, esperamos que donde este Harry Potter se encuentre mejor de como lo paso en este mundo, ya que no es para nada oculta la vida de Harry Potter.

Por Rita Skeeter.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron no lo podían creer, su amigo, su mejor amigo había desaparecido en un ataque de los mortifagos, no muerto por que no querían creer en eso, pero era una posibilidad, pero no lo creerían.

La señora Weasly los gemelos Fred y George, Bill, Charlye y Percy, sabían la verdad pero debían actuar, toda la orden lo sabía pero debían de cuidar muy bien lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto harry descendía del tren en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

-. Bien harry, desde hoy dejas de ser un civil o un mago civil, desde hoy pasas a formar parte del ejercito, estudiaras magia de la mas avanzada con los mejores profesores, además te entrenaras en las artes de la guerra muggle, no te preocupes, en todo este escuadrón son todos magos -. Luego de escuchar eso harry estaba más aliviado.

Recorrió todas las instalaciones del cuartel del GTM, el coronel O'conor le explicaba a harry los rangos que tenía que aprender, sus funciones, deberes, tareas a realizar etc.

-. Bueno harry esta es tu barraca, dentro de 7 meses deberás graduarte como oficial de ejercito, es mucho menos del tiempo esperado pero te acostumbras, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones no nos defraudes harry, dicho esto O'coner se despidió de harry de la manera militar, manos en la visera y pies firme, harry lo saludo de igual manera y escucho un aprendes rápido muchacho que procedía desde su espalda, al darse vuelta se topo con un hombre mayor en rango por lo que pudo ver harry, era un sargento, harry inmediatamente se cuadro como le enseño el coronel O'coner.

-. Buenos días sargento -. Dijo harry con vos golpeada y firme.

-. Buenos días cadete...Potter???? -. Dijo entre afirmación y pregunta el sargento.

-. Señor, si señor-.

-. Bien potter bienvenido al GTM, desde ahora serás un cadete a oficial, espero te esfuerces y seas bueno, soy tu sargento instructor Payne (para los que han visto una película de un negro el MAYOR PAYNE se llama), seré tu instructor durante tu estadía aquí, quedo claro cadete potter.

-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry mientras se cuadraba.

-. OK potter, lleva tus cosas a la barraca, tenemos seis meses para convertirte en todo un oficial de ejercito y un experto mago y luchador muggle -. Dicho esto el sargento Payne salio rumbo a la barraca seguido de harry se parece a snape en carácter pero es mas afable pensó harry.

Luego de recibir todas las instrucciones mas, los uniformes que eran, una tenida de combate color caqui, una tenida de estudio color plomo el pantalón con bordes rojos, una chaleco azul y una boina con sus parches de grado y unas tres piochas con su nombre y por ultimo su uniforme de salida o gala que era un pantalón azul, con guerrera azul con botones dorados, una gorra azul con bordillo dorado y una cuello falso, mas un sable con su correspondiente cinturón, harry se acostó en su cama asignada pensado en lo nuevo que tendría que enfrentar, se durmió.

-. ATENCION...DESPERRRRRRRTARRRRR SEÑORITAS ES HORA DE COMENZAR A TRABAJAR!!!!! -. Se escucho gritar a alguien mientras pateaba un cubo.

Harry se levantó rápidamente sobresaltado se dio cuenta donde estaba, se paro y se puso firme a los pies de su cama, vio como sus otros compañeros hacían lo mismo que el, se fijo que Payne venia de vuelta.

-. Bien señoritas, veo que aprendieron lo primero, levantarse rápido, son las -. Decía Payne mientras veía la hora en su reloj -. Son las cero seiscientas (06:00 en hora militar) tienen dos minutos para ponerse sus buzos y salir a formar, debemos ejercitar esos cuerpuchos-. Dicho esto salio a esperarlos.

Harry no supo como se encontró listo y formado de los primero fuera de la barraca a espera de sus otros compañeros, quienes salían apurados.

-. Veo que el cate potter fue el mas rápido...por eso hoy durante el día serás el líder del escuadrón mientras se decide quien será definitivamente, tu respondes por alguna falta o descuido de ellos -.le dijo payen -. Quedo claro potter?

-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry fuerte y golpeado se estaba acostumbrando a responder de esa forma.

Comenzaron a trotar, entraron a un bosque, salieron a una carretera interna y luego volvieron a las barracas, todos estaban cansados, eran las siete y quince cuando estaban en las duchas.

-. Señoritas tienen quince minutos para estar listos con los uniformes de estudio, formados fuera para dirigirse al desayuno, quien no este listo paga, recuerde potter que es líder de escuadrón -. Les grito Payne.

-. Señor, si señor -. Se escucho una sola voz fuerte y potente, todo el escuadrón siguió lo que les contó harry, como responder, Payne se dio cuenta y se dijo para si mismo vaya potter parece que eres y serás un líder nato, veamos que tanto y salió de la barraca.

-. Vamos amigos, apurémonos, no quiero que Payne se enoje, sin contar que no quiero pagar-. Dijo harry mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme de uso diario.

Al cabo de quince minutos harry y el escuadrón estaban formados fuera de la barraca, cuando llego Payne se sorprendió, realmente potter los sabia animar.

-. Bien señoritas a desayunar y luego a estudiar, no quiero quejas de ustedes en las clases -. Dicho esto Payne se dirigió al casino seguido del escuadrón de harry.


	3. Y comienzan los Problemas

Capitulo 3: "Y comienzan los problemas".

Al llegar al comedor se sentaron en donde les indico payne, al momento apareció el desayuno, luego de que payne les comunico el tiempo que tenían para desayunar, se entablo un amena charla entre los compañeros del escuadrón en total eran siete con harry, todos magos y de la edad de harry.

-. Así que tu eres harry potter, mucho gusto -. Le dijo un joven moreno de ojos negros penetrantes -. Me llamo Paúl Doler, pero me dicen "negro"-. Le dijo el muchacho.

-. Mucho gusto paúl, dime harry-. Le dijo harry mientras asía una inclinación de cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato ya todos conversaban amenamente, harry ya conocía a todos los del escuadrón, todos jóvenes muy simpáticos y risueños, estaban el "negro", Charls Dimas, Erick Welter, Rick Teller, Patrick Rognston y Jhon Kenet. En ese momento llegó payne.

-. Señores llegó el momento de las clases, durante las mañanas tendrán clases de magia, el nivel aumentara día a día, por las tardes tendrán clases militares, los jueves y viernes por la tarde tendremos entrenamiento militar, al cabo de dos semanas tendrán la primera salida, luego de un mes tendrán sus primeros grados y le informare quien será el líder permanente del escuadrón.

Dicho esto salió seguido los "Wolf" (lobos), como se autodenominaron, al llegar a las clases de magia, (que son las misma que cursa harry en hogwarts) se dieron cuenta que el mas poderoso de todos en nivel y conocimientos era harry, hasta en pociones estaba un tanto avanzado, nunca pensó en lo agradecido que estaría del profesor Snape, pero lo verdadero nuevo llego en la tarde.

-. Señoritas tienen diez minutos para ponerse el uniforme diario (verde caqui) y los espero afuera -. Dijo payne mientras todos corrían a la barraca.

Al cabo de diez minutos todos estaban listos afuera en espera de payne.

-. Bien señoritas empezaremos con triatlón militar -. Dicho esto les explico que el triatlón militar era una serie de obstáculos que debían pasar, SIN MAGIA, era una carrera de obstáculos.

Luego de haberlo repetido por más de 5 veces, todos estaban muy fatigados, estaban en la mitad de la cesta vez cuando el temple y coraje de harry salió a relucir.

El negro estaba comenzaron a subir por una malla tipo pescador, debían subir completo, llegar a la cima y descender por una cuerda, ya todos habían pasado cuando harry se dio cuenta que el negro no podía seguir subiendo, payne estaba a su lado rojo gritándole para que continuara.

-. Vamos Doler, acaso eres una mujercita, no eres capaz de subir algo tan fácil, vamos porquería sube, sube!!!!!! -. Gritaba payne.

-. Señor no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de que el cadete Doler pueda pasar este obstáculo, señor -. Dijo la voz de harry a espaldas de payne.

Este al sentir esa interrupción de dio vuelta y miro amenazadoramente a harry, se acero y se paro a escasos diez centímetros de al cara de harry.

-. No creo Potter que Doler necesite un defensor, así que continué o aténgase a las consecuencias-. Le dijo payne,

-. Señor, no señor, le repito que esa no es la manera -. Repitió Harry.

-. No me desafié Potter o usted sumirá las consecuencias por Doler -. Le advirtió Payne.

-. Señor, como líder por este día del escuadrón me debo preocupar por ellos, señor -. Dijo harry convencido pero asustado por sus palabras.

-. Veo Potter que esta asumiendo las consecuencias de Doler -. Le dijo Payne -. Potter tome a doler, cárguelo y de dos vueltas mas a la cancha de obstáculos -. Le dijo Payne, el resto del escuadrón estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de harry, en verdad que se preocupaba por el, además expectantes de la reacción de harry.

Rápidamente cargo a Doler sobre su espalda, cruzo los brazos de el por sobre su cuello y comenzó a recorrer la cancha de obstáculos lentamente con Doler a cuestas, luego de dos horas termino de recorrer lo que podrían haberlo hecho solo en no mas de veinticinco minutos.

-. Bien Potter veo que terminaste, pero...por tu "ayuda" a Doler, estarás toda la noche afuera en posición de flexión de brazo -. Le dijo con una sonrisa Payne -. Por cierto a las duchas y al comedor todos menos Potter quien deberá empezar ahora con las flexiones frente a las barracas.

Harry estaba a punto de golpear a Payne pero pensó en las veces que Snape había hecho lo mismo y lo bien que se sentía cuando después el, le daba una paliza con sus logros, decidió ese día que no le iba a dar el gusto a Payne de verlo derrotado y cansado.

-. Señor, si señor -. Dijo harry al tiempo que se ponía frente a la barra a hacer las flexiones de brazo.

Mientras el hacia esto el resto se dirigió a las duchas y luego de cambiarse la ropa se dirigieron al comedor, luego de comer todos en silencio, parte por el cansancio y por saber que uno de ellos estaba castigado afuera, terminaron. Doler tomo una pieza de pan, y luego de untarle mermelada se la guardo sin que Payne lo viera, al pasar rumbo a la barraca se la dio a Harry sin que Payne lo viera.

-. Toma Harry, come algo, yo debería estar hay y no tu -. Le dijo Doler mientras Harry se comía de un sampazo la pieza de pan.

-. Gracias Doler, pero no iba permitir que te castigara injustamente -. Le dijo Harry a Doler mientras seguía con las flexiones.

-. Potter veo que te gusta conversar, que tal si te pongo estos sacos de arena sobre la espalda, y vemos que tan bien sigue conversando -.

Al momento harry sintió como un gran peso lo hacia caer sobre la tierra y le costaba mucho seguir con las flexiones.

Todo el escuadrón salió fuera de la barraca y vieron el esfuerzo sobre humano de harry.

-. Señoritas vayan adentro, mañana se levantaran temprano a corres y no quiero verlos dormido -. Dijo payne, pero nadie se movió, todos estaban para apoyar a harry.

-. Vaya, veo Potter que los tienes bien entrenados en tan solo un día -. Le dijo Payne.

-. Va...va...ya-yanse...pa...ra...a..den...tr...tro -. Dijo com mucho esfuerzo Harry mientras seguía haciendo los ejercicios.

-. Pero Harry no... -. Estaba diciendo Doler cuando.

-. Lar...largo!!!!! -. Les grito Harry mientras caí a tierra.

-. Bien Potter veo que estas cansado, es todo por ahora, pero mañana te levantaras y correrás con pesas en las piernas, así aprenderás no desafiarme -. Le dijo Payne -. Doler y otro mas, entren al señoriíto y tienen veinte minutos par dormirse, a quien encuentre despierto luego de eso lo haré sufrir junto a Potter -. Dicho esto se alejo del grupo.

Paúl junto a Patrick tomaron a Harry de los brazos, lo alzaron y lo llevaron dentro de la barraca.

-. Gracias -. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de caer dormido en su cama.

-. ATENCION...DESPERRRRRRRTARRRRR SEÑORITAS ES HORA DE COMENZAR A TRABAJAR!!!!!-. Se sintió por segunda vez la vos de Payne.

Harry saco fuerzas de no sabe donde y se levanto y se puso a los pies de su cama.

-. Veo Potter que estas mejor, espero que hoy sea un día mejor para todos -. Dicho esto Payne salió de la barraca, ya todos sabían que tenían que hacer.

Al los poco minutos llegó payne y le arrojo a los pies de Harry dos mancuernas de pesas, Harry las miro y se acordó de lo que dijo ayer Payne.

-. Bien Potter a cumplir con lo acometido-. Le dijo Payne. Dicho esto harry se coloco las mancuernas y salió trotando antes que le resto del grupo, sabía que tenia que ganar tiempo para que no los forzaran luego, Payne se dio cuenta y pensó " que muchacho, se nota que es verdad todo lo que ha sufrido, mas encima que debe aparentar su desaparición, no te preocupes harry, cuando termines aquí, voldemort no será mas que un niño al lado tuyo, lo prometo Harry, por James y Lily, tus padres , con este pensamiento Payne comenzó el día con la escuadra.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que Payne, conoció a sus padres y a los merodeadores en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, que fueron juntos a la academia de aurores y que cuando Voldemort los acecino se unió como muggle al ejército, en busca de la tranquilidad, y que es uno de los primeros en ser instructor en GTM.

Mientras tanto Harry trotaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por su mente pasaban las imágenes desde que entro a Hogwarts, como en primer año lucho contra Quirrel, el profesor de DCLAO que tenia en su cuerpo a Voldemort, como en segundo año rescato a Ginny de la cámara secreta y destruyo al Basilisco que hay habitaba, en tercero cuando conoció a Remus Lupin, uno de los amigos de su padre y merodeador, como rescato a Sirius, su padrino, de Azkaban y supo toda la verdad, en cuarto como participo como cuarto eligió en el torneo de magos, la muerte de Cedric Diggory y como tuvo que ver la resurrección de voldemort, en quinto como voldemort lo manipulo y por culpa de eso murió Sirius, como ahora, hasta hace unas semanas sus tíos le demostraron cariño, ese cariño que tenían reprimido y por fin podía disfrutar de el, ahora por culpa de voldermot los perdió y eso no lo volvería a soportar, ahora era el o voldemort, solo había espacio para uno en la tierra, no para los dos.

Estos pensamientos lograron que harry sintiera odio, rencor, rabia en contra de voldemort lo que se convirtió en energía para el, logro sacar una ventaja grande en comparación con la escuadra.

Y a así fue durante mucho tiempo, harry pensaba en esas cosas que había tenido que pasar, que había tenido que sufrir, eso le infundía fuerzas, llego el día en el cual, se les entregaba a los cadetes los rangos y obligaciones de subteniente de ejercito, habían aprobado el curso del GTM

-. Les damos la bienvenida a los familiares de estos cadetes, que hoy asumen un mayor rol dentro del ejército -. Estas eran palabras del coronel William O´conor, comandante de los GTM. En el palco de visitas estaban muchos conocidos que no habían querido faltar para una ocasión tan emblemática en la vida de los futuros oficiales, estaba la familia de Paúl, su padre, su madre y sus hermanar de 5 y 6 años, los abuelos y padres de Charls, y así la familia de cada integrante de la Escuadra, pero los mas emblemáticos eran los que venían acompañar a Harry Potter tan solo tres personas, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Artur Weasly, por que no vino el resto de los conocidos y amigos de harry, como Minerva McGonagall, como Remus Lupin, Molly Weasly, Fred, George, Tonks, Arabella Figg...ellos no podían descuidarse y darle pie a los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione a que metieran sus narices en esto.

-. Y ahora ante ustedes se presenta la escuadra Wolf como ellos se denominaron, a su mando el sargento instructor Wilson Payne -. Dijo el coronel O´conor.

En ese momento el sargento Payne se paro y frente a el paso desfilando marcialmente la escuadra a mando de Harry, si Harry era el cadete jefe de escuadra quien los dirigía, su elección fue unánime entre los miembros de la escuadra.

-. Escuadra ALTO!!!! -. A la voz de mando de Harry toda la escuadra se detuvo. Harry avanzo hasta llegar a tres metros del sargento Payne con gesto firme, serio y bien practicado, gallardamente se enfrentaba a su instructor.

-. Señor, frente a usted y listos, escuadra de cadetes Wolf se presenta señor -. Dijo Harry.

-. Gracias alférez -. Solo dijo Payne.

Luego de esto Harry dio un paso atrás, giro sobre su pie izquierdo y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la escuadra que estaba firme con la vista al frente, al llegar a ella se detuvo dando la espalda a Payne, paso a tras y giro nuevamente sobre su pie izquierdo, quedando frente a frente con Payne.

Luego de las palabras de Payne se formo una hilera, donde cada vez que se le llamaba al cadete paso al frente.

-. Cadete Paúl Doler -. Dijo Payne...Doler dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Doler volvió a su lugar. -. Cadete Charls Dimas -. Dijo Payne...Dimas dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Dimas volvió a su lugar.

De esa manera pasaron todos hasta llegar al turno de Harry Potter, en el Payne se detuvo un momento.

-. Cadete Harry Potter, se le otorga el grado de Subteniente de ejército, además se le otorga la medalla por el espíritu al valor y entrega, por su lealtad, compañerismo y ayuda para y hacia sus compañeros -. Dijo Payne al tiempo que Harry se adelantaba... Harry dio unos paso al frente, Payne le coloco los grados de subteniente, luego de saluda, Harry volvió a su lugar.

Estaban a punto de dar la orden de romper filas cuando una llamada de teléfono al celular del coronel Oconor hizo un cambio total de panorama.

-. Payne!!! Prepara a los hombres, se necesecitan urgente, operativo clave 2... YA!!!! -. Le grito O'conor a Payne.

-. A la orden mi coronel.

-. Subteniente Potter prepare a sus hombre, sale en 15 minutos más.

-. Ya escucharon muchachos, estamos en operativo 2. Muévanse, muévanse, debemos partir rápido -. Les dijo Harry a sus compañeros de escuadra al tiempo que corrían a la barraca para tomar sus cosas y preparase.

-. Señores llegó el momento que tanto hemos esperado, para esto nos entrenamos, debemos entrar, extraer al sujeto y salir, no cometamos errores, entendido?-. Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de prepara su m-16.

-. Señor, si señor-. Respondieron el resto de la escuadra.

-. Listos para saltar mi subteniente -. Aviso el piloto del avión. -. OK. Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse -. Dijo harry.

Al momento todos empezaron a saltar, Harry fue el ultimo en saltar, esa sensación de libertad que le daba, el sentir el aire golpeándolo era increíble. 


	4. El Rescate, el Desastre y

Capitulo 4: "El Rescate, el Desastre y... La Aparición de un Muerto???".

Una vez llegaron a tierra, escondieron los paracaídas, aseguraron sus armas y se colocaron los transmisores.

-. Fénix a pichones, me oyen pichones?? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Fuerte y claro fénix -. Dijo cada miembro de la escuadra.

-. OK, esta es la situación -. Dijo Harry -. A ½ kilómetro de aquí se encuentra una casa, que parece abandonada, en ese lugar se encuentra el sobrino del primer ministro, debemos sacarlo a toda costa y vivo. No importan las bajas o muertes contrarias, esta claro muchachos?? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Claro señor -. Dijeron todos.

-. Entonces adelante, cada uno sabe que posición tomar, en cuanto nido nos de luz verde avanzamos. Recuerden no importa cómo pero el paquete debe ser sacado; quien lo tome debe desaparecer y aparecerse en las coordenadas del lugar de contacto con AVE (Helicóptero de rescate), el resto lo cubren y desaparecen en cuanto aparezca el paquete en el lugar de contacto. Esperaremos solo 5 minutos, luego de eso nos vamos Eso es todo, que Dios nos acompañe y adelante -. Dijo Harry.

Comenzaron a caminar lenta y cuidadosamente, luego de una caminata de casi 45 minutos llegaron a un claro, y en medio de él estaba la cabaña, para Harry eso estaba un poco raro, no podía ser que estuviese desprotegido. Estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando algo lo saco del estado de reflexión en el que estaba.

-. Pichón 1 en posición -. Sonó la radio. -. Pichón 2 en posición-. -. Pichón 3 en posición-. -. Pichón 4 en posición-. -. Pichón 5 en posición-. -. Pichón 6 en posición-. -. Fénix en posición -. Dijo Harry, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones.

-. Nido, aquí fénix en posición esperamos autorización para inserción en punto de ataque -. Dijo Harry, a los pocos minutos tuvo su respuesta.

-. Fénix, aquí nido; tiene luz verde, repito, tiene luz verde para inserción -. Le respondió una voz desde la radio.

-. Pichones, aquí fénix, hay luz verde, repito, hay luz verde, comencemos inserción-. Dijo Harry.

Al momento todos comenzaron un avance lento y cuidadoso, en menos de 3 minutos estuvieron a 5 pasos de la única puerta de la casa.

En ese momento salió un encapuchado de la casa y tomó a todo la escuadra por sorpresa, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el que encapuchado apuntó a uno de los efectivos de la escuadra y dijo -. AVADA KEDAVRA -. En ese momento una luz verde salió en dirección al soldado; a los 39 segundos el soldado dejó de respirar, estaba muerto.

Harry no lo podía creer, mortifagos...mortifagos...estaban peleando en contra de mortifagos, se congeló cerca de 1 minuto, minuto en el cual el "negro" fue herido por la maldición cruciatus. Todos sabían que el mejor en peleas mágicas era Harry, aunque todos tenían un gran nivel preferían las armas muggles.

-. Todos protéjanse, pichón 3 protege a pichón 2!!!!! -. Gritó Harry mientras se cubría con un protejo .

-. Nido, aquí fénix, tenemos ataque enemigo, repito tenemos fuego enemigo!!!!!!-. Dijo Harry desesperado.

-. Fénix, destruya enemigo, recupere paquete con vida, repito, paquete con vida, luz verde para eliminar enemigo -. Dijo la voz por radio.

-. Entendido nido -. Dijo Harry.

-. Fénix a pichones, protejan a sus compañeros, a la cuenta de 3 cubran mis espaldas, voy a rescatar al paquete -. Dijo Harry.

-. Entendido fénix, cuando quieras -.

-. Tres!!!!! -. Contó Harry y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, mientras tanto sus compañeros lanzaban miles de hechizo a más de 50 mortifagos, quienes se sorprendieron ante ese ataque y no pudieron detener el avance de Harry, quien entró raudo por la puerta.

Al ingresar por la puerta se fijó en que había un niño de más o menos 11 años de edad, con la ropa rasgada y la cara roja, seguramente por que le pegaron, se comenzó a acercar al pequeño cuando algo detuvo su camino.

-. Crucio!!!!! -. Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Harry no alcanzó a esquivar a la maldición y la recibió de lleno.

-. Jajajajaja...veo que los efectivos del gobierno son una escoria y peor, son magos, jajajajajaja -. Dijo una voz que a Harry le parecía muy conocida.

-. No...no...l...lo...c...creo...bella...Bellatrix -. Dijo Harry con un poco de dificultad.

La mortifago estaba anonadada, cómo ese militar sabía su nombre... Pero esa voz...esa voz le sonaba mucho... Harry, que se dio cuenta en el efecto que causó en la mortifago, aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente y gritar.

-. Repulso!!!! Flamae mortis!!!!! Petrificus Totalus!!!!! Accio Varita!!!! -. Gritó Harry mientras giraba por el piso.

Esto lo dijo tan rápido que pilló por sorpresa a Bellatrix, quien recibió todos los hechizos, salió disparada hacia la pared, chocó con ella y cayó pesadamente al suelo, Harry no se demoró más y tomó al pequeño, lo cargó sobre su espalda y salió de ahí, no si antes escribir una nota que dejó sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

Voldemort:  
Hoy empieza tu fin, prepárate que el heredero de Godric Gryffindor va por ti.

J.E. (n/a: J.E. ( James Evans, ustedes saben Harry James Potter Evans, Entendieron Oo)

Después de esto, salió rápidamente al campo donde estaban sus hombres y, para horror suyo, los mortifagos ya habían acabado con cuatro, uno estaba herido y dos mas estaban defendiendo los cuerpos de los caídos y protegiendo al herido, Harry salió disparado por el medio de los mortifagos repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero al pegarle a un mortifago su M-16 se le cayó de las manos, el mortifago se dio vuelta.

-. Maldito soldaducho, ahora veras...Avada Kedabra -. Gritó el mortifago. Pero para sorpresa de Harry el maleficio nunca le pegó, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el "negro", su amigo, estaba en el suelo, muerto... no podía ser, él se interpuso para salvarle... Un susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-. Vamos Harry, rápido, sal de aquí con el niño, debes rescatarlo a él -. Dijo con un gran esfuerzo Doler.

-. No puedo, no los puedo dejar morir por mí, otra vez no -. Dijo Harry.

Doler lo tomo de la mano y le dijo -. No es por ti, sabíamos que al entrar podíamos morir en alguna misión, y aún así seguimos, estoy feliz, morí por salvar a un niño sirviendo a mi patria, recuérdalo Harry, recuérdalo... -. Fue lo último que dijo Doler, luego de eso expiró con un último suspiro.

FLASH BACK 7 meses atrás.

-. Sólo les quiero decir una cosa señores, y recuérdenlo siempre. Cuando van a una misión saben, dónde, cuándo y cómo irán, pero no saben si volverán, con vida o muertos -. Les dijo Payne.

Estas palabras causaron escalofríos en todos los de la escuadra.

-. A si que -. Continuó Payne -. Quienes quieran renunciar, que lo hagan ahora, no por ello serán menos hombre o mejor o peor ser humano... ALGUIEN QUIERE RENUNCIAR!?!?!?-. Gritó y preguntó Payne.

-. Señor... NO señor -. Fue toda la respuesta que recibió Payne.

-. Bien señores, si mueren en alguna misión el que este vivo dirá un hechizo que se les enseñará. Todos los cuerpos muertos o heridos aparecerán en la enfermería del GTM, si alguno cae en batalla, quiero que caiga con honor, peleando siempre de frente y nunca dando la espalda, no huyan si deben morir, morirán como héroes, QUEDÓ CLARO!!!!!! -. Volvió a gritar y preguntar Payne.

-. SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!!!!!!!! -. Fue la decidida respuesta de la escuadra.

FIN FLASH BACK

-. Claro que lo recuerdo Doler, claro que lo recuerdo, pero esto se sabrá y los vengaré, a ti y a todos los que han muerto por culpa de Voldemort, lo juro Voldemort... Morirás -. Dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos de Doler.

Un susurro le llegó por radio, lo hizo palidecer.

-. Harry, escapa, he caído ya todos están muertos excepto tu y pronto yo, estoy mal herido y mi escudo pronto caerá, fue un honor servir contigo, recuerda, vivir con honor...hagggggg -. Fue lo último que escuchó Harry.

En ese momento supo cual había sido su mal presentimiento, todos sus hombres muertos, todo por culpa de los mortifagos y Voldemort.

-. Corpus traslate -. Dijo Harry, al momento todos los cuerpos de sus hombres aparecían en la enfermería del GTM, ese había sido el ultimo viaje por magia de sus hombres.

Estaba por irse al punto de encuentro cuando...

-. Sangre corpus -. Oyó que alguien gritó y el hechizo le dio en la pierna derecha, al instante cayó al suelo, de frente para no dañar al sobrino del primer ministro.

-. Mierda -. Dijo Harry, la verse la pierna esta sangraba abundantemente.

-. Transportire marca -. Al momento de decir esto Harry desapareció.

Apareció a los pocos segundos en el punto de reunión pero lo que vio lo dejo blanco, el helicóptero estaba completamente destruido, no había ningún cuerpo, Harry no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en apuros y no se le ocurría ningún modo de salir de ese lugar.

-. Nido aquí fénix -. Dijo Harry. -. Informe fénix -. Dijo la voz por la radio.

-. Nido, perdí a mi equipo por completo, tengo al paquete en mi poder, AVE está destruido, nido no creo que lo logre -. Dijo Harry.

-. Fénix, habla el primer ministro, si puede volver hágalo, si no, me tranquiliza el que aunque mi sobrino no volvió uno de los mejores hombres que ha tenido el ejército lo rescató y dio todo por él -. Dijo la voz del primer ministro por la radio.

No puedo dejar que éste pequeño muera, fui entrenado y preparado para esto, qué hago, qué hago ¸ en ese momento Harry rozó su bolsillo sin querer, al meter la mano se encontró con su varita, su querida varita que le recordaba que él era mago...claro, mago!...ya se que hacer.

-. Nido aquí fénix, tengo la solución...señor ministro su sobrino estará bien, llegará sano y salvo, no se preocupe por él -. Dijo Harry.

-. Gracias fénix, lo estaremos esperando -. Dijo la voz por radio.

Luego de escuchar esto, Harry se concentró en la imagen de Zonko, lo pensó con toda su alma, al momento aferró con mucha fuerza al pequeño contra su cuerpo y desapareció, sabía que sería peligroso con el pequeño, pero esa era la única alternativa de escape que tenía, al cabo de unos 45 segundo apareció en la entrada de la tienda de bromas, rápidamente se hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y partió corriendo con el niño y su equipo a cuestas hacia Hogwarts, el único lugar en que Harry sabía estaría a salvo, eso era en todo lo que pensaba Harry, llegar al castillo en donde estarían seguros, por la cantidad de adrenalina que tenía en ese momento no se acordó de su pierna, la cual tenia feamente herida.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad, no encontró a nadie, abrió la puerta que daba paso al vestíbulo, en donde se encontraban unos alumnos de primer año que al ver al desconocido entrar se pusieron histéricos y salieron gritando en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Harry comenzó a caminar pero se cayó al acto, al mirarse la pierna se dio cuenta que aún sangraba, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y caminó paso a paso hacia el Gran Comedor, abrió las puertas y sintió cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, siguió caminando hasta llegar más o menos al medio del salón, ya no podía mas, dejaba una estela de sangre, que, al verla los profesores corrieron a socorrerle Harry solo miro a Dumbledore y haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que quedaban gritó:

-. ABUELO...AYUDA...MUERTE... VO...-. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, en ese momento cayó redondo al suelo.

Dumbledore quien ya había reaccionado, corrió como nunca, y tomó a Harry del suelo, se dio cuenta de la pierna de Harry.

-. Sanate mostrum human -. Al decir esto las heridas en la pierna derecha de Harry se cerraron y la sangre dejó de salir, lo tomó en sus brazos, mientras McGonagall tomaba al pequeño sobrino del primer ministro entre los suyos.

Dumbledore se giró a la mesa de profesores y le gritó a Snape:

-. Severus, emergencia, avisa al ministro de magia que tenemos un caído del GTM, y luego ayúdame con una poción de sangre, ha perdido mucha y esta muy débil-. Luego de decir esto salió en dirección a la enfermería.

Snape se paró y corrió a la chimenea de su despacho, en cuanto llegó arrojó unos polvos azules (los polvos Flu son verdes) y dijo -. Arthur Weasley, Ministro de Magia-. Al momento apareció la cabeza del Sr. Weasley por las llamas de la chimenea.

-. Severus, que pasa? Para qué me llamas a esta hora?? -. Pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-. Harry ha llegado a Hogwarts, venía muy mal, supongo de su misión, con un pequeño con él, necesitamos que llamen a O'Conor y le expliquen dónde está Harry, le pregunten cual era la misión y le digan del niño pero es mejor que lo traigan a Hogwarts, Voldemort tiene espías en todos lados -. Terminó de decir Snape.

-. Ok Severus, dile a Albus que en menos de dos horas estamos allá -. Luego de decir esto desapareció de la vista de Snape.

Este se paró y tomó rumbo a la enfermería, al pasar por las puertas del gran salón dos alumnos de 6º año lo pararon para hacerle unas consultas.

-. Profesor Snape...quien era ese joven que llegó en ese estado al gran salón??? -. Pregunto Hermione

-. Srta. Granger no creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que ese "soldado" quiere en Hogwarts -. Le dijo secamente Snape.

-. Pero profesor, nombro al GTM???? -. Insistió Hermione...Snape palideció un momento... como sabría ella algo del GTM??? Y si averigua de Harry????

-. Srta. Granger le vuelvo a repetir lo que ese soldado quiera o necesite en Hogwarts no es de su incumbencia, si no le queda claro le puedo restar puntos a su casa y vemos si entiende??? -. Le dijo irritado Snape.

-. No profesor no se preocupe, ya entendí...gracias -. Dijo Hermione al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor junto a Ron en busca de sus libros y cuadernos para comenzar sus clases.

Hermione se fue pensando rumbo a la torre, no el calzaba que un soldado estuviese en Hogwarts.

-. Hermione???...Hermione???...HERMIONE!!!!!! -. Gritó Ron, Hermione dio un pequeño salto debido a la fuerza y cercanía del grito de Ron.

-. NO ME GRITES RON!!!!! -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Ok, pero para la próxima pon mas atención -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Es que estaba pensando Ron -. Dijo la castaña de ojos miel.

-. Cuando no Hermione...cuando no, lo haces siempre -. Le dijo ron con un tono de otra vez no

-. No Ron, no es de esa manera, lo que pasa que yo leí en algún lado algo acerca del GTM, es algo así como un grupo especial militar -. Le dijo Hermione a Ron.

-. Ok Hermione pero sabes qué? Mejor lo vemos después por que si no, no llegamos a clases -. Dijo el pelirrojo, dicho esto ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando una nota en la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid los dejo a todos muy sorprendidos.

Alumnos de Hogwarts:  
Las clases de este día han sido suspendidas, por favor regresan a sus salas comunes y no salgan del castillo.

Albus Dumbledore

Director.

Esto dejo mas confundida aún a Hermione quien se dirigió a la biblioteca para averiguar más sobre el GTM, al llegar ahí ubicó a Madam Pince regañando a unos estudiante de 3º año. Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba:

-. Madamam Pince, perdón por la molestia, pero quería hacerle una consulta- . Le dijo Hermione.

-. Dígame Srta. Granger

-. Madam Pince...hay algún libro dónde salga el significado de GTM, en muggle y mágico???-. Le pregunto Hermione.

-. A ver Granger, déjeme ver -. Dijo la mujer, se agachó sobre unas fichas y después de unos minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda encontró la que quería. -. Si srta. Granger acabo de recibir un libro actualizado desde el ministerio en donde explica toda la historia de las fuerzas armadas muggle y sus derivados, justamente en este tomo sale un capitulo bastante extenso del GTM -. Le dijo Madam Pince a Hermione.

-. Me lo podría prestar??-. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Claro valla a la sección 2, 3r bloque -.

-. Gracias M. Pince -. Le dijo Hermione mientras se encaminaba hacia la sección que le dijo la bibliotecaria, al llegar ahí, comenzó a buscar el libro hasta que lo encontró, lo saco, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a leer.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del colegio un joven soldado se recuperaba sin saber que su amiga estaba muy cerca de descubrir parte de la verdad que se ha escondido durante algún tiempo.

Al cabo de una par de horas de lectura, Hermione sabía bastante acerca del GTM, claro que lo que descubrió la dejo un tanto confundida.

En ese libro salía los nombres de quienes forman parte de los GTM y uno de los nombres le llamó la atención.

-. H. James P. Evans, que raro, a menos que...no, no te ilusiones Hermione, Harry desapareció y no sabrás de él -. Dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-. Amor, aquí estabas -. Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz de aquella persona en al cual Hermione se apoyó para poder soportar la pérdida de unos de sus mejores amigos y...sólo amigo?

-. Sí Ron, estaba leyendo algo sobre la GTM, encontré cosas interesantes -. Le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-. Si y que encontraste pequeña? -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Pues bueno, GTM son las siglas del Grupo Táctico Mágico, un grupo de jóvenes comandos militares, son todos oficiales, el curso dura 7 meses y lo mejor de todo es que es solo de magos -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Que raro amor, nunca oí de él, pero bueno, que tiene que ver esto con aquel soldado? -. Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-. Mucho Ron, el soldado antes de caer dijo varias cosas, entre ellas alcance a escuchar GTM, además mira el nombre que encontré -. Le dijo Hermione alcanzándole el libro a Ron.

-. H. James P. Evans -. Leyó el pelirrojo -. No creerás que es quien creo que es??? -. Le preguntó el chico.

-. No se Ron, nos topamos con sus iniciales en este libro, además el curso termino hace una semana, eso da 7 meses justo desde que desapareció Harry -. Dijo un tanto afligida Hermione.

-. Tranquila Hermione no te castigues más con el mismo tema, Harry esté donde esté, seguro que esta mejor que aquí -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Eso espero Ron, eso espero.

-. Harry...Harry...Harry -. Le decía un hombre de avanzada edad con una gran barba blanca y una túnica morada, a un joven de pelo revuelto negro, que estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería.

-. D...d...donde...e...es...estoy -. Preguntó lentamente el joven.

-. No te acuerdas de que pasó Harry??? -. Le pregunto Dumbledore.

-. Si abuelo, si me acuerdo, pero te juro que no lo quiero volver a vivir -. Le dijo el ojiverde.

En ese momento llegó el Sr. Weasley con el mayor O'Conor, Harry al verlo se sentó en la cama y le saludo.

-. Buenos días mi mayor -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Buenos días subteniente Potter, como ha estado? supe lo de su grupo, fue una lamentable perdida -. Le dijo O'Conor -. Subteniente Potter, el paquete esta a salvo??? -. Le pregunto el mayor.

-. Señor, si señor, el paquete se encuentra aquí bajo mi custodia hasta que podamos entregarlo al primer ministro -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Eso no será necesario, subteniente, Dumbledore se hará cargó de la entrega, usted descanse y dígame que necesita -. Le preguntó el mayor.

-. Pues, mi mayor, necesito mis uniformes y espero las nuevas órdenes -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Bueno Potter, de momento, le haré llegar hoy mismo su uniforme, y referente a sus órdenes tenemos una misión para usted, pero antes deberá acudir a los funerales de sus hombres -. Le dijo O'conor.

-. A la orden mi mayor.

Al cabo de 3 horas el uniforme de Harry llegó. Todos salieron en dirección al comedor dejando a Harry cambiarse solo, al cabo de 10 minutos Harry estaba listo, su uniforme de gala o ceremonia, que era el pantalón azul con bordes por la pierna de color rojo, la guerrera de igual color, con botones dorados, un cinturón blanco en el cual estaba asegurado su sable de oficial, su gorra de color azul con bordillo dorado, guantes blancos, zapatos negros.

Al finalizar de vestirse no sabía a dónde dirigirse, se le ocurrió aventurarse al Gran Salón, por la hora, todos deberían estar almorzando en ese lugar.

Al abrir la puertas del Gran Salón todos se quedaron en silencio, en la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se pararon, ahí en las puertas estaba Harry con su uniforme de oficial de ejercito, parado con la mirada fija al centro, sin mirar hacia los lados, como le enseñaron. Se veía realmente bien, Snape iba a ir a su encuentro cuando Dumbledore lo detuvo.

Harry comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia la mesa de los profesores, cada paso le costaba más, en un momento giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí estaban sus amigos, Hermione, hermosa como siempre y Ron, al lado de Hermione con una mano en la cintura???? Eso significa lo que creo pensó Harry.

Al llegar al frente de la mesa de los profesores Harry dijo.

-. Abuelo es hora de que me retire, gracias por su hospitalidad y por sanarme. Debo volver a mi cuartel, tengo que cumplir una misión-. Le dijo Harry, se estaba por retirar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-. Pott...por que no se queda a comer con nosotros, le hace falta -. Le dijo Snape, casi comete el error de decir su apellido frente a todos.

-. Gracias Severus, acepto su invitación-. Le dijo Harry.

En ese momento se le ocurrió a Dumbledore probar el ingenio de su nieto, jugarle una broma y probar su aplomo y sangre fría.

-. Bien entonces nieto, siéntate en... la mesa de Gryffindor-. Dijo Dumbledore, se reía en su interior mientras veía como Harry se ponía blanco y dudaba un poco, Snape y McGongall miraban con asombro a Dumbledore, pero después de que él los mirara se dieron cuenta de lo que intentaba Dumbledore.

Al ver que Harry no se movía la profesora McGonagall lo guío hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

-. Sígame señor... Como me dijo que se llamaba -. Le pregunto divertida la profesora McGonagall

-. No te preocupes Minerva después será mi turno -. Le dijo entre dientes Harry. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, McGonagall pidió espacio para Harry, para diversión aún mas de Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, se sentó en frente a Ron y Hermione, esto lo puso muy nervioso.

-. Yyyyy... Como te llamas -. Le pregunto Ron. No recibió repuesta alguna. Le toco el turno a Ginny.

-. Como se llama???-. Le pregunto Ginny, igual acción no obtuvo respuesta.

Hermione se fijo mucho mas en el joven oficial, su uniforme se sorprendió al ver un parche del GTM.

-. Heee...veo que perteneces al GTM -. Le dijo Hermione...Harry automáticamente escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando.

-. Lo siento, tengo órdenes que cumplir -. Les dijo Harry, se estaba parando cuando Hermione le hice una última pregunta.

-. Cual es su nombre? -.

-. James Evans...y el suyo es Hermione Granger la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y mejor amiga de Harry Potter -. Le dijo Harry con una voz más marcial de lo normal... Hermione quedó confundida al ver cómo ese soldado sabía de ella y su amistad con Harry.

Al llegar a la puertas del gran salón, Harry se recargo en una de las puerta y descanso, por suerte no lo descubrieron y la verdad es que no mucho podrían haberlo reconocido, sus ojos seguían verdes, pero su pelo estaba peinado con algo que se llama en el mundo muggle llamado "del", su cicatriz se la oculto con magia al entrar al GTM no quería ser centro de atención en ningún otro lado. Su cuerpo estaba mucho mas desarrollado, era bastante alto, y paso sobre todo desapercibido frente a sus antiguos compañeros. 


	5. Se Descruben los Secretos

Capitulo 5: "Se Descubren los Secretos".

Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta del gran salón, temblaba por completo, en ese momento van saliendo Dumbledore y Snape, preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Harry, al salir del gran comedor rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, una voz los saco de su preocupación.

-. Como se te ocurre abuelo hacer algo así, acaso no crees que me podrían haber descubierto!!!!! -. Le gritó Harry.

-. Si lo sé Harry, pero solo te quería jugar una broma, además de que saliste airoso de todo o no??? -. Le preguntó Dumbledore.

-. Si pero ese no es el caso -. Dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-. Entonces cual es el caso Harry -. Le preguntó Snape.

-. Severus...estaban bajo mis órdenes, y...y...murieron por seguir mis órdenes... No supe interpretar las señales, confiaban en mí y los lleve a la muerte -. Les dijo Harry mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

-. No Harry, ustedes sabía muy bien a lo que iban y cuales eran sus obligaciones, no te pongas así recuerda el juramento que hicieron cuando se graduaron -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Si abuelo "Dar la vida por mi compañero, país, familia, o Dios si así fuese necesario, no dejar que una misión no se cumpla aunque ello me conlleve a sacrificar mi vida por otros"-. Recitó Harry mientras recapacitaba en cada palabra.

-. Así es Harry, ustedes juraron eso, y lo cumplieron hasta el final, lo que debes hacer, es ir y despedirte de ellos como se lo merecen, como buenos soldados y compañeros -. Le dijo Snape.

-. Si creo que tienen razón, pero desde ahora mi objetivo será Voldemort, nadie más que él -. Dijo decidido Harry.

Los adultos le iban a rebatir lo ultimo pero mejor decidieron desistir, sabían que Harry tenía muchas razones por la cual hacerlo.

-. Bueno Harry, mañana serán los funerales de tus compañeros, lo mejor es que descanses y te prepares, de seguro que mañana te dirán que debes hacer -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Si abuelo, pero me gustaría saber si puedo ir al campo de Quidditch, según se nadie lo ocupa hoy y me gustaría pasear un momento -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Claro que si Harry, pero ten cuidado, aún no se debe saber de tu regreso- . Le dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se acerco y lo abrazo cariñosamente, nuevamente le hizo sentir a Albus la necesidad de tener a alguien quien lo quisiera, le hizo notar ese cariño que harry necesitaba dar y recibir, lo apretó fuerte contra si mismo, realmente Harry lo necesitaba, sollozaba sobre el pecho de su abuelo.

Tras ellos tres alumnos y tres profesores le miraban conmovidos por la escena, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando vieron la escena, McGonagall, Snape y Lupin, se dirigían hacia sus despachos, todos miraban enternecidos la escena.

Hermione alcanzo a captar unas palabras de Dumbledore con el desconocido. -. Abuelo nos vemos en un rato más -. Le dijo el desconocido a Dumblendore mientras este asentía con la cabeza.

Eso dejo a Hermione muy intrigada, su necesidad de saber mas le gano y se dirigió a la biblioteca, lo que no hizo fue que el profesor Dumblendore se fijó en ella y murmuro.

-. Tranquila Hermione, tu sabrás la verdad mas pronto de lo que te imaginas -. Giro y tomo rumbo a su despacho, tenía cosas que hacer.

Mientras tanto Harry llegó al campo de quidditch y se sentó en una de las primeras gradas, se quedo mirando los aros y las banderas de las cuatro casas, cerró sus ojos y se imagino los partidos de quidditch que había disputado en ese lugar, las veces que salía por las tardes a volar para relajarse, le fascinaba volar, pero hace ya 7 meses que no lo hacía.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio aparecer a Hermione caminando por uno de los pasillos, el la veía a ella caminar por uno de los pasillo con paso muy apurado, mas de lo normal, se fijo que atrás de ella apareció un joven rubio con el cabello peinado muy pulcramente que seguía tan apurado el camino que seguía Hermione.

El joven se esforzó un poco mas y tomo a la joven castaña por uno de sus hombros y la giro, Harry se comenzó a acercar lentamente, no sabía por que pero eso no le olía a buenos fines, cuando estuvo mas cerca sin ser visto, se asombro a ver Malfoy sujetando a Hermione por los codos, le apretaba los brazos por los gestos de dolor que hacia Hermione, en un momento pensó en intervenir pero después lo pensó mejor y espero a ver que pasaba.

En ese momento Malfoy beso a Hermione a la fuerza, esta se sacó como pudo y le pegó una cachetada a Malfoy con toda su alma, fue tal impacto que la cara de Malfoy se giro en 90º grados, Hermione salió corriendo de hay, pero malfoy fue mucho más rápido y la tomo de la cintura, lanzándola en contra del muro opuesto, haciendo que la espalda de Hermione sonara de muy fea manera y esta soltara un quejido, Malfoy se abalanzó sobre ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

Hermione le suplicaba que la soltase, pero Malfoy seguía con lo suyo, cada vez bajaba más despacio por el cuello de Hermione, Harry ya no pudo mas cuando escucho lo que Malfoy decía.

-. Bueno sangre sucia, ahora serás mía, antes tenias a san Potter para que te defendiese, pero el desapareció, luego esta ese noviesucho tuyo, Weasly el pobretón que no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero ahora, ahora estas sola y serás mía te guste o no, ya nadie te podrá ayudar -. Le decía Malfoy mientras le arrancaba la túnica de un sopetón.

Hermione solo pedía ayuda mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, Harry se movió de tal manera que si salía justo por el lado derecho de Malfoy, busco su arma pero no la encontró y se dio cuenta que estaba con el uniforme de salida. Solo tenía su sable y su varita, opto por la segunda.

Cuando Malfoy comenzaba a recorrer las piernas de Hermione, Harry salio de donde estaba, sin avisar a nadie apunto a Malfoy con su varita.

-. Voltius -. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente un rayo de color blanco salio en dirección a Malfoy a quien le pegó en un costado, en sus costillas, inmediatamente cayo al suelo por causa de una descarga eléctrica.

Se levanto un poco aturdido, pero con la varita en alto, miro quien había sido su agresor, miraba con su mirada fría con ánimo de darle su merecido a quien se había atrevido a realizar aquel ataque, cuando estaba en eso se fijo en un joven mas o menos de su edad, con un uniforme militar, y con una varita en alto...una varita?

-. Como te atreves, acaso no sabes que a tus superiores no se les toca -. Le dijo Malfoy.

-. Que yo sepa, no eres un oficial de ejército, además de que ningún mortifago se ha unido aún a las filas del ejército -. Le dijo irónicamente Harry.

-. Que dijiste...mortifago?? Donde??? -. Dijo Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

-. No me trates de engañar Malfoy, te conozco desde hace 5 años y aún tratas de hacerme tonto, no lo creo, deja a Hermione en paz o te las veras con migo, y no creo que te guste mucho la paliza, sino pregúntale a Bellatrix, tu tía -. Le dijo Harry con furia.

-.yo...yo...y...yo, no se nada pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, te pude pasar un accidente muy grave "soldadito" -. Le dijo con sorna Malfoy

Harry fue mas rápido -. Petrificus Totalus -. Grito Harry, inmediatamente Malfoy quedo paralizado, Harry se acerco a el y antes de decirle nada le dijo.

-. Insonorus -. Inmediatamente Hermione dejo de escuchar lo que decía Harry, esta había insonorizado todo el lugar, estaba en una burbuja con Malfoy.

-. Malfoy este es un mensaje para Voldemort, dile que su Némesis volvió de las cenizas para cobrarle todo, dile que vengare la muerte de los Potter y de Sirius Black, mis padres y mi padrino correspondientemente, dile que le cobrare la muerte de Diggory, la muerte de mis tíos los Dursley y la muerte de los hombres de mi batallón, se lo dirás por que de otra manera morirás en 10 días y solo a el se lo dirás, de otra manera caerás fulminado por mi hechizo -. Le dijo Harry.

Malfoy solo movía los ojos desesperadamente.

-. Si Malfoy, soy Potter, el ultimo que queda, el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y oficial del GTM, dale este mensaje a tu señor -. Le dijo Harry a Malfoy. Levanto su varita y dijo

-. Mensaje provite Voldemort, mensajero mortem en 10 día si no ocurre -. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente salió un rayo negro que le pego a Malfoy pero no le causa nada.

-. Ha por cierto si le dices de esto a alguien morirás, así mismo si escribes una carta-. Le dijo Harry.

Luego de eso movió su varita y desapareció la burbuja, dijo -. Sonorus-. Y volvió el sonido ambiente y apunto a Malfoy y dijo -. Finite Incantatem. Malfoy se pudo mover.

-. Dale mi mensaje a tu señor y dile que se prepare -. Dijo Harry, luego tomo a Hermione en brazos y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, dejando a un Malfoy totalmente aterrado y paralizado.

No dijo nada en el camino, Hermione solo se dejaba llevar, esa sensación, ese olor, no lo sentía desde que Harry había desaparecido. Al llegar a la enfermería Harry la dejo sobre una camilla, inmediatamente apareció la Sra. Pomfrey quien iba a comenzar a regañar a Harry cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Hermione sobre la camilla.

-. Srta. Granger que le pasó -. Le pregunto la sra. Pomfrey mientras la revisaba...Hermione no contesto, Harry se dio cuenta de lo difícil de la explicación y le dijo a la sra. Pomfrey.

-. Se calló cuando iba con una pila de libros y no se dio cuenta por donde iba, yo en ese momento pasaba por hay y como vi. Que se tomaba los codos supuse que podría ser algo grave a si que la traje inmediatamente -. Le dijo Harry convencido de sus palabras.

-. Gracias joven, por cierto su abuelo le estaba buscando -. Dijo la sra. Pomfrey.

-. Gracias enfermera, veré que quieres ese viejo molesto antes que me de un sermón -. Dijo Harry arrancando una mirada desaprobatoria de la sra. Pomfrey.

-. No creo que sea necesario, ese viejo molestoso ya te encontró -. Dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas, Harry se giro y vio a Dumbledore con una cara seria que no admitía reproches, Harry bajo la vista y solo dijo.

-. Lo siento abuelo...yo...yo...yo no quería...tu sabes-. Trataba de excusarse Harry, pero unas risas lo hicieron salir de su disculpa, frente a el Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin y el sr. Weasly se reían, sin contar que atrás de el la señora Pomfrey y Hermione también por la embarazosa situación que le hizo pasar su abuelo.

-. Ya veo por que mi padre y mi padrino hacían tantas bromas -. Dijo Harry con un fingido enojo.

-. Éramos los mejores eso si -. Dijo Lupin quien no dejaba de reír.

Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron blancos, estaba Hermione hay quien escucho todo y oculto un grito de sorpresa.

-. Profesor Dumbledore...el...el...es Harry -. Pregunto Hermione mirando alternadamente al profesor y a Harry.

-. Señorita Granger no se confunda -. Dijo Snape saliendo del sopor -. El es James Evans, como usted leyó en aquel libro en la biblioteca -. Le dijo Snape, mientras todos la miraban con un dejo de miedo -. El señor Evans es nieto del profesor Dumblendore y mi Ahijado -. Dijo Snape, dejando mudos a todos los presentes excepto a Dumbledore y a Lupin.

Harry no lo podía creer, Snape era su padrino ahora y por que no Lupin o alguna otra persona. Pero al ver la cara sonriente de su abuelo pensó que todo era una broma.

-. Srta. Granger además mi ahijado no le debe explicaciones a usted, además por que esta usted aquí -. Le dijo la profesora McGonagall, sorprendiendo a un mas a los presentes. Hermione no respondió parte por la sorpresa de conocer le ahijado en común de los dos profesores mas rivales de hogwarts, tan opuestos y con un ahijado en común pobre del chico, además de que no quería contar de nuevo la asquerosa experiencia con Malfoy.

-. Madrina, padrino, abuelo, yo se los diré, esto les concierne a los tres además de a mí-. Les dijo Harry. Los tres aludidos lo miraron sorprendidos, que tiene que ver Harry en que Hermione este en la enfermería??? pensaban los dos profesores y el director

-. Les explico-. Dijo Harry ante la mirada de pregunta de los adultos y la mirada baja de Hermione... luego de unos minutos Harry había relatado todo cual había pasado, sin omitir detalle, los profesores estaban asombrados, todos miraron a Hermione que seguía con la cabeza gacha y unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, la prof. McGonagall se acercó a Hermione y la rodeo con sus brazo, mientras que Snape se acercaba junto Lupin par conversar con Minerva, Albus estaba con Harry un poco mas lejos hablando.

-. Abuelo, Malfoy ya lo sabe todo, sabe que estoy vivo, le mande un mensaje a Voldemort con el -. Le dijo Harry a Dumblendore.

-. Pero Harry, por que? sabes lo que eso significa, es mas de seguro que Malfoy le contara todo a todos y muy pronto tendrás que volver a esconderte -. Le dijo muy serio Dumbledore.

-. No abuelo, lo hechice y le advertí -. Le dijo Harry y pasó a relatarle todo el resto.

-. OK Harry, espero estés seguro de lo que haces, además sabes que te apoyo, pero cuando vayas hacer algo, trata de avisarme antes, para poder pensar en soluciones o protección -. Le dijo Dumbledore mas calmado.

-. Tranquilo abuelo, no seas un viejo sobre protector -. Dijo riendo Harry ante la cara que ponía Dumbledore -. Recuerda que tu me mandaste al GTM, aprendí muchas cosas hay abuelo, ya no soy un niño -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Lo sé Harry, lo sé, y es lo que mas me duele, que tengas que afrontar todo esto sin poder disfrutar de tu edad, tener que esconderte y exigirte mas que al resto -. Le dijo Albus.

-. Hey.abuelo... tranquilo, es mi destino, lo aprendí aceptar, es como es, además estoy feliz sabiendo que te tengo aun con migo, me gustaría que mi padrino y mis padres estuvieses aquí pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida o si -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Te equivocas Harry, te equivocas, pero toma -. Le dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre con el sello del ejército -. Te lo manda O'conor, me dijo que es de suma importancia, algo de prioridad uno, después de eso te digo sobre "TUS" padrinos-. Le dijo Dumbledore dando la vuelta rápido y yendo hacia donde estaban todos, dejando a Harry asombrado pero quien se puso a leer atentamente el sobre.

Al llegar en donde estaban los profesores, Snape y McGonagal se acercaron a el para hablar.

-. Le dijiste la verdad Albus -. Le pregunto McGonagall

-. No Minerva aún no, mejor que lea esa carta que le llegó antes, parece mas importante, en todo caso hablaremos luego los tres con el, ya lo deje con la duda -. Dijo Dumbledore sacando la lengua como un niño chico.

-. Bueno Albus como quieras -. Dijo Snape, (no se sorprenda mas que mal es el padrino de Harry o no???) -. Ahora el caso de Granger, es segunda vez que pasa esto Albus, antes fue con Cho Chang a quien Malfoy si ultrajo, no le creímos y aquí esta la consecuencia, no lo podemos tolerar -. Le dijo Snape.

-. Lo se Severus, pero por la cara que tiene Harry, creo que tiene varias noticias, así que demos una detención al señor Malfoy, dejemos a Harry divertirse -. Dijo Dumbledore con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos, y tenía razón, Harry en ese momento tomaba conocimiento de sus nuevas órdenes y noticias.

La carta que estaba leyendo, eran ordenes y felicitaciones del estado mayor del ejército, la otra eran felicitaciones del primer ministro T. Blair.

Subteniente Harry J. Potter Evans. GTM Presente:  
Estimado sr. Potter, le agradezco inmensamente el rescate de David mi sobrino, no sabe lo feliz y agradecido que dejo a mi hermana y a mí con usted, lamentó saber la noticia de la muerte de la totalidad de su equipo, pero quiero que sepa que murieron como héroes y como héroes serán recordados. Aprovecho de infórmale que he apoyado la petición de su comandante, el mayor O'conor, de ascenderlo al grado de capitán, felicitaciones, lo tiene muy merecido.

Atentamente, Tonny Blair Primer Ministro.

Esta carta tomo en sorpresa a Harry, no sabía lo de su promoción, la otra carta era de O'conor.

Subteniente Harry J. Potter E. GTM Presente:  
Estimado Subteniente me complace informarle que con fecha de ayer, luego de una exhaustiva investigación por parte de efectivos del GTM y del apoyo de la totalidad del alto mando del ejército y el apoyo del sr. Primer Ministro, se le asciende al grado de Capitán de ejercito, en hora buena sr. Potter... aprovecho de informarle que los funerales de sus hombres será llevado a cabo hoy a las mil setecientas horas (1700) su presentación es imperiosa y obligatoria, puede invitar a 6 personas cercanas a usted.

Le saluda Atentamente,

William O'conor Mayor de ejército Comandante regimiento GTM.

Esta noticia a Harry no lo tomo tan de sorpresa, ya lo decía la carta del primer ministro, debía recordar que el ahora era un efectivo del ejército y aunque quisiese quedarse en Hogwarts debía obedecer, dentro de todo eso se le enseño.

Se acercó a Dumbledore a quien le extendió las cartas, mientras el leía Harry miraba atentamente a Snape y McGonagall, ellos se dieron cuenta y dejaron a Lupin junto a Hermione, ellos debían conversar y ahora, Dumbledore quien se dio cuenta de la situación se unió a su nieto y Alos dos padrinos.

-. Creo que es hora de saber un la verdad -. Dijo Harry, visiblemente serio.

-. Si Harry, ya es hora, por lo mismo debemos hablar-. Le dijo Dumbledore -. Tus padres por precaución nombraron a Snape tu padrino en segunda instancia en su testamento, al igual de que Sirius lo reafirmo en el de el, precaviendo que algo como lo que paso a Sirius pudiese pasar -. Le dijo Dumbledore -. Minerva fue nombrada como tu madrina por petición de tu madre.

-. Por que no me lo dijeron cuando conocí a Sirius??? -. Pregunto un poco mas calmado Harry, mas que mal, era la voluntad de sus padres, a quien el respetaba y amaba profundamente.

-. Como crees que te hubieses comportado si supieses que tu madrina era tu jefa de casa y profesora de transformaciones???? -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Si pero por que no me lo dijeron antes, cuando partí al GTM, en ves de enterarme de esta manera????-. Volvió a preguntar Harry.

-. Por miedo -. Dijo Minerva.

-. No se -. Dijo Snape

-. Yo tampoco-. Cerró Dumbledore.

Harry los miro atentamente durante algunos minutos, luego giro sobre su pierna derecha y se dirigió a la puerta dejando muy apenada a la profesora McGonagall, anonadado a Snape quien creía que Harry estaba cambiado pero no tanto y apesumbrado por la culpa a Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, se detuvo unos minutos y antes de irse dijo.

-. Abuelo, madrina, padrino, prepárense a las cinco de la tarde deben acompañarme a una ceremonia, por cierto avísenle al señor ministro W y su señora -. Harry omitió decir sus apellidos por que estaba Hermione hay -. Un puesto más se los dejo a elección suya.

Después de decir esto salió rumbo al comedor, tenia hambre, pero al contrario de estar enojado estaba muy alegre, tenia a tres personas por quien mas luchar, sabía que sus padres y su padrino Sirius no lo dejaron solo, hasta las ultimas pensaron en su seguridad, llegó al gran comedor se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en la orilla cercana a la mesa de los profesores, un poco mas tarde ingresaron los profesores McGonagall y Snape seguidos de Dumblendore, los dos primeros se comenzaron a acercar a Harry, este se paró, aprendió a encarar a todo el mundo. Cuando McGonagall llego junto a el lo abrazo con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, los alumnos que estaban y que entraban en ese momento al gran comedor se quedaron mudos y parados de sorpresa, que la profesora McGonagall abrazara a ese joven, pero lo que mas los dejo pálidos fue cuando Snape abrazo a Harry, Snape demostrando sus sentimientos,... nunca había pasado.

Cuando los profesores se hubieron retirado a su mesa Harry se sentó a comer sin mirar a nadie en completo silencio, aunque el comía todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos y lo miraban como si se tratara de un dios. Harry cuando termino se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

-. Abuelo, neva (sobrenombre que le puso Harry a McGonagall por Minerva) Severus, recuerden que debemos estar a las cinco en punto en la base del GTM -. Dijo Harry.

-. Si James, ya nos dijiste, no te preocupes hay estaremos -. Le dijo cariñosamente McGonagall.

-. Neva, no me digas James, dime Harry -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Bueno, pero ya sabrás cuando me enfade Harry James Potter Evans -. Le dijo graciosamente McGonagall mientras Harry ponía cara de fastidio.

En ese momento por las puertas del comedor entro el señor y la señora Weasly quien al verlo corrió a abrazarlo. Este gesto dejó boquiabierto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione quienes venían la enfermería por que pasaron a recoger a Hermione, no podían creer que su madre abrazara a ese joven extraño con tanta efusión y cariño.

Harry le dijo unas palabras al oído y la señora Weasly lo soltó, para no levantar más confusión de lo que ya estaba.

El señor Weasly se acerco a Harry para saludarlo pero Harry se hizo unos pasos más atrás, cosa que a todos extraños, en ese momento un fuerte saludo sonó en el salón de Hogwarts.

-. Buenos días señor ministro!!!!!! -. Le dijo Harry mientras el señor Weasly se sorprendía al ver a Harry saludándolo de manera militar.

-. Buenos días subteniente o debería decir capitán -. Le dijo el sr. Weasly.

-. Señor aún no me entregan mis grados aunque ya supe de mi ascenso, por el momento subteniente, señor -. Dijo Harry mientras se mantenía marcial y cuadrado.

-. Descanse subteniente -. Le dijo el sr. Weasly.

-. Señor, gracias, señor -. Le dijo Harry mientras se relajaba.

Se acerco junto a los señores Weasly a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore la alargo un poco mas para colocar tres puesto mas, Harry se sentó juntó a la señora Weasly quien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, mientras el señor Weasly saludaba a todos los profesores.

-. Tranquila señora Weasly, déme unos minutos-. Le dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita y se apuntaba a ambos.

-. Burbujas protejo, insonorus -. Dijo Harry, al momento, una burbuja los cubrió a ambos y dejo de entrar sonido a la burbuja, igual mente nadie los podía escuchar solo los veía conversar.

-. Como has estado cariño? has pasado inadvertido, supe de tu altercado con Malfoy, como esta Hermione? supiste lo de Minerva y Severus? como lo tomaste? sabes que debes aceptarlo cierto?? -. Preguntaba la señora Weasly tan rápido que mareaba a Harry.

-. Sra. Weasly por favor tranquila -. Le dijo Harry, cuando vio que esta se calmo siguió hablando -. Esto bien, muy bien, he tenido muchas alegrías en estos días, si he tratado de pasar inadvertido pero usted sabe como es Hermione, mas algunos errores de algunos de los profesores le han dando fundadas sospechas, creo que pronto se entera pero no es tan terrible.

-. Respecto a Malfoy, si lo tuve pero ya los arregle no se preocupe, si supe lo de neva y severus -. Dijo Harry, la señora Weasly se alegro al saber que Harry lo había tomado bien.

Luego de eso conversaron un rato mas hasta que Dumbledore se paró para dar un aviso, en ese momento Harry saco los hechizos que se había auto lanzado.

-. Alumnos, algunos profesores y yo nos debemos ausentar por algunas horas, volveremos después de la cena, el profesor Lupin se queda a cargo de todo, tienen el resto del día libre -. Dijo Dumbledore, luego de decir esto todo el colegio estallo en vítores.

-. Abuelo, quien es la otra persona invitada -. Le pregunto Harry a Dumbledore.

-. No seas curioso James, espera a llegar a la ceremonia -. Le dijo su madrina.

-. Neva ya te dije sobre como llamarme-. Le dijo Harry.

En un momento de descuido Harry se acerco a ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, la profesora McGonagall estalló en carcajadas ante el asombro de todo el mundo, Harry continuaba con su broma, claro que a el también le llegaron algunas cosquillas. Lupin los miraba feliz, por fin el hijo de su mejor amigo estaba feliz hace mucho que no lo veía así.

-.Vamos Minerva, Jamsie, deja a tu madrina, debemos partir luego y tú no te debes demorar -. Le dijo Albus a ambos.

-. Agua fiestas que te pones abuelo-. Le dijo Harry.

Salió en dirección a la enfermería a los minutos volvió con su sable, los guantes blancos y una capa lo que le hacia verse mas apuesto cosas que saco suspiros de casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, cosa que enojo a Hermione quien no supo por que. -. Bien-. Dijo Albus-. Yo, Severus, el señor ministro, su esposa y tú no iremos juntos -. Le dijo Albus a Harry -. Minerva y la otra invitada llegaran en un momento después-. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Ósea es mujer-. Susurró para si mismo Harry.

-. Pasa algo-. Le pregunto Dumbledore.

-. No nada abuelo, nada solo pienso en lo que debo decir -. Dijo Harry.

-. Ok-. Se giro donde estaba el sr. Weasly y le dijo en un susurro -. Le avisaste a quien te pedí Arturo-. Le pregunto Albus.

-. Si Albus, pero estas seguro de que es una buena idea?

-. Si Artur, el ya esta listo, se a hecho muy poderoso, su magia la siento en todo momento, en todo Hogwarts se puede sentir, eso solo significa algo -. Dijo Dumbledore.

-. Esta listo para con todos sus poderes -. Termino de decir Snape quien seguía la conversación en silencio.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-. Ok toquemos este traslador que nos llevara a las coordenadas de la base del GTM -. Dijo Dumbledore.

Al momento todos desaparecieron para aparecer en las puertas de la base militar, cuatro soldados se acercaron con las armas en alto, uno de ellos se acerco, Harry le miro los grados y supo que era un cabo.

-. Alto, identifíquese están en zona militar, recinto prohibido-. Les dijo el cabo.

-. Subteniente Harry Potter, vengo a la ceremonia fúnebre, ellos son mis acompañantes -. Le dijo Harry al cabo.

-. Atención, firme, oficial en base -. Grito el cabo, al momento todo estaban saludando a Harry.

-. En descanso -. Les dijo Harry.

-. Mi subteniente -. Le dijo el cabo para llamar la atención de Harry, quien se la puso inmediatamente -. Por favor sígame usted debe estar en otra parte de la ceremonia, sus acompañantes serán guiados a sus lugares -. Le dijo el cabo.

-. Ok no hay problema -. Le dijo Harry se giro hacia sus acompañantes.

-. Abuelo sigan al soldado, el los acompañara a sus lugares, debo tomar mi puesto -. Dicho esto salio tras el cabo, se subió a un jeep militar, vio a su abuelo y compañía hacer lo mismo en otro jeep, partió el jeep donde estaba el seguido por el otro, pero al llegar cerca de donde se había hecho la ceremonia de graduación 7 meses atrás, el jeep de Dumblendore y compañía tomo hacia atrás del palco mientras que el de Harry siguió hasta donde comenzaba la pista donde tiempo atrás ellos habían desfilado.

El jeep se detuvo y el cabo se bajo, imitándolo Harry.

-. Mi subteniente, debemos esperar a unas personas antes-. Le dijo el cabo, Harry solo asintió.

-. Atención, oficial al frente -. Dijo una voz que Harry conocía pero que no escucha hace mucho, se giro y vio para sorpresa suya a Payne seguido de unos 25 cadetes, todos firmes y saludándolo a él.

Payne se acerco uno pasos y dijo -. Buenos días mi subteniente, sargento instructor W. Payne se presenta con la escuadra de cadetes Wolf, señor -. Le dijo Payne mientras sonreía al decir lo último.

-. Buenos días sargento, descanse -. Le dijo Harry con la voz apretada.

-. Señor pido permiso para hablar con usted franco señor -. Le dijo Payne.

-. Adelante sargento -. Le dijo Harry quien avanzó unos metros hacia adelante.

-. Veo sr. Potter que lo volví a ver, lamento mucho lo que paso con sus hombres, eran todos muy buenos, murieron como héroes y serán recordado como eso, se les dedico una gran placa recordatoria en el casino y en la barraca que ustedes ocuparon -. Le dijo Payne.

-. Gracias sargento, yo también los extrañare, murieron como héroes y valientes soldados, como usted nos enseño -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Lo se sr. Potter lo se, por lo mismo este nuevo grupo en honor a ustedes por hoy quieren ser comandados por ti -. Le dijo Payne.

-. Claro que si sargento, por mis hombres que están en las mejores manos ahora, me enorgullecería ser su comandante de escuadra por hoy -.le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento llego el mayor O'conor junto a todo el alto mando el ejercito y el primer ministro, todos saludaron a Harry y se dirigieron luego de las explicaciones a Harry hacía el palco ceremonial.

Harry se puso al frente de la compañía, se arreglo el uniforme.

Mientras tanto en el palco se sentaba la profesora McGonagall y una joven de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos miel. -. Profesora que hacemos aquí, en la base del GTM-. Pregunto Hermione.

-. Veo Hermione que eres observadora... no te preocupes no te dejare en mano de ellos -. Le dijo la profesora, esto hizo que Hermione se relajara, además estaba con Dumblendore, los señores Weasly, Snape y McGonagall.

-. Hermione, estamos en una ceremonia muy importante, solo pon atención, después te aclaro cualquier duda -. Le dijo McGonagall a Hermione antes que esta preguntara algo.

-. Compañía. Atención, paso regular, de frente ya-. Dijo Harry, inmediatamente todos los cadetes lo siguieron. Cuando comenzaron a caminar una música comenzó a sonar, todos los que estaban en el palco se pararon, frente a ellos estaban pasando los diferentes escuadrones, en medio de todo había 6 ataúdes con guardia de honor y las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes, muchas personas completamente de negro, los familiares de los caídos.

-. En este momento hace su ingreso la escuadra de cadetes "espíritu" quienes por hoy en modo de honor a los efectivos caídos en acto de deber serán la compañía "Wolf" al mando de la compañía se presenta el subteniente Harry James Potter Evans, quien anteriormente comando a los caídos-. Termino de decir la voz de locución.

Cuando Hermione escucho esto casi se desmayó, no lo podía creer.

-. Profesora yo...-. Pero Hermione no pudo continuar.

-. Srta. Grager ya le dije, después hablamos-. Le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione tuvo que callarse, no le quedo otra, se calmo y puso mucha atención en lo que pasaba.

-. Compañía...alto!!! -. Dijo Harry.

-. Compañía... honores...a...a...lo...los c...ca...cai...caídos -. Dijo Harry mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Luego de que la compañía presentara sus saludos, se formaron en fila y una vez mas la voz sonó por los parlantes.

-. Así como entraron sonreído triunfantes, salieron de igual manera, sabían a lo que iban, sabían que si su vida debían de dar ellos la darían, siempre sonrientes y alegres fue esta escuadra, fueron los mejores hombres que me toco entrenar y estoy tranquilo al saber que ellos murieron haciendo lo que mejor sabían, luchar por la paz y dar su vida por que así fue necesario, solo quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ellos y de su líder, el los guío y lucho codo a codo hasta que el ultimo cayo, su misión fue completada pero a un costo, perder a 6 excelentes oficiales, por ellos y por todos los caídos cumpliendo su deber...siempre los recodaremos -. Termino de decir el sargento Payne quien bajo secándose las lagrimas que habían corrido por su cara.

Le toco el turno a Harry, eran sus compañeros y debía despedirse de ellos, subió al estrado, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

-. Cuando llegamos no nos conocíamos, congeniamos al tiro, me dieron su apoyo y confianza y yo les di la mía a ellos, me dolió perderlos amigos, compañeros, subalternos, pero me quedo tranquilo, feliz y orgulloso, por que murieron como lo soñamos, en acción, cumpliendo nuestro deber, como nos enseñaron, siempre los recordaremos por ser los defensores de la paz, los justicieros del bien, los guardianes de las esperanzas...nunca los olvidare... Vivir con honor, caer con gloria -. Fue lo último que digo Harry... No se logro controlar, se quebró, pero dignamente camino hasta ponerse al frente de los ataúdes, frente al palco, se calmo y dio la última orden a la escuadra.

-. Atención, presentar armas -. Inmediatamente la guardia de honor coloco las gorras de cada uno encima de cada féretro.

-. Oficiales en presencia, saludar -. Dicho eso se cuadro y saludo al alto mando, mientras una bandera era sostenida al frente de cada féretro por dos soldados.

-. Atención, ultima orden, dirigirse a la ultima morada...nunca los olvidaremos...vivir con honor, caer con gloria... rompan filas-. Fue lo que dijo Harry antes de caer de rodillas... Rápidamente Payne corrió donde el y lo trato de ayudar pero Harry lo detuvo.

Inmediatamente el trompeta toco ultima marcha

Tu tutu...Tu tutu...tuuuuu tutu tuuuuuuutuuuuuuuuu -. Muchas lágrimas corrían por los rostros de todos.

Harry se paro lentamente...miro al frente y dijo.

-. Guardia de honor...atención... cargar armas -. Sonó un solo clic.

-. Apunten... -. Todas las armas de la guardia de honor se dirigieron al cielo.

-. Fuego -. Sonó un trueno desde la boca de las armas.

-. Fuego -. Sonó nuevamente el trueno

-. Fuego -. Sonó por última vez el trueno.

-. Guardia de honor...saludar ya -. Dijo Harry.

-. Bajar armas ya -. Todas las armas volvieron a donde estaban.

-. Damas y caballeros, se dirigirá a ustedes el sr. Tonny Blair, primer ministro -. Dijo una voz por los parlantes.

-. Damas y caballeros, oficiales, cadetes, soldados, es un honor para mi otorgarles el grado de teniente coronel a los subteniente de la escuadra "Wolf" caídos en acto de servicio, así como otorgarles las medallas al merito, al honor y cruz azul a cada oficial de la escuadra, es también para un honor al subteniente Harry James Potter Evans al rango de Capitán y comandante de escuadra, otorgarle la cruz púrpura a valor y coraje en campo de batalla -. Dijo el primer ministro... Todos se pararon aplaudiendo.

-. Capitán Potter preséntense en arsenal, capitán Potter preséntense en arsenal, operativo 1, operativo 1 -. Dijo una voz.

Harry tomo un jeep y salió rápidamente hacia el arsenal, seguido por varios jeep mas, mientras tanto en el palco otra cosa ocurría.


	6. Volviendo al mundo y encuentros con el p

Capitulo 6: "Volviendo al mundo y encuentros con el pasado..."

Mientras Harry se dirigía rápidamente hacia el polvorín con varios oficiales atrás del en el palco se vivías otra cosa.

-. Profesor Dumbledore, necesito conversar con usted -. Le dijo Hermione muy seria cosa que impresiono mucho a Dumbledore.

-. Ok Srta. Granger vayamos a... -. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que una persona lo tomo desde la túnica cosa que lo detuvo unos momentos, se giro para ver quien había sido y se dio cuenta que era Artur Weasly quien estaba con una mujer que lo bombardeaba de preguntas...era nada mas ni nada menos que... Rita Skeeter.

Albus sabía lo que significaba eso, Artur necesitaba ayuda, se giro hacia Hermione y le dijo

-. Srta. Granger espéreme un momento, conversaremos todos mientras tomas un refresco, algo me dice que Harry volverá mas pronto de lo que creemos -. Le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione quien solo asintió.

-. Artur, Rita -. Saludo Dumbledore -. Dime Artur que necesitas -. Le dijo Dumbledore al Ministro de Magia.

-. Veras Albus, la señorita Skeeter quiere saber todo, él por que de la farsa y todo, le explique que por algunas razones de seguridad no todo se le puede contar -. Explico Artur.

-. Eso es cierto señorita Skeeter, acompáñeme le puedo decir todo -. Dijo Albus mientras se dirigía a sentarse para explicarle todo a la periodista.

Mientras tanto Snape, McGonagall y los Sres. Weasly trataban de calmar a Hermione.

-. Como quieren que me calme, como quieren que me calme, si a la persona que mas quiero, que siempre he querido (no se daba cuenta de lo que decía) que pensé que estaba muerto y que me ilusione cuando leí sus iniciales en un libro, pero luego me convencí que no podía ser, aparece aquí y me encuentro que es un oficial de ejército...ustedes quieren que me calme-. Dijo Hermione bastante exaltada -. Mejor váyanse a la...

-. Srta. Granger!!!! Termine la oración y será suspendida de Hogwarts por tiempo indefinido -. Le dijo McGonagall.

-. Lo siento profesora, no fue mi intención -. Dijo la alumna apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-. Se que no fue tu intención, pero comprende tanto a nosotros como a Jamsie no ha costado ocultar mucho esto -. Le dijo Snape.

-. Jamsie???? -. Le dijeron los Sres. Weasly y Hermione, mirando a Snape con cara de explícate...

-. Ha bueno lo que quiere decir Severus que a nuestro ahijado le carga que le digan el diminutivo de James, Jamsie, entonces cuando no esta o lo queremos fastidiar le decimos así -. Dijo alegre McGonagall.

-. Profesora perdone la pregunta, pero como pasó todo esto -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Srta. Granger hay cosas que solo le puede responder James, otras cosas nosotros, solo le quiero decir algo, mantenga todo esto bajo secreto, el mundo mágico se va a enterar de la verdad mañana y en Hogwarts todos estarán exaltados, espero poder confiar en su discreción -. Le dijo Snape.

-. Si profesor, no se preocupe-. Le dijo la alumna.

Mientras tanto Harry llegaba al arsenal, entro rápidamente al edificio, en ese momento solo estaban los soldados de turno, un sargento cedió cuenta de la presencia del oficial.

-. Atención...ALTO!!!!!! Oficial presente -. Ordeno el sargento.

-. Capitán Harry J. Potter sé presenta -. Dijo Harry.

-. Capitán Potter menos mal, lo estamos siguiendo desde que salió de la platea. -. Le dijo el mayor O'conor.

-. Lo siento mi mayor, pero un operativo no se puedo retrasar -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Tranquilo capitán -. Le dijo el primer ministro.

-. Señor, como esta su sobrino señor -. Le dijo Harry cuadrándose.

-. Bien capitán, muy bien, y todo gracias a usted, descanse, lo que tenemos que decirle es delicado -. Le dijo Blair.

-.Potter, tiene una nueva misión, en esta estará de guardaespaldas -. Dijo el mayor.

-. Señor, gracias pero no, no soy guardaespaldas, soy un operativo, lo mió es el campo no estar cuidando a alguien -.

-. Capitán Potter, usted es el mejor hombre que hemos tenido, no hay otro como usted, esta misión es especial, por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda -. Dijo Blair.

-. Pero señor, soy un operativo, soy un hombre de campo señor, si me quedo cuidando a alguien me oxidare, manden a los del MI-5, ellos son para eso no nosotros -.

-. Potter es una orden, que no se le suban los humos, si no obedece la orden estará poniendo una soga en su cuello, no tendré miramientos en mandarlo a una corte marcial!!!!!! -. Le dijo enojado el Mayor O'conor.

-. Señor, si señor-. Dijo Harry.

-. Capitán, estas son sus ordenes -. Le dijo el mayor entregándole un sobre grueso -. Dentro esta la historia familiar de su contacto, donde estudia, sus padres...todo, es imperioso que la proteja, su padre es uno de los mejores científicos que tiene el país y el ejercito y hemos recibido datos de amenaza en contra de ella -. Dijo el mayor.

-. Señor. Entonces ahora seré una niñera, no lo creería, pero bueno órdenes son órdenes-.

-. Capitán cuando lea los datos se dará cuenta que no será tan niñera -. Dijo el mayor.

-. Bueno señor. Con que equipos contare para esta misión -.

-. Capitán, el día de contacto con su objetivo comenzará a tener luz verde, todo aquel que sea de desconfianza o amenace de algún modo la integridad física de su contacto será eliminado, debe protegerla al costo que sea -. Le dijo el mayor.

-. Entendido señor -. Dijo Harry.

-. Capitán tómese un descanso, dentro de tres semanas, le primer lunes deberá hacer su contacto con la persona, cualquier cosas estaremos en contacto, por lo que se usted estará con su abuelo o no? -. Le dijo el mayor.

-. Si señor, estaré un tiempo con el, usted sabe mi situación y me he enterado de algunas cosas de mi vida que quiero asimilar y disfrutar un poco -. Le dijo Harry

-. Bien capitán, entonces suerte y que dios le acompañe -. Le dijo el mayor.

-. Si señor, dios y mis armas serán mis jueces y verdugos desde ahora -. Dijo Harry.

Este comentario sorprendió a todos, sabían que Harry no descansaría en paz hasta no vencer a los mortifagos y a voldemort que para variar son los que amenazan a hora a muggles inocentes.

Salió desde el arsenal en dirección a la que fue su barraca, al llegara ella se paro en frente y se fijo en la placa que estaba en la entrada.

"En recuerdo de aquellos quienes dieron su vida por los ideales y compromisos que hicieron con este regimiento, gracias a ellos la paz del mundo podrá seguir un poco mas...Gracias a todos los integrantes de la escuadra Wolf, quienes cayeron en servicio dando su vida hasta el máximo...

Harry estaba emocionado, todo le recordaba a su equipo, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a sus hombres... un poco mas abajo decía la frase con la cual se caracterizaron.

"Vivir con honor, Caer con gloria"

-. Siempre los recordare -. Susurro Harry mientras se cuadraba. Salió caminando hacia donde lo esperaban su abuelo, sus padrinos, Hermione y los señores Weasly, antes de llegar se puso unos lentes negros (onda matrix, eran del porte del ojo).

Al llegar aún estaban los ataúdes hay, había gente alrededor de ellos, la guardia de honor seguía hay.

-. Atención, oficial presente -. Dijo una voz, inmediatamente toda la guardia de honor se puso firme, esperando alguna instrucción de Harry.

-. Sargento, firme y al frente, el resto descanse.

-. A la orden mi capitán -. Dijo el sargento.

-. Sargento, por favor, lleven los ataúdes al cementerio, hay lo estarán esperando para enterrarlos -. Le dijo Harry.

-. A la orden mi capitán -. Dijo el sargento dando media vuelta, mientras les daba las instrucciones a los soldados.

Harry estaba tenso, no sabía por que, pero esta vez era una tención diferente, una tención por una persona, el no tenía idea que Hermione estaba hay, en ese momento vio correr a una mujer con una pluma y un pergamino, seguida por dos soldados y mas atrás por tres personas mas.

-. HARRY!!!!!!! HARRY POTTER!!!!! -. Le gritaba la mujer, hasta que llegó Serra no se dio cuenta de quien era.

-. Señorita alto o disparo-. Dijo un soldado, Harry no se dio cuenta de la orden del soldado, Skeeter seguía corriendo hacia el, estaba a menos de cinco metros cuando sonó un!!TATA!! Inmediatamente todos se pararon, Harry instintivamente se lanzó sobre Skeeter cubriéndola con su cuerpo, al cabo de un minuto levanto la vista y vio al soldado con el arma apuntando al cielo y todos mirándolo a el. El soldado estaba pálido.

-. Esta bien Skeeter -. Pregunto Harry.

-. Si...si..si...g...gra...gracias -. Musitó ella

-. La próxima vez cuando escuche la orden de alto, se detiene, por lo menos agradezca que estuviera cerda mió y el soldado no le disparo por temor a herirme, si no estaría muerta -. Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el soldado.

-. Mi capitán...yo...no..-. trataba de disculparse el soldado.

-. Tranquilo soldado, usted solo cumplió con su deber, pero la próxima vez no dude y dispare a las piernas es mas efectivo -. Le dijo Harry mientras le quitaba de las manos el fusil M-16.

-. He abuelo a la cuenta de tres lanza unas tres monedas lo mas alto y lejos que puedas -. Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore que en ese momento llega llegaba corriendo.

-. Cla...cla...cla...ro -. Dijo el cansado.

Harry tomo el rifle, se lo aculato, le quito el seguro lo acomodo.

-. Tres!!!-. grito Harry.

En ese momento tres monedas salieron rápidamente hacia arriba perdiéndose de la vista de todos, Harry solo bajo un poco el arma e inmediatamente sonó !!!!! ta..tatata.tatatatatatattatatatatatatatatatata!!!! ¡click! Sonó, Harry había descargado toda el arma, inmediatamente tres monedas cayeron al piso, Harry le devolvió su arma al soldado, se coloco los lentes y camino hasta sentarse en la primera grada.

Dumbledore se acerco y tomo las monedas al mirarlo no lo pude creer. Harry había llenado de hoyos las monedas.

Mientras estaba sentado en la grada con la cabeza gacha, sintió que alguien tenia la vista puesta en el, se paro y dijo.

-. No mires de esa forma que es incomodo, si me quieres preguntar algo hazlo pero no mires de esa forma -. Dijo Harry.

-. Claro...por que no me escribiste y no me dijiste quien eras cuando estabas en Hogwarts -. Le dijo la voz.

Harry quedo pálido, esa voz era de...no, no podía ser, ella no sabía que el estaba hay, nadie lo sabía excepto Malfoy, pero el no diría nada. Se giro lentamente con la vista en el suelo, cuando termino de girar levanto la vista y se saco los lentes, no lo podía creer, frente a el estaba parada una joven con el pelo castaño liso, ojos color miel, unas lagrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro, lo que confirmo la sospechad e Harry fue ver que tenia la túnica de hogwarts con el Emblema de Gryffindor. Harry estaba mudo no sabia que decir, no sabía que hacer, solo se giro y dijo

-. Lo siento pero no puedo estar a tu lado -. Dijo mientras salio caminando con el sobre en la mano rumbo a la salida, pasó de largo incluso el saludo de un pelotón que pasaba frente a el.

La profesora McGongall se acerco a Hermione quien tenia la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas corría por su mejilla.

-. No te preocupes Hermione, tiene miedo, miedo a que te pase algo, todos los que están vinculados a el ha muerto -. Le dijo McGonagall.

Mientras tanto Snape salió tras Harry.

-. Harry!!.

-. Harryyyy!!!!!

-. Harry James Potter Evans -. No había caso no paraba.

-. Capitán Harry James Potter Evans, Alto en este mismo momento -. Le grito Furioso Snape. Harry se detuvo en seco, eso le dio tiempo a Snape de llegar a su lado.

-. Que te pasa Harry, por que te comportas así con Hermione, acaso no vistes como estaba -. Le recrimino Severus.

-. Que quieres que haga Severus, que me acerque la salude y le diga "hola Hermione, tanto tiempo, sabes...Voldemort no me mató, me escondí y entre al ejército para esconderme de el y entrenarme, para empezar una nueva vida por que toda le gente que quiero y estimo y que esta a mi alrededor muere"...no Severus ya no puedo mas -. Le grito Harry a Snape mientas se abrazaba a el.

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Snape, es verdad que se llevaban mucho mejor pero no pensó que Harry lo llegase a abrazar, Snape solo lo abrazo y apretó en su pecho, esa sensación era nueva, se sentía como un padre.

-. Severus tengo una nueva misión, tengo que proteger a alguien, en tres semanas mas tengo que hacer contacto con ella, solo te pido que le digas a mi abuelo que llegare en la noche a Hogwarts -. Le dijo Harry a Snape mientras abordaba un porche rojo y salía rápidamente de la base del GTM.

-. Severus y Harry -. Le dijo una voz tras el.

-. Se fue Minerva, dijo que llegaba en la noche a Hogwarts-. Dijo Snape mientras se giraba hacia el grupo que estaba a sus espaldas.

-. Granger, trate de no incomodar a James, mientras mas lejos este de el, mejor, tanto por su seguridad como por la de el -. Le dijo Snape.

-. No se preocupe profesor, no me acercare mas a el, para mi Harry Potter aún esta perdido -. Dijo Hermione con voz indiferente.

Todos tomaron el traslador y desaparecieron de ese lugar para aparecerse en Hogwarts.

La cena estaba en la mitad cuando Harry entraba al gran salón, todos lo miraron pero siguieron comiendo ya que sabían que era el nieto del director de Hogwarts y de dos de los mejores profesores de Hogwarts. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de los profesores miro a Hermione quien lo miro pero luego beso sorpresivamente a Ron apasionadamente, cosa que le dolió a Harry, el sabía lo que sentía por ella.

A Ron, quien el beso lo tomo sorpresivamente, quedo extasiado con la efusividad de su novia.

-. Hermione y esto por que? -. Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-. A caso no puedo besar a mi novio? -. Le respondió la pelirroja con otra pregunta.., después de eso no se volvió hablar más en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-. Abuelo, neva, Severus, profesores -. Saludo Harry mientras se paraba en frente a su abuelo.

-. James quiero conversar con tigo, en mi despacho, después de la cena, tu actitud de hoy, y no me vallas a responder con una evasiva por que debemos hablar -. Le dijo Dumbledore mientras le dejaba claro que no había excusa alguna para no ir.

-. Como quieras abuelo, como quieras -. Le dijo Harry.

-. James, siéntate a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor -. Le dijo Minerva.

-. Madrina no hay otra mesa, por favor -. Le dijo Harry con una cara que derritió a todas las muchachas que lo estaban mirando.

Todas cruzaban los dedos por tener a ese apuesto y joven oficial sentado en su mesa.

-. Si Jamsie, siéntate en la mesa de Slitheryn -. Le dijo Snape.

-. Gracias padrino -.

Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slitheryn, cuando lo vieron llegar malfoy se corrió lo suficiente como para que 4 Harry se sentaran hay, se sirvió comida en un plato y comenzó a comer. En un momento Harry se paro apuntando a Pansy Parkinson a la cabeza con una flamante pistola bereta, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

-. La próxima vez parkinson, que te atrevas a poner tu pie o tocarme como lo acabas de hacer acabaras llenas de agujeros... te quedo claro -. Le dijo ferozmente Harry.

La chica solo atino a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que con la impresión que se llevo solo temblaba.

-. James!!! Baja eso y ve al despacho de tu abuelo YA!!!! -. Le grito Minerva.

Harry solo se paró y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida del Gran salón, no se fijo que adelante de el Hermione y Ron caminaban juntos, muy pegados y acalamerados besándose. Al ver esto Harry una pequeña y fugaz lágrima salió de su mejilla.

Al llegar a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore, encontró a este esperándolo.

-. Abuelo, veo que me esperas.

-. Si Harry, entremos que tienes que conversar con alguien -. Dijo Dumbledore dando paso a Harry. Cuando llegó junto a Dumbledore a su despacho se encontró con Rita Skeeter, quien aún no podía salir del asombro y luego de bombardearlo de miles de preguntas se retiro al cabo de cuatro largas hora.

-. Bueno Abuelo, espero que con esto quedemos listos, ahora todo el mundo sabrá de la vuelta de Harry James Potter Evans -. Dijo irónicamente Harry.

-. Bueno Harry era necesario, Voldemort lo sabrá tarde o temprano, así que es mejor que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-. Concuerdo con tigo abuelo -. Dijo Harry ocultando un bostezo.

-. Bueno Harry es hora de descansar -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba.

-. Si abuelo ve, como tú tienes en donde poder hacerlo.

-. No te pongas así Jamsie, tú también tienes donde, toma -. Le dijo Dumblendore mientras le pasaba el mapa del merodeador -. Lo encontré entre los restos la noche en que murieron tus tíos, en el encontraras la respuesta. Por cierto, la contraseña de Gryffindor es "sigue adelante" -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras se daba la vuelta y marchaba a descansar.

-. Gracias abuelo-. Dio en un susurro Harry.

Doblo el mapa y salió del despacho de su abuelo, no sabía a donde ir, cuando se le ocurrió ver el mapa.

-. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas -. Dijo apuntando con su varita al mapa. Al instante se comenzó a oscurecer pero en ves de aparecer lo de siempre apareció otra cosa.

"Si tienes el mapa en estos momentos es por que eres le hijo o de Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático o Colagusano, ya que solo uno de nuestros hijos lo pueden tener, debes tener ya 16 años, todo un hombre, cuando desaparezcan estas letras veras una nueva sala, la sala de los merodeadores, puedes entrar a ella por la sala común de Gryffindor, solo debes decir el sobrenombre de tu padre y agregar, por siempre merodeador, la entrada esta al costado derecho de la chimenea en donde esta el retrato del paisaje.

Recuerda lo mucho que te queremos.  
Los merodeadores.

Después de terminar de leer las letras desaparecieron dando pasó a ver el mapa del merodeador, Harry comenzó a buscar la sala, hay estaba marcada con una "M" justo donde decía las instrucciones, se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor, para suerte suya no se topo con nadie en el camino, al llegar se acerco al retrato de la dama gorda y dijo.

-. Sigue Adelante -. Inmediatamente la señora gorda le hablo.

-. Hasta que llegaste, el profesor Dumbledore me contó todo, bienvenido nuevamente a casa joven -. Le dijo la dama gorda.

-. Muchas gracias es bueno verla de nuevo -. Le dijo Harry a la dama gorda mientras entraba a la sal común, antes de entrar a la vista de todos se auto hechizo.

-. Invisibilum -. Inmediatamente desapareció de la vista de todos, camino con cuidado de no golpear a nadie y se acerco a la chimenea a espera de poder entrar, estaba llena de alumnos de todos los grados así que no podía hacer nada aún.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba los alumnos se iban yendo, tan solo quedaban dos de tercero, Ginny que estaba terminando una tarea de pociones, Hermione y Ron, los dos últimos estaban sentados en el sillón donde acostumbraban sentarse los tres.

-. Ron, como estará Harry, espero que este donde este, este mucho mejor de lo que estamos nosotros -. Dijo Hermione recordando lo que paso durante la tarde.

-. No lo se Hermione, no se como estará ni me imagino, sabes por que mejor no me das uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan -. Le decía ron mientras le tomaba de la cintura.

-. No, Ron, Suelta, aún quedan pequeños y debes irte acostar, tengo que esperar que llegue McGonagall, tiene que decirme algo y ya es tarde, si te ve aquí de seguro te resta puntos -. Le dijo Hermione al tiempo que se safaba de los brazos de Ron.

-. Bueno Hermione, como quieras, que descances -. Le dijo Ron después que la beso efusivamente.

A los pocos minutos se sintió el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, deseguro ese fue ron serrando la puerta de la pieza de los hombres de 6º año.

Hermione se quedo mirado el fuego, ya no se sentía cómoda con Ron, nunca se sintió cómoda con Ron. De repente una lágrimas comenzarón a brotar por la cara de Hermione.

-. Por que Harry, por que me hiciste sufrir de esta manera, primero desapareces y te haces pasar por muerto, luego apareces, me entero de toda la verdad pero me dicen que por mi bien no tenga contacto con tigo... si supieras lo que ciento por ti, si supieras lo que me has hecho falta, si lo supiera -. Decía hermione mientras sollozaba.

Harry no lo podía creer, por mas que quería no acercarse a ella, su barrera comenzaba a flaquear, Harry sabía desde hace mucho que estaba enamorado de Hermione, ella siempre estaba hay, nunca se preocupo si estaba o no en peligro, pero el no podía permitir que algo le pasase a ella, no, no, no, no podía ocurrir, pensaba Harry.

En ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall, converso una palabra con Hermione y luego la mando a acostar, ella se quedó hasta que hermione desapareció de su vista y se sentó en el sofá para descansar, ese día le había tocado muy agitado.

-. Vamos Jamsie, se que estas hay, te puedo sentir, tu magia es incomparable, es pura y única -. Le dijo su madrina.

-. De seguro mi abuelo te lo dijo madrina -. Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-. Mmmm en parte si -.

-. Y bueno que quieras madrina?? -. Le pregunto Harry.

-. Pues bueno veras, yo...yo... quiero saber si me dejas entrar a la sala esa de tu padre con tigo???-. le pregunto

-. Neva tu sabes que no puedo, sabes que lo que hay puede inculpar a cualquier bromista que se considere tal, pero lo considerare -. Le dijo Harry a su madrina.

-. Ok cariño, que descances, nos vemos mañana -. Le dio su madrina mientras le besaba en la mejilla y se retiraba de la sala común.

-. Ok aquí vamos -. Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la pared al retrato del paisaje.

-. Cornamenta por siempre merodeador -. Dijo Harry... Al momento la pared se movió dejando paso a un pasillo con una puerta. Harry entro por la puerta, se encontró con una sala espaciosa, amoblada con una gran alfombra en el piso. Toda pintada con colores sobrios pero alegres, en el centro una mesa con cuatro sillas, se acerco a ellas, en el respaldo de cada silla se podía leer un nombre.

-. Cornamenta, Paddfoot, Canuto, Colagusano -. Leyó Harry mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se acerco a las dos primeras sillas, cada una tenia un sobre, Harry tomo primero la de la silla de su padre.

Estimado Harry:  
Te preguntaras como se tu nombre, fácil, es el que pensé ponerte si eras hombre, y como esta en la carta, eso es algo que la magia te puede explicar.  
Mi querido hijo, de seguro en estos momentos no estoy a tu lado, ya que esta carta tiene ese fin, solo aparecer si yo ya no estoy, este donde este estoy seguro que es al lado de tu hermosa madre, juntos, los dos, velamos por ti hijo, se que tu abuelo, tu madrina Minerva y tu Padrino Sirius te están cuidando mucho, si por alguna razón Sirius no está, tu tienes otro padrino Severus Snape, Snivelly, aunque nos llevábamos mal, paso algo que nos hizo cambiar hijo.  
Recuerda lo mucho que te amamos siempre, y recuerda, vivir con honor y caer con gloria, cuídate mi niño, siempre te amaremos y en algún lugar no muy lejano te estaremos esperando para ser la familia que no te pudimos dar, nuestro inmenso amor,

Te aman, tus padres.,

James y Lily Potter.

Harry ya no aguanto más, no podía soportar que por culpa de Voldemort hubiera perdido la posibilidad de tener una familia como todo niño normal, cayó de rodillas, sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho y de pronto lanzó un grito tan fuerte que todo Hogwarts se despertó.

-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! -. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de que una luz blanca lo cubriera y lo hiciese desaparecer de hay.

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape y Lupin corrieron al gran comedor, sintieron todo ese poder mágico que tenia cargado el ambiente, todos los alumnos estaban ya en el gran comedor, todos sentían un ambiente pesado.

Dumbledore estaba por mandarlos a todos a dormir cuando algo pasó, en medio del gran salón una luz ploma apareció, de ella emergieron dos hombres, todos al verlos se estremecieron por lo menos a uno, eran Voldemort y Salazar Slitheryn.

-. Jajá jajá, veo que produzco terror...eso...me gusta -. Dijo Voldemort

-. Que quieres Tom, acaso no te basto con eliminar al ultimo de los Potter -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. No me mientas viejo loco, uno de mis mortifagos me entrego una nota firmada por el Heredero de Gryffindor y otro de mis próximos mortifagos me dio un mensaje de el...donde, donde lo tienes escondido -. Le grito Voldemort.

-. No se a lo que te refieres p... -. No alcanzo a terminar un cruciatus de Voldemort hizo caer de rodillas a Dumbledore.

-. Jajajajaja, hasta que al fin te pones de rodillas, jajajajaja -. Reía Voldemort.

-. Alto, no sigas, yo no quiero esto, nunca lo quise, solo quise más clase para Hogwarts, pero nunca quise la muerte, veo que no eres merecedor de lo último de mis poderes -. Le dijo Slitheryn a Voldemort.

En ese momento apareció una luz blanca que dejo paso a un hombre.

-. Veo Salazar que tu heredero no es lo que esperabas, salió peor a ti -. Le dijo con sorna el desconocido.

-. Si Godric, tienes razón, pero ciento que hay otro que lleva parte de mi.

-. Si, es cierto hay otro pero ese es mi heredero, no te diré donde esta, por que sabes que no confió en ti, solo que la historia vuelve a estar como antes y se volverá a repetir, solo que esta vez uno de ellos quedara vivo -. Le dijo Gryffindor.

-. Y en cuanto a ti -. Le dijo dándose la vuelta hacia Voldemort -. Tu fin se acerca -. Dicho esto una luz salio de su mano y desapareció a Voldemort. Luego lanzo un rallo a Dumbledore quien se sintió mejor.

-. Salazar si estar arrepentido no le des la ultima parte de tu poder a tu heredero, el no tiene los mismos ideales que tu, los tiene mas torcido, lo que si te puedo decir que el mió ya esta con todos los míos, hace poco se hizo el traspaso -. Dicho esto se acerco a Dumbledore y le dijo.

-. En tu momento te enseñe, pero ya mi tiempo paso, pude ver que a tu nieto se le enseño bien y que a aprendido mucho pero a la vez ha sufrido de igual manera, el esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante deberá afrontar TODO de frente y sin dudar, apóyalo -. Dicho esto desapareció.

Dejo a todo el alumnado y parte del profesorado de Hogwarts anonadados, excepto tres profesores y una alumna, la alumna intuía que algo pasaría y los tres profesores (Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Snape) ya sabían lo que se avecinaba.

Todos se fueron sus salas comunes aún muy asustados por lo que había pasado.

Dumblendore llamó a Lupin, Severus y Minerva a su despacho.

-. Lupin busca a Harry en la cámara de los merodeadores, quiero saber como esta y si esta bien.

-. Ok Albus, voy saliendo a eso -. Dijo Lupin al tiempo que se paraba y salía por la puerta del despacho del director.

-. Minerva, Severus, mañana todo el colegio sabrá de la existencia aún de Harry, como el ya esta todo lo preparado, mucho mejor que un Auror, no se que hará lo que si les daré a los alumnos dos semanas de vacaciones para que se retiren a sus casas, necesitamos reforzar las barreras de Hogwarts y es mejor hacerlo ya -. Les dijo Dumbledore.

-. Si Albus tienes razón, dentro entonces de tres semanas se darán las vacaciones, mientras creo que Harry debe presentase frente a Hogwarts para que no sea peor después -. Dijo Minerva M.

-. Opinó lo mismo que Minerva -. Dijo Snape -. Además de que Harry tiene que cumplir otra misión más así que no se en cuanto tiempo lo veremos, lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes.

-. Cuando saldrá la noticia Albus? -. Pregunto Minerva

-. Mañana, los alumnos que tengan suscripción al profeta lo sabrán ,pero mande a que el profeta mandara un ejemplar a cada alumno, la de mañana será una edición especial, sin contar de una visita especial también -. Dijo Albus con los ojos brillando.

Luego de eso Snape y Mcgonagall se retiraron mañana será un día eufórico total.


	7. Se sabe la verdad, Se afrontan las decis

Capitulo 7: "Se sabe la verdad, Se afrontan las decisiones, Se acepta la Misión... " 

Era temprano en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaban o comenzaban a levantarse, pero ya había cuatro personas en pie conversando junto a un joven soldado.

-. Bien Harry, sabes, ayer tuvimos la visita de tres personajes -. Le decía su abuelo.

-. Si abuelo lo sé, Godric me lo dijo cuando se fue a despedir de mí, tu sabes bien que soy una amenaza latente para todos si me quedo aquí, lo mejor es irme a Londres muggle, a un lugar que tiene el ejército para sus oficiales y esperar hay a poder hacer contacto con la persona que debo proteger-.

-. Harry veo que aun no abres el sobre -. Le dijo Snape al muchacho -. Te aconsejo que lo habrás ponto y entenderás que es mejor que te quedes aquí con nosotros, además hoy es el día "D" -. Le dijo serio Snape.

-. Padrino, no me caldees con eso, sabes, no se si es correcto eso -. Dijo dudoso Harry.

-. Hey., Jemsie, el ya lo sabe, sabe que estas vivo, lo mejor es que ahora todo el mundo lo sepa, bueno todos lo van a saber hoy pero es mejor que te muestres en Hogwarts, además ya todos saben que eres mi ahijado, el ahijado de Minerva y el nieto de Albus -. Dijo Snape.

-. Bueno como digan, saben...estoy harto de esconderme de ese maldito, si no fuese por que tengo qué cumplir mi misión me dedicaría exclusivamente a darle casa al asesino de mis padres, de Sirius, de mis Hombres, de todos los magos y muggles inocentes que murieron bajo su mano -. Decía Harry mientras apretaba los puños.

-. Lo sabemos Harry, ten por seguro que podrás hacerlo -. Dijo Dumbledore -. Ahora es mejor que bajemos a desayunar-.

Todos se pararon en dirección a la puerta, todos comenzaron a salir cuando Lupin, quien solo escuchó, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba parado sin moverse.

-. Vamos Harry, has pasado por cosas peores que esto, eres fuerte, mucho mas que todos nosotros, esto no te puede afectar -. Le dijo Remus. -. No Remus, no es eso, es miedo a enfrentar cosas que me dolerán mucho, cosas que son el pilar cada día para despertar y vestir este uniforme y enfrentar las cosas -. Le dijo Harry.

Remus intuía por que Harry le decía eso, el sabía de la relación de Ron y Hermione desde hace mucho, ellos llevaban casi 6 meses juntos.

-. Harry, esta es una prueba de la vida, tendrás muchas y no debes darle la espalda, enfréntala con valor y fuerza, si te pega, párate, si te lastima sánate, si te duele, sobate, pero no dejes de darle frente, es mejor fallar de frente que fallar de espaldas -. Le dijo el Licántropo.

-. Gracias Remus, eres un buen amigo, gracias por ser como eres, eres lo único que me queda para acordarme y saber de mis padres y padrino.

-. No Harry, tienes a tu madrina y a tu nuevo padrino, tienes a tu abuelo y me tienes a mi, al tío moony, tienes a Hogwarts, en cada rincón puedes recordarlos, pero recuerda Harry, su memoria es lo mas sagrado para ti, que nadie los ofenda, ellos dieron su vida por ti, porque tu eres lo mas preciado que tenían y lo hicieron sin importarles las consecuencias.

-. Gracias Remus, siempre lo recordaré, no los defraudare, ni a ti, ni a ellos, ni a mi abuelo, padrino y madrina, Voldemort firmo su sentencia de muerte y yo...yo seré cazador, juez y verdugo -. Dijo Harry saliendo del despacho de su abuelo dejando a un Remus muy asombrado.

-. Has crecido Harry, todos estamos orgullosos de ti sabemos que triunfaras -. Susurro Lupin para él.

Harry se encamino hacía el comedor, ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría hoy así que estaba entre tranquilo y nervioso, al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor se arreglo su uniforme de gala, este estaba diferente, ya no era el azul este era con una guerrera blanca, fina, delgada que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, en el brazo izquierdo a dos dedos de hombro se veía la insignia del GTM, en sus hombros una estrella en cada uno reflejaba el grado de capitán que tenia, en su pecho en el lado izquierdo tenia puestas las cuatro medallas que recibió, en su cintura tenía puesto un cinturón negro con un porta sable con el correspondiente sable, su pantalón de color azul mar con borde de color dorado en ambas piernas, zapatos negros brillantes, guantes color blanco y gorra color azul con ribete dorado.

El aspecto de Harry era fabuloso, se veía realmente bien, como había hablado con su abuelo y padrinos se lanzo el hechizo de invisibilidad y espero afuera del gran salón sin molestar en la entrada a que todos los alumnos ingresaran y leyesen el diario, después de eso una explicación de Dumbledore y el entraría.

Luego de que el último alumno hubo ingresado al gran salo, eso después de casi 45 minutos de espera, Harry se comenzó a poner muy nervioso y aún más cuando comenzó a sentir un centenar de ululeos de un centenar de lechuzas que traían el periódico mágico "El Profeta".

Cuando las lechuzas hicieron la entrada nadie se sobresalto, todos sabían que era el correo matutino, claro que se sorprendieron cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a dejar a cada alumno una edición del diario el profeta, todos los alumnos comenzaron al leer el diario al darse cuenta lo que decía con enormes letras

Edición Especial.

Una gran noticia para todo el mundo mágico. Hace ya un poco mas de 7 meses este diario tuvo la amarga, triste y penosa labor de informarles a todos los magos del país y del mundo que el joven Harry James Potter Evans se encontraba desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto luego de que sufriese el ataque de mas de un centenar de mortifagos a la casa donde vivía con sus tíos y un primo quienes lamentablemente resultaron muertos en el ataque, el joven Potter quien se hizo conocido hace ya 16 años por derrotar al señor tenebroso y luego desde hace 5 por derrotarlo reiteradamente se dio por desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto en el ataque, recordaremos que el ministro de magia decreto duelo de cinco días

Bueno hace unos días la reportera quien os escribe recibió la invitación directa del señor Ministro de Magia Artur Weasly a una ceremonia fúnebre en los cuarteles del GTM, todos se preguntaran que es el GTM, el GTM es el Grupo Táctico Mágico, un grupo de magos quienes son entrenados por el ejército muggle para luego de 7 meses graduarse como oficiales del mismo, la particularidad de este grupo es que en el los jóvenes que ingresan son de exclusivo orden mágico, ósea en otras palabras son magos.

En este acto fúnebre se le daba honrosa sepultura a un destacamento de 6 oficiales, recién graduados hacia menos de dos semanas, estos héroes cayeron en cumplimiento de su deber al rescatar con éxito al sobrino del Primer Ministro Muggle Tonny Blair, este grupo formado por 7 oficiales recibió las mas altas condecoraciones. Mis queridos lectores se preguntaran y que tiene que ver esto con el Joven Potter? Pues mucho, ya que uno de los jóvenes oficiales es el Capitán Harry James Potter Evans, y por que digo es y no fue ??? la respuesta es fácil, el joven capitán quien comandaba la misión fue el único sobreviviente a esta misión, siendo el quien rescato al sobrino del primer ministro, sus compañeros cumpliendo con su juramento lo defendieron hasta que logro su acometido, el joven Potter aunque salió airoso de la misión recibió un ataque de manos de los captores, quienes para nuestra sorpresa eran mortifagos comandados por Bellatrix Lastrange, el joven capitán puedo rescatar al pequeño claro que sufrió un ataque que dio en el, para suerte de ambos no fue una gran herida.

El joven Potter fue condecorado con las máximas distinciones y por las máximas autoridades, siendo presentes a este acto el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, la profesora de Transformaciones. jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall y el profesor de pociones de la misma escuela, Severus Snape, junto a ellos estuvo el Ministro de Magia, Artur Weasly y su señora. Todos ellos acompañaron en tan honorífica ceremonia al joven oficial.

Para nosotros es un honor, agrado y motivo de felicidad anunciar la aparición del joven Harry James Potter Evans, visto por su servidora Rita Skeeter, a quien se le concedió una entrevista del mismismo joven (ver pagina 5), el mundo mágico esta de fiesta y gloria por la aparición del joven Potter, así que los mortifagos y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, deben de preocuparse, ya que el entrenamiento de los oficiales del GTM es mucho mas avanzado y completo que el de los Aurores del Ministerio.

Informo Rita Skeeter, reportera del profeta.

Inmediatamente un murmullo generalizado invadió el Gran Salón, ningún alumno de Hogwarts podía creer lo que estaban leyendo en el profeta, Harry Potter el niño que vivió, quien estaba dado por presunto muerto y seguro desaparecido, esta vivo, los murmullos crecían, todos miraban con ojos expectantes a las palabras o actos de sus profesores, pero tres eran la vista general de todos los alumnos, Snape, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, estos estaban concientes de ello.

Dumbledore se paro y se aclaro la garganta, logrando que todos los alumnos le pusieran atención, haciendo que un profundo y expectante silenció embargara el salón.

-. Estimados alumnos, veo que leyeron la noticia sobre el Sr. Potter, también se que tiene miles de preguntas, solo puedo decir que me alegra y emociona saber de la aparición de Harry, ahora quien debe ser felicitado y considero que debe decirles algo -. Dumbledore cayó para ver la expectación de todo el alumnado -. Bien veo que están expectantes, entonces...Harry James Potter Evans, podrías entrar y dejarles ver a tus antiguos compañeros que es verdad -. Dijo Dumbledore mientras sonría.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran salón se abrieron y comenzó a entrar el joven oficial, mirando hacia el frente hasta llegar la mesa de los profesores.

-. Claro abuelo como quieras dijo -. Mientras sonreía -. Pero primero deja saludar a los profesores quienes aún me miran con cara incrédula -. Dijo mientras se cercaba a la orilla derecha para comenzar a saludar a los profesores.

-. Profesora Sprout, cuanto tiempo, sus conocimientos sobre Herbó logia me sirvieron mucho -. Le dijo el joven.

-. Gracias joven Potter -. Le dijo la profesora.

-. Profesor Flint (así se escribe) muchas gracias por su enseñanza.

-. De nada joven Potter fue un place -. Dijo el profesor.

-. Profesor Binns, un gusto verlo de nuevo -. Dijo Harry , el profesor se desilusiono un poco al no recibir las gracias por su clase.

-. Igualmente joven -. Dijo el transparente pasajero.

-. Hagrid, mi viejo amigo, un gusto verte mi querido amigo -. Le dijo Harry efusivamente al tiempo que abrazaba al semi-gigante.

-. Ha...Harr...Harry -. Dijo Hagrid mientras no podía ocultar las lagrimas y le daba un abrazo a Harry que lo dejo sin respiración.

-. Remus, bueno a ti te he visto pero igual es un gusto -. Le dijo Harry al amigo de sus padres y padrino y ahora amigo de el.

-. Bien veo que me quedan tres personas especiales -. Dijo Harry elevando un poco la voz (N/A: claro que por el silencio no había necesidad OO).

-. Padrino, como estas, se que nos hemos llevado mal, pero he aprendido a quererte -. Le dijo Harry a Snape mientras lo abrazaba, dejando a un sonrojado y emocionado profesor. -. Yo también Harry, me da un gusto poder verte -. Dijo el profesor, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-. Madrina, contigo he pasado mas tiempo, pero estos meses sin tus retos..fue...relajado -. Dijo divertido Harry.

-. Digo lo mismo de ti JAMSIE, la enfermería y yo hemos estado mucho mas tranquilas -. Dijo su madrina mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Harry.

-. Verdad madrina -. Se dirigió donde estaba la enfermera -. Sra. Pomfrey la extrañe tanto -. Dijo Harry echándose a los cuellos de la enfermera.

-. No sabe cuanto lo extrañe Sr.. Potter, no sabe cuanto -. Dijo divertida la enfermera.

-. Abuelo, eres el último pero el más querido, a ti no te digo nada por que todo lo sabes -. Dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

-. Si mi niño, mi pequeño JAMSIE. Lo se -. Dijo divertidamente Dumbledore.

-. Veo que tendré que corregir ciertos aspectos suyos -. Dijo Harry apuntando divertidamente a sus padrinos y abuelo.

Se giro para quedar en frente de sus antiguos compañeros.

-. Alumnos de Hogwarts, es para mi una inmensa alegría volver a pisar este suelo, recorres estos pasillos y poder estar en este salón, aquí es mi segunda y única casa, aquí pertenezco, aquí crecí, pero aquí no volveré -. Cuando dijo esto Harry todos comenzaron a murmurar, Harry siguió hablando -. Voldemort me busca para acabar con migo o yo con él, además, soy, como ven, oficial de ejército, por lo mismo no puedo ni quiero compartir mucho con ustedes, espero entiendan mis razones -. Dijo Harry, caminando hacia la puerta.

-. Te crees mucho Potter, pero sin ese uniforme el Lord Dark te hubiese acabado ya -. Le grito Malfoy desde la mesa de Slitheryn.

-. Mortes, corpum explote -. Dijo Harry tan rápido que pillo a Malfoy de sorpresa, su cuerpo se comenzó a inflar y a llenar de sangre, gritaba como loco, mientras que los profesores y alumnos miraban aterrados la escena, muchos le lanzaron el Finite Incantatem pero no funcionaba nada, Harry movió su mano de forma extraña e inmediatamente Malfoy sano.

-. Esto Malfoy es para que veas que estoy mejor adiestrado que tu o que cualquiera en magia, sin contar mi adiestramiento muggle, adviérteselo a Voldy, dile que su final esta muy cerca -. Le dijo Harry.

Snape estaba muy enojado, furioso al igual que Mcgonagall ante la actitud de Harry.

-. Harry, Harry James Potter!!!-. Le grito Mcgonagall frente a todo el comedor.

Harry solo volteo y se quedo mirando fijo a su madrina.

-. Que fue todo eso Harry -. Le pregunto Severus.

-. Eso -. Dijo apuntado a Malfoy -. Es para que sepan que no estoy para aguantar niñadas de nadie, lo dejo claro, no se me acerquen y estarán seguros -. Dijo Harry.

-. Claro ahora que volviste y estas en el ejército, eres oficial y tienes muerta a las chicas de Hogwarts, te crees inalcanzable -. Esa voz era de Ron, Harry no lo podía creer, no de el.

-. R...Ron, te equivocas, leíste bien el profeta? Acaso no sabes lo que he pasado hasta ahora Voldemort me caga la vida, perdí a todos mis hombres en una misión, y sabes a manos de quien? Mortifagos, es por eso que no los quiero cerca de mí. Dijo Harry con la cabeza baja -.ahora si me disculpan, hay dos personas que me esperan -. Dicho esto Harry salió del gran comedor.

Desapareció por la chimenea de la oficina de Dumbledore, apareció en las tres escobas, gracias a dios nadie lo reconoció.

De hay tomo su auto rojo que estaba estacionado hay y se dirigió al cementerio de Royal Place. Al llegar hay busco dos lapidas, las encontró

James Potter y Lily Evans Excelentes padres y buenos amigos Por siempre en nuestros recuerdos.

Harry se arrodillo y se quebró, ya no podía mas, lloró igual que un niño pequeño, se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en la lapida.

-. Me hacen tanta falta, seque hay gente que me quiere, pero no es lo mismo, pero no se preocupen los vengare a ustedes y a todos los que murieron por culpa de Voldemort -. Dijo Harry mientras se paraba y saludaba de forma militar a sus padres, se subió a su porche rojo, puso la radio y arranco en dirección a las tres escobas, escuchando la canción de Men in Black (la que canta Will Smith) mientras tanto en Hogwarts había una discusión en la torre de Gryffindor.

-. No, Dean, no lo puedo entender, somos amigos desde primer año aquí, y no sabes lo mucho que sufrimos -. Le decía Hermione a un chico sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-. Si lo sé Hermione, por que aunque no he compartido tanto con Harry como lo hacían ustedes -. Dijo esto apuntando con un dedo a Ron y Hermione -. Siempre lo he querido y estimado mucho, a el no le importa como seamos todos, el solo quiere ser Harry Potter como es, no por lo que es ni por lo que hizo, creo Ron que hoy te pasaste con el comentario que le hiciste -. Termino Dean.

-. Alo mejor si, alo mejor no, saben, me canso de que Harry siempre sea quien tenga toda la atención de todo el mundo, ahora resulta que el director es su abuelo, la profesora Mcgonagall y Snape son sus padrinos, no creen que sea irrisorio? -. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-. No crees que si dices de decir estupidez estaría mejor -. Le dijo Neville que para sorpresa de todos estaba temblando de furia -. Ninguno aquí sabe lo que se siente perder un padre y una madre, todos los tienen vivo, pero Harry no, además de que tuvo que vivir 11 años de tormento con sus tíos y lo único que el quiso fue en este mundo poder crecer y olvidarse de lo que había sido su vida pasada, pero con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado buscando su muerte desde que llegó se le hizo muy difícil y lo único que nos pide es que no nos acerquemos para no morir y nosotros en vez de apoyarlo lo atacamos, pues saben que, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS AMIGOS ENTONCES!!!!! -. Grito Neville mientras se paraba y se iba a su cuarto dejando a todos pensativos.

En realidad Neville tuvo razón, Harry lo único que quería era que nadie mas muriese por culpa de él.

Al llegar Harry a Hogwarts se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, antes de entrar se auto lanzó el hechizo de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la sala de los merodeadores, una vez hay se sentó en la silla que tenía el nombre de su padre y abrió el sobre leyendo con especial atención lo que este tenía dentro, cuando termino de leer la hoja de ordenes en donde le indicaban todo su misión, deberes, y actos a seguir en caso de ataque etc. Tomo los fólder (carpetas) en donde estaba la vida completa de quien sería guardaespaldas cuando abrió la carpeta y vio al foto de quien sería y leyó su nombre no lo pudo creer, se paró y salió disparado al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola dijo la contraseña y subió, cuando entro al despacho de su abuelo no se percato que estaban sus padrinos y todos los prefectos de las casas de Hogwarts y si lo hizo no le dio mayor importancia, dejo a todos descolocados por su actitud.

-. TU LO SABIAS CIERTO!!!! -. Fue lo primero que le enrostro Harry a Dumbledore cuando entro al despacho.

-. No se a lo que te refieres-. Le dijo en su habitual tono calmado.

-. NO ME MIENTAS ABUELO, TU LO SABÍAS, SABIAS QUE ELLA HIBA A SER MI PROTEGIDA, TU LO DEBES SABER POR QUE SI NO SERIA POR MAGIA TODOS LOS PERMISOS PARA PROTEGERLA QUE ME DIERON -. Gritaba cada vez más alterado Harry.

-. Harry James Potter Evans -. Dijo la voz de su madrina -. No le hables en ese tono a tu abuelo -. Dijo en tono de reproche.

-. Sabes que madrina -. Dijo más calmado Harry -. Sabes por que estoy así?- . pregunto él. Cosa que ella negó con la cabeza.

-. Por esto -. Dijo Harry, sacando su varita dijo -. Accio carpeta.

Inmediatamente por la venta entraron dos carpetas las cuales Harry tomo y se las pasó a su madrina para que las leyera, ella comenzó a leer y su cara de sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más los prefectos, Dumbledore y Snape la miraban con cara de ¿que es eso?, luego de unos minutos Minerva le paso los documentos a Dumbledore quien solo les lanzó una rápida mirada.

-. Harry, veo que estas en conocimiento de tu nueva misión...y..si, yo sabía de esto, pero me solicitaron no decirte nada, lo mas seguro es que no hubieses aceptado -. Le dijo su abuelo tranquilamente.

-. Claro que no abuelo, obvio que no hubiese aceptado, si los quiero lejos de mí por el peligro que corre, ahora debo protegerla, no crees que sea irónico? -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Perdón profesor pero...de que hablan -. Pregunto uno de los prefectos presentes.

-. De nada que les incumba a ustedes, estas son cosas muggles que son del ejército, así que por favor retírense que debo conversar con mi abuelo -. Dijo Harry.

-. James controla tu genio o te lo controlo yo -. Le dijo Snape quien acababa de leer los fólder.

-. Esta bien Severus -. Dijo y se volteo a donde estaban los prefectos -. Lo siento no fue mi intención-. Luego de esto se sentó alejado del resto.

-. Alumnos, si fuesen tan amables de dejarnos solos, debemos conversar con mi nieto, señorita Granger, por favor usted quédese -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

Todos los prefectos salieron, preguntándose por que solo Hermione se tuvo que quedar en el despacho del director.

-. Srta. Granger por favor tome asiento y lea esto -. Le dijo Dumbledore pasándole los fólder.

Luego de unos minutos leyendo Hermione levantó la vista con cara de no entiendo, Harry se dio cuenta de esto.

-. Granger lo que hay a y son mis ordenes, para serte mas claro debo hacer de tu guardaespaldas, entendiste ahora -. Le dijo Harry de mala forma.

-. Potter si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, yo no pedí protección, soy capaz de hacerlo sola -. Dijo visiblemente molesta Hermione.

-. Mira señorita "puedo hacerlo sola" te lo digo de una vez, estas bajo mi cuidado desde ahora, donde tu vayas yo iré, son mis ordenes y por mas que no me gusten debo cumplirlas, quedo claro, y no se te ocurra pasarte de lista por que con migo no lo lograrás -. Le dijo Harry a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara.

-. Como quieras Potter, pero no espero pasar con tigo las dos semanas de vacaciones que nos darán, -. No te lo estoy pidiendo, por que igual lo haré, tus padres ya saben de esto, así que hazme el trabajo fácil ok, mira que fui entrenado para misiones y no para hacer de niñera -. Dijo Harry.

-. Profesor es imperioso que sea el y no otra persona, como usted o el profesor Snape? -. Pregunto Hermione a Dumbledore.

-. Srta. Granger hay cosas que hace gente mucho mas cualificada que nosotros y en este caso Harry es lo mejor que hay, espero resuelvan sus diferencias, ya que las encuentro tontas, pero bueno ustedes sabrán por que -. Dijo Dumbledore.

-. Harry, desde ahora tienes pase libre a todas las clases que curse Granger, además de la torre de Gryffindor y al dormitorio de las chicas, pero solo en caso de extrema urgencia -. Dijo Mcgonagall.

-. Pero profesora nadie puede pasar al cuarto de las mujeres -. Reclamo Hermione.

-. No te preocupes Granger, no iré a espiarte si eso es lo que te molesta -. Le dijo Harry sin esperar su comentario le hablo a su abuelo -. Abuelo me compre algunas cosas en Hogsmeade y en Londres, lo que quiero saber es si puedes hacer funcionar mi automóvil en el mundo mágico, tengo la autorización pero ese es uno de los hechizos que aun no me salen bien -. Le dijo Harry a su Abuelo, quien asintió .

-. Emmm ,Harry, que auto te compraste? -. Le pregunto Snape.

-. Me compre un porche, ultimo año, nuevo, de 2500 centímetros cúbicos, asientos de cuero, aceleración de 0 a 100 Km. en tan solo 15 segundos es, increíble -. Le dijo Harry a Snape.

-. Ok Harry, hoy en la tarde tendrás listo tu automóvil -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Ok, gracias ahora si me disculpan voy a salir a caminar -. Dijo Harry.

Dicho esto salió del despacho del profesor, con Hermione siguiéndole, Harry no le dio importancia a esto, siguió su camino hacia el campo de quidditch. Hermione se sentó en las gradas a leer un libro que tenía, de reojo miraba lo que hacia Harry.

Mientras Harry hizo aparecer unas dianas de tiro, junto a unas cajas grandes, se saco la guerrera e hizo aparecer un bolso negro, con un movimiento de su varita estaba vestido todo de negro. Con un equipo muy parecido al de los Swat ,pero con menos cosas y más liviano, cargo dos armas y comenzó a apuntar, en un momento descargo ambas armas en la diana de tiro, Hermione pegó un buen salto por el susto que se dio, puso atención en todo lo que hacia Harry.

Muchos alumnos que habían escuchado los disparos se acercaron al campo de quidditch, Harry en un momento hizo un movimiento con su mano y las cajas se abrieron, eran unos boggarts, inmediatamente tomaron la forma de 2 hombre vestidos de negro, quienes se abalanzaron sobre Harry.

Este comenzó a combatir mano a mano con los hombres, estaba practicando según les explico Dean, artes marciales, en un momento uno de los hombre- boggarts le rasgo una parte del chaleco que tenia puesto, el otro se encargo de arrancárselo dejando al descubierto todo el torso de Harry, todas las muchachas que estaban ahí incluyendo Hermione se quedaron observando el buen cuerpo de Harry, unos pectorales formidables, los abdominales bien marcados mas la dureza de sus brazos, todas las chicas se estaban derritiendo por dentro.

En ese momento desde el bosque prohibido salió volando una gran nube de pájaros, cosa en la que reparo Harry, guardo los boggarts con un movimiento de su mano y cargo inmediatamente las dos armas, se las coloco en un porta armas que tenía, cargo su fusil M-16 y se puso otra chaleco negra, se colgó cruzado el fusil y se auto lanzó el hechizo de invisibilidad.

Acababa de lanzarse el hechizo cuando miles de hechizos salieron desde el bosque prohibido paralizando a varios estudiantes, a todos los tomo por sorpresa el ataque, las mujeres corrían gritando mientras los hombres trataban en lo posible de detener a los 30 mortifagos sin mucho resultado.

De repente comenzaron a caer los mortifagos muertos por heridas certeras en la cabeza, Harry había entrado en acción, mientras hacia blanco en algunos mortifagos que seguían a unas alumnas de tercer no se dio cuenta que tres mortifagos rodeaban a Hermione y la aturdían para llevársela, en ese momento Harry se hizo visible y tiro sus armas, corrió tras los mortifagos que aun no se daban cuenta de que los seguían, luego de pegar un salto mortal cayo delante de mortifagos quienes se sorprendieron por la acción de Harry, antes de decir nada dos mortifagos estaban muertos en el suelo, Harry había utilizado las artes marciales, el otro mortifago le lanzó a Hermione con el fin de escapar, Harry se lanzó a tomar a Hermione para evitar que se golpeara, en ese momento llegó Ron.

-. Tómala y llévatela hacia adentro, avisa a mi abuelo, dile que llame al ministerio de magia por refuerzos -. Le dijo Harry a Ron.

-. Y tú que vas hacer? -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Eliminar algunas serpientes -. Fue todo lo que le dijo Harry a Ron mientras salía tras los pocos mortifagos que quedaban. En ese momento se despertó Hermione.

-. Ro...Ron, que pasó, porque estoy con dolor? -. Pregunto Hermione.

-. Tranquila amor, los mortifagos te trataron de raptar pero Harry estaba hay y lo impidió -. Le dijo Ron.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en la mitad del campo de quidditch rodeado de mortifagos (los que quedaron vivos).

-. Veo que nuestro señor tiene razón, el bebe Potter esta vivo -. Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-. Claro Bellatrix, y sólo por que me sirves para mandarle un mensaje a Voldy te dejare viva -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Jajá jajá pero que eres gracioso Potter, una vez ya te acabamos con tus hombres ya hora estas solo, morirás -. Dijo la mortifago mientras le lanzaba un cruciatus a Harry.

Todos los mortifagos siguieron con la acción, Harry recibió cerca de quince cruciatus, luego de parar el cuerpo de Harry se desplomó sobre las rodillas de este, Harry sangraba de todo el cuerpo pero tuvo fuerza suficiente para decir dos cosas.

-. Mortes voltes nurum -. Inmediatamente todos los mortifagos cayeron muertos excepto Bellatrix.

-. Te lo dije, ahora dile a Voldy, que no se podrá acerca ni a Hogwarts ni a Hermione, mientras este yo nadie la tocara, dile esto a tu señor...por cierto...Sangre Corpus -. Dijo Harry, el hechizo le pego de lleno a Bellatrix, su cuerpo de lleno de heridas sangrantes, en ese momento Harry se trataba de incorporar para lanzarle otro hechizo pero ella desapareció.

Harry se logró parar y ver que todos los mortifagos estaban muertos, se giro y vio a cuatro figuras corriendo hacia el, dio dos pasos y su vista se ennegreció y cayó redondo al suelo, se había desvanecido.

Al llegar hay las figuras solo una ahogo un grito de sorpresa, las otras tres se miraron.

Una apareció una camilla bajó Harry y dijo -. Movilis Corpus, vamos Minerva hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, Severus, espera que lleguen los Agrores y revisen el área que no quede ningún mortifago -. Le dijo Dumbledore a Snape.

Salieron lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas hacia la enfermería, se veía que Harry estaba bastante mal, al llegar a la enfermería, varias alumnas eran atendidas por histeria, nervios o desvanecimientos, cuando entraron el director Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall con una camilla en donde venia Harry toda la enfermería se callo, era como si no hubiese nadie, la enfermera se acerco rápidamente a los profesores.

-. Que paso? Que le paso al joven Potter ¿-. Pregunto la enfermera viendo el estado en que se encontraba Harry.

-. No sabemos Poopy, lo encontramos así, rodeado de mortifagos -. Dije la Mcgonagall con un nudo en la garganta.

-. Rápido, súbanlo ahí, sáquenle la chaleca y los pantalones -. Dijo la enfermera a la vez que corría al lugar donde tenía las pociones, varias alumnas al escuchar las ordenes de que hacer de la enfermera se acercaron a mirar, esperando ver lo que comentaban todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

Cuando Mcgongall le saco el chaleco quedo impresionada por el buen cuerpo de su ahijado, pero también horrorizada por el aspecto que tenia el cuerpo, todas las venas se le marcaban, realmente el ataque había sido muy fuerte, cuando estaba por sacarle los pantalones se dio cuenta de todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, Ginny Weasly, Parvarti Patil, Lavander Brown, Luna Loovegod, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Hanna Aboot, por nombrar algunas.

-. Señoritas no hay nada que mirar aquí... -. Estaba diciendo Mcgonagall.

-. Vamos Minerva, después espantas a las chicas del cuerpo de tu ahijado, ahora sácale el pantalón, esta poción es fuerte y necesito que tenga la menos ropa posible -. Dijo la enfermera ante la alegría y expectación de las mujeres a y congregadas.

Cuando Mcgonagall le saco el pantalón todas las miradas de las chicas se dirigieron a un solo lugar, los bóxer estaban bueno, mmmm buenos antes la vista de las chicas, las piernas de Harry también estaban bastante trabajadas, musculosas y fuertes, las venas también se le marcaban.

-. Alguien me puede decir que fue lo que le paso a este muchacho -. Preguntaba histérica Madame Pomfrey.

-. Enfermera, Harry después de darme a Hermione para traerla acá corrió tras los mortifagos que quedaban vivos -. Dijo Ron gritando desde atrás para que lo escucharan.

-. Si, recibió cercad de quince maldiciones cruciatus de parte de los mortifagos, luego vi que algo decía y todos los mortifagos que le atacaron cayeron muertos excepto uno, que luego de escuchar a Harry recibió la maldición heridas del cuerpo y desapareció -. Dijo Neville Longbotton.

-. Como sabe usted eso señor Longbotton -. Le pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.

-. Lo que pasa profesora que un mortifago me tenía bajo ataque y mi escudo no aguantaría mucho, en eso apareció Harry y lo mato con tan solo dos golpes -. Dijo Neville ante el asombro de todos por lo recién contado.

-. Ok todos fuera excepto los profesores, necesito trabajar rápidamente -. Dijo la enfermara al tiempo que echaba a todos para afuera excepto a los profesores y a los alumnos que estaban en las otras camas, luego de una hora de trabajo, de darle pociones y administrarle hechizos, la enfermara pudo relajarse, el peligro había pasado.

-. Bueno lo pero ha pasado -. Le decía la enfermara a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall -. Esta estable y en un par de días podrá salir de acá, eso sí nada de magia por lo menos en una semana, esta muy débil, si no fuese por su cuerpo, que lo tiene muy bien trabajado y desarrollado, no hubiese aguantado.

-. Gracias Poopy estamos mas tranquilo ahora -. Le dijo Dumbledore.

-. Poopy, no dejes que lo molesten, excepto sus amigos no quiero que le permitas visitas a nadie más de los alumnos -. Le dijo Mcgonagall.

-. Ok Minerva, no hay problema.

Luego de esto los profesores se retiraron, tenían cosas que hacer, quedaron de ir en la noche a ve como estaba Harry.

-. Viste lo bueno que estaba Harry -. Le decía Parvati a Lavander.

-. Claro, si esta como para comérselo altiro -. Dijo Lavander ante las carcajadas de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor y de la cara de odio de los chicos de la misma casa y curso.

-. Esta arto bueno tu amigo Hermione -. Le dijo Parvati.

-. No me preocupa Parvati, el Harry que yo conocí no es el mismo que esta en la enfermería -. Dijo Hermione.

-. No digas eso Hermione, es el mismo, cuando vio que los mortifagos te estaban llevando con ellos, corrió tras ellos y luego de matar a dos con dos golpes te tomo cuidadosamente y te entrego a Ron para que te llevara a la enfermería -. Dijo Ginny la menor de los Weasly.

-. Aún se preocupa por ti y por todos nosotros, es el mismo Harry, con la diferencia que aprendió cosas nuevas y maduro, todos sabemos el por que de eso -. Dijo Neville.

-. Miren, solo se que Harry es mi "guardaespaldas" por ordenes de sus jefes en el GTM, a mí me da lo mismo -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Tú GUARDAESPALDAS!!!!!! -. Chillaron las Ginny, Parvarti y Lavander -. Que suerte que tiene herm, con ese guardaespaldas no quiero más protección de nadie -. Dijo Lanvander.

Ron miraba y escuchaba despreocupado la conversación, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Parvarti, quien se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, de esto se dio cuenta Ginny y Hermione, esta ultima decidió dejara pasar eso, quizás eran ideas suyas, pero la menor y única mujer de los Weasly, Ginny, tendría una seria conversación con ambos.

-. Ron podríamos salir, necesito hablar con tigo, hace mucho que no estamos juntos hermanito -. Le dijo Ginny con una cara de niña pequeña que su hermano no pudo resistir.

Salieron de la sala común y se pusieron a caminar, ambos iban callados, cosa muy rara en Ginny.

-. Ron -. Dijo Ginny para romper el silencio -. Que hay entre Parvarti y tú -. Le soltó de sopetón Ginny, haciendo que su hermano se quedase parado por la pregunta.

-. P...por...por... que... lo preguntas? -. Le dijo un tanto nervioso Ron.

-. Ron no te hagas el tonto, hace mucho que veo como se miran, como conversan cuando se juntan, además he visto las salidas que tienes con ella algunas noches, o acaso crees que no me daría cuenta -. Le dijo en tono de reproche Ginny.

-. Ginny yo no... estas confundida -. Le dijo Ron tratando de hacer desistir a su pequeña hermana.

-. No Ron, no estoy confundida, dime hace cuanto que estas con Parvarti o se lo diré a Hermione, ella tiene mejores métodos para a averiguar todo -. Le dijo amenazadoramente Ginny.

-. La verdad Ginny es que llevamos cerca de 1 mes -. Le dijo ron a su hermana con la vista en el suelo.

-. Y CUANDO PIENSAS DECIRLE RONALD WEASLY!!!!! Le grito su hermana.

-. Decirle que Ginny, decirle que?.

-. Como que decirle que?, decirle Hermione no podemos estar mas juntos por que ya no te quiero es simple hermanito, pero ten claro una cosa, las cosas no volverán hacer como antes -. Le dijo sabiamente su hermana.

-. Lo se hermanita, debo hacerlo...lo haré solo te pido que este cerca de ella cuando se lo diga, de seguro nesecitara apoyo -. Dijo el pelirrojo yéndose a dormir.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba metido en uno de sus amargos recuerdos.

-. Corre Harry, no dejes que te atrapen cooooorrrrreeeeeee (tipo de voz cuando se ralla un cassette) -. Le decía una figura a Harry.

Otro cuadro, veía seis ataúdes abiertos, los reconoció como los de sus hombres, pero dentro no había nadie, se giro y se encontró con los seis cuerpos feamente heridos, se acercan lo toman del cuello y con un aliento gélido le dice -. Tu casusastes nuestra muerte, deberás pagar.

-. No, yo no quise, perdón, yo no quiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -. Grito Harry mientras sentía que caía en un abismo negro.

Cuando se despertó, abrió los ojos, se encofró en un lugar muy conocido para el.

-. Veo joven Potter que despertó, hace mucho que no lo veía por acá -. Le dijo la señora Poomfrey mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo escuetamente Harry -. Cuantos heridos hubo? -. Pregunto Harry.

-. Pocos, usted fue el mas grave, pero gracias a dios y a su resistencia puedo sobrevivir -. Le dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Mientras tanto Harry se vestía con un buzo que le trajo Dumbledore, en la espalda decía ejército y delante decía "Capitán H. Potter" y en su brazo las insignias bordadas y sobre los hombros la estrella bordada también.

-. Si sobrevivir, eso es lo que e hecho toda mi vida sobrevivir -. Con esto se marchó de la enfermería, le cansaba ese lugar, además el sueño lo tenía latente aún.

Comenzó trotando lentamente luego subió su ritmo de trote, recorría los pasillos, salió hacia el campo de quidditch, y comenzó a trotar y correr, su transpiración corría por la cara y empapaba el polerón del buzo. Harry ya no podía soportar ese sueño.

Luego de estar corriendo por unas dos hora, quedo fatigado total, se dirigió a la sala de los merodeadores, llegó y se ducho, se puso otro buzo igual al anterior solo que este era de color negro con las letras blancas, salió sin ser visto y se dirigió al gran comedor, no tenía hambre pero debía ir, al llegar muchos alumnos estaban hay ya, se hizo un leve silencio y todas las mujeres se quedaban mirando a Harry, este ya estaba incomodo, se acerco a la mesa de los profesores y luego de saludarlos a todos se acerco a su abuelo.

-. Sabes que no quiero comer aquí pero tampoco quiero hacerlo solo -. Le dijo Harry a su abuelo luego de mantener una pequeña discusión sobre el desayuno.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa y silla a un costado de la mesa de los profesores, se sentó y tomo su desayuno tranquilamente, mientras leía le periódico muggle que le mandaba todos los días Tonks. Termino se paro junto a su abuelo y salió.

-. Que harás hoy Harry?.

-. Pues bueno, ya que debo cuidar a Hermione, empezaré desde hoy, se que no es necesario pero es mejor así, además de que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros.

-. Eso esta claro Harry, pero contrólate, pronto necesitaran ambos una persona cercana, muy cercana -. Le dijo su abuelo -. Por cierto los profesores saben que la cuidaras, solo te pido no te entrometas en las clases, ya todos sabemos tu nivel, no los opaques -. Le dijo con una sonrisa su abuelo mientras dejaba a Harry pensando en lo que le dijo antes.

-. Claro abuelo no hay problema -. Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore.

-. Bueno es hora de ir a las clases con hermione -. Se dijo Harry a si mismo mientras caminaba al aula de pociones, Dumbledore le había dado el horario de los sexto años. Llegó antes que todos los alumnos, entro y se encontré con su padrino quien corregía unos pergaminos.

-. Hola cascarrabias -. El dijo juguetonamente Harry.

-. Hola Jamsie -. Le respondió Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y su padrino.

-. Que haces Severus?-.

-. Bueno, corrijo unas tareas de tus ineptos ex compañeros Harry -. Le dijo su padrino.

-. Severus trata de no molestarlos ni tratarlos mal, hazlo por mi, sí, consiénteme -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que lo abrazaba, Snape aún se descolocaba ante esa muestra de afecto de su ahijado pero lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar.

-. Ok Harry, pero que no se te vuelva una costumbre.

-. Gracias viejo cascarrabias -. Le dijo Harry.

En ese momento los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, sorprendidos por ver a Harry sentado en la silla del Profesor Snape desordenando su escritorio y registrando todo ante la mirada reprobatorio de él, en un momento saco un brasier de uno de los cajones.

-. Padrino no creo que esas cosas debas hacerlas en la sala donde impartes tus clases, además tienes tu cuarto-. Le dijo Harry mientras reía descontroladamente.

-. Harry James Potter!!!! o te calmas o deberás salir y hacer tu trabajo desde afuera -. Le advirtió su padrino cosa que hizo que Harry se calmara.

La clase pasó tranquila, los comentarios ácidos de Snape hacia los alumnos fueron muchos menos de los habituales y cuando hacia uno evitaba mirar a Harry, quien lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

Luego de las dos horas de clases, los alumnos salieron de la clase de Snape comentando la clase y lo raro de la acción de Snape.

-. Hey., Hermione podemos hablar -. Le dijo un pelirrojo a la castaña.

-. Claro Ron amor, vamos -. Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y saliendo rumbo al lago seguidos desde no muy cerca por Harry.

-. Hermione estoooooo, tengo algo que decirte -. Le dijo seriamente Ron.

-. Si claro dime -. Le dijo ella intuyendo un poco la causa de esto.

-. Hermione yo te quiero, pero... ya no podemos estar juntos, se que te dolerá al igual que a mí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi cariño y amor es solo de hermanos por ti, no podemos reprimir nuestros sentimientos por otros, pero no puedo estar ya con tigo-. Le dijo Ron mientras miraba el suelo.

Hermione no decía nada mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no dijo nada cuando Ron se fue, apenado por su acción pera era necesario. Hermione cayó de rodillas, lloraba por que se sentía sola.

Harry la miraba desde la entrada al castillo, sabía que estaba llorando e intuía le por que al ver a Ron entrando al castillo y tomando de la mano a Parvarti quien lo esperaba, salió y encontró a Hermione en ese estado, su primera idea era correr y abrazarla, limpiarle su cara y ayudarla a sobre ponerse pero algo lo detuvo, le había cambiado, sus sentimientos no podían intervenir en una misión, una lucha interna se desarrollaba dentro de él mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba Hermione.

Cuando llego a unos cinco metros de ella se detuvo y solo se quedo mirándola, ella sintió una mirada sobre ella, al levantar su vista se dio cuenta que unos ojos verdes brillantes le miraban, ella se quedo fija en ellos, en un impulso que no pudo controlar se arrojo al pecho de Harry, quien solo atino a rodearla con sus brazos y consolarla, el cariño que el sentía por ella, ese amor que creció de apoco había ganado.

-. Vamos Hermione, la vida no es fácil, debes sobreponerte y comenzar denuevo -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-. Lo sé, pero duele, al menos se acabo la farsa, por que nunca lo ame en verdad -. Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

-. Mione, siempre contaras con migo, ahora no me separare de ti, siento por como te trate en la oficina de mi abuelo pero las cosas que han pasado me han cambiado -. Dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Esta ves fue Hermione quien levantó la cara del joven y mirándolo fijamente le dijo -. No te preocupes, entiendo y agradezco que seas tu quien me deba "cuidar" -. Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su viejo amigo.

-. Yo también mione, yo también -. Dijo Harry en un susurro que alcanzó a escuchar Hermione a quien su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente por esas palabras y por el contacto con su viejo amigo recuperado.


	8. Sueño En Una Noche De Verano

**Sueños en una noche de verano**

_-. Corre Hermione Corre!!! No pares -. Gritaba un joven mientras lanzaba disparos y hechizos hacia atrás, mientras una joven de pelo castaño corría a más no poder._

_-. No me dejes Harry, no me dejes ¡!! -. Gritaba la mujer mientras giraba hacia sus espaldas para ver una de las escenas mas cruentas que la pureza de sus hermosos jamás pudo ver, mas de 20 seres de túnicas negras y mascaras lanzaban un sin fin de hechizos contra el joven, quien estoicamente aguantaba sin caer ni soltar grito alguno…._

_-. Corre Harry, Corre!!! -. Gritaba en un son de imploro la mujer._

_-. Recuerda que jamás estarás sola, siempre te pretejeré -. Le dijo el joven sin voltear a la vez que sin saber de donde, una luz dorada salio, encerrando en un orbe al joven y los seres de túnica negra para luego dar paso a una explosión dentro del orbe, el cual rompió y propago la luz en un amplio radio, cegando temporalmente a la mujer._

_-. HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!!! -. Grito la chica mientras caía al suelo de rodillas mirando tan solo un agujero en donde hace poco estaba de pie el valiente muchacho._

-. HARRYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -. Grito una sobresaltada Hermione mientras se sentaba de manera rápida y asustada en su cama, transpirando, con su cara bañada de lágrimas y su pelo muy revuelto.

En ese momento por la puerta de dicha habitación, ingresaba raudamente un muchacho el cual solo tenia un short bastante corto y ajustado, con un arma en una mano y su varita en otra giro rápidamente por la habitación, cerciorándose que aquel grito no era mas que eso, un grito, pero no era solo eso, era el grito de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga o mas que amiga???

Tiro sus armas al suelo y se acerco raudo a la cama donde yacía Hermione en un estado de letargo de miedo inexplicable, sin saber que hacer, solo actuó como le decía su intuición y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, mientras la mecía suavemente y le acariciaba el cabello.

Hermione la sentir esos brazos y ese aroma que tantas cosas le producían, un aroma que ella sabía solo pertenecía a la persona que mas anhelaba tener a su lado, hundió su cara en el hueco que dejo el abrazo en el que estaba entre el cuello y el pecho de Harry, hay se refugio, aquel lugar que le serviría de refugio siempre que temiese.

-. Ya pequeña tranquila, ya todo paso, solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, no tienes por que preocuparte, estoy ya aquí para protegerte -. Le susurraba suavemente Harry mientras le besaba su cabello, el cual desprendía un suave aroma a fresas que volvía loco a Harry, mientras hacia eso, la iba depositando suavemente en su cama una vez mas, al dejarla completamente acostada, con un movimiento de su mano, Hermione tenia un camisón seco y se había secado su sudor, dando paso a una confortable frescura.

Harry se iba a parar para retirarse cuando se dio cuenta que unos hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban como esperando algo, brillaban al verse invadido por lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por el rostro del a muchacha.

-. No llores princesa, que pasa -. Le dijo Harry mientras le secaba suave y cuidadosamente las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-. No.no quiero que te vayas -. El dijo sollozando hermione

-. No me iré, recuerda que siempre te pretejeré este donde este -. Le dijo Harry mientras hacia aman de pararse, pero Hermione fue mas rápida y se abrazo otra ves a el apretando aquel abrazo.

-. No te vayas, no dejare que te vayas otra vez -. Le dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba fuertemente, empapando el hombro de Harry.

-. Hermione, tranquila no me iré, descansa, velare tu sueño -. Le dijo Harry, mientras por tercera o cuarta vez limpiaba las lágrimas de Hermione.

Una ves dicho esto, hermione se corrió hacia la pared en su cama, Harry quien se dio cuenta de la intención de Hermione, se acostó al lado de hermione, quien se giro y abrazo a Harry, escondiendo su cara en aquel espacio que ha había hecho suyo, se comenzó a quedar dormida aspirando el aroma del muchacho, antes de caer completamente en el mundo de Morfeo, alcanzo a decir un

-. Gracias Harry -. El cual no paso por alto a harry quien suavemente le dijo -. De nada pequeña, abrazándola por la cintura un poco más para que sintiese protegida.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al mundo del dios de los sueños Morfeo, encontrando una paz que ambos anhelaban para el mundo mágico y muggle, una paz que solo Harry Potter podía darles, el cual lo tenia muy claro, una paz para ambos mundos, una paz para el, una paz para los muertos en la estupida guerra, una paz para hermione.

Al despertar Harry sintió un peso sobe su brazo izquierdo, además de que estaba medio destapado y con un pelo que no era e suyo en la cara, despertando un poco mas sintió un característico olor a fresas recordó que se acostó para tranquilizar a su "amiga" lentamente levanto su mano derecha para mirar la hora, eran las 22.00 la cena ya había pasado y de seguro todos estarían en sus salas comunes alistándose para descansar.

Lentamente se levanto para no despertar a hermione, convirtió un cojín en un bata con un sencillo movimiento de su mano, se la coloco y tapo a Hermione quien solo se acomodo mejor en su cama.

Lentamente camino a la puerta de salida de la habitación de la prefecta, cerrando la puerta con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla.

Caminando se dirigió a la habitación que su abuelo le habilito en Hogwarts.

Luego de llegar a su habitación, y darse una ducha, se puso una ropa informal, un jeans azul con un tono algo gastado, una camisa negra, un chaleco delgado rojo.

Salio a caminar por Hogwarts hace mucho que no lo hacia y necesitaba pensar y aclarar muchas cosas dentro de él, la protección de Hermione, la guerra contra Voldermot, la protección de Hermione, la vida que lleva en el ejercito, la protección de Hermione, que hacer en su vida, la protección de Hermione….. Que hacer con Hermione y lo que esta sintiendo!!!

De tanto pensar llego a la torre mas alta de Hogwarts en donde una brisa fresca corría, podía observar los terrenos del colegio en 360º, podía ver a lo lejos todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era increíble la vista desde ese lugar, estaba absorto hasta que una voz lo saco de su letargo.

-. Es preciosa verdad ¿? -. Le pregunto una voz desde su espalda

Rápido como un rayo se giro con las manos en su cintura lista a sacar su arma y su varita, pero se quedo estático al ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-. Si, pero no es mas preciosa que la vista que tengo ahora frente a mi -. Dijo el mirando directamente a los ojos a aquella persona.

-. Me haces sonrojar Harry -.

-. Pues es la verdad Hermione, si te vieras como te veo estarías de acuerdo con migo -. Dijo Harry mientras no separaba los ojos de Hermione.

La luna estaba a espaldas de ella, tan brillante como nunca, iluminando su silueta y cuerpo, deslumbrándola como un ángel, que es lo que Harry tenía enfrente.

Hermione camino hasta Harry para luego abrazarse fuertemente a el, a Harry lo tomo por sorpresa ese gesto y tardo unos segundos para estrechar a hermione, al estrecharla se sintió tan lleno, tan completo, sintió que en esos momentos estaba pleno, hermione por su parte sentía lo mismo que harry por lo cual se apretó mas a el y giro lentamente para quedar su espaldo contra el pecho de harry, tomo las manos el chico pasándolas por su cintura mientras ella se apretaba mas y colocaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

En esa posición estuvieron mucho tiempo, para ellos los segundos, minutos, horas no pasaban, admirando en silencio el paisaje, sintiendo sus corazones y respiraciones acompasarse simultáneamente.

Al darse cuenta, ya eran las 01.00, hermione tiritaba un poco de frío, por lo cual, Harry como atento caballero se saco su suéter y contra la negativa de hermione la obligo a ponérselo.

Ella se embriago del olor de harry y se sintió muy segura con esa simple prenda.

Caminaron por los pasillos de hogwarts sin decirse mucho, mejor dicho nada, al llegar al cuarto de hermione (el cual tenia una entrada al costado de la de la sala de Gryffindor) se pararon observándose mutuamente a los ojos.

-. Ya es hora que descanses -. Le dijo suavemente Harry a hermione mientras la abrazaba lentamente, gesto que la chica acepto mas que gustosa.

-. No tengo sueño, por que no nos quedamos conversando -. Le propuso la castaña chica.

-. La verdad es que me agradaría, pero por la mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer y prefiero descansar -. Le dijo Harry declinando la oferta de su "amiga"

-. Bueno, para la próxima -. Le dijo hermione mientras le daba un delicado beso a harry en la mejilla en gesto de despedida.

-. Así será, no lo dudes -. Le dijo harry mientras le respondía el beso y se giraba para marchar.

-. HARRY!!! -. Le dijo hermione logrando que el chico se detuviese pero no voltease

-. Ya se lo que me dirás, mi niña y te lo dije antes y lo seguiré diciendo jamás estarás sola siempre te estaré protegiendo, descansa ahora que estaré mas cerca de lo que crees -. Le dijo harry mientras continuaba con su camino y las sombras comenzaban a comerse su silueta dejando a hermione parada en la entrada de su cuarto.

-. Gracias harry, se que no me fallaras -. Le dijo esperando ser escuchada mientras se apretaba contra la suerte del chico.

-. Nunca princesa, nunca, ahora descansa y no te preocupes que velare tus sueños -. Sonó la voz de harry, algo lejos pero lo bastante nítida para hermione para sacar una sonrisa con la cual volteo entrando a su cuarto, sabiendo que las cosas cambiaron y seguirán cambiando en adelante.

_**Espero no me maten, perdonen la demora demasiado tiempo, por fin logre retomar mi inspiración así que espero me esperen con los siguientes chap.**_

_**Saludos y gracias a todos y todas aquellos lectores y lectoras que han seguido mis fic.**_


	9. Penosos y Cambiantes Sucesos

**Penosos y Cambiantes Sucesos**.

* * *

Ya eran las 02.00 AM y Harry seguía despierto, sentando un sillón en la sala secreta de los merodeadores, no se podía calmar, se sentía inquieto, inseguro, tenía un mal, mal presentimiento.

El no era de aquellos que dejaba pasar los presentimientos, pero esto era un sentimiento de ahogo que no lo dejaba en paz, comenzó lentamente mientras cobijaba a Hermione, no le dio mucha importancia, a sabiendas de lo que el aún sentía por la castaña, pero ahora, ese sentimiento lo sentía muy presente y fuerte tanto que no lo dejaba descansar en paz.

Después de un rato de estar sentando con el mismo sentimiento, opto por irse a descansar, ya eran las 03.30 AM.

_-. Como pasa el tiempo y uno no se da cuenta -. _Se dijo para si mismo Harry, mientras se tiraba sobre la cama que estaba el cuarto de su padre que ahora era de él, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, durante su entrenamiento militar aprendió a descansar sin soñar si el así lo quería, además que con tan solo un par de horas de sueño le servia para revitalizarse por completo.

Mientras esto ocurría en el interior del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en otro lugar, mas exactamente en el Londres Muggle, ocurría un acto de violencia y sangre, que marcaría profundamente a Hermione Granger.

_-. Crucio!! -. _Dijo una voz impactando en dos hombres que estaban apostados en la puerta de una casa, una silueta negra salio de entre las sombras.

Alrededor de la casa, se escucharon 6 veces la misma maldición y luego silencio, nada mas que silencio y cuerpos inertes tirados alrededor de la casa, pero dentro de la misma otra tragedia estaba por ocurrir.

-. _Doctor Granger, veo que no tomo en serio la oferta que le hizo nuestro jefe hace uno tiempo atrás _-. Le decía uno de los encapuchados a un hombre que estaba sentando en un cómodo sillón color crema, en una acogedora sala de estar, con la chimenea encendida y sobre la misma un mueble que albergaba muchas fotografías de una bebita que con el pasar del tiempo ya era toda una mujer como se podía revelara en las fotografías hay dispuestas.

_-. Nunca ¡! Ya se los dije, no aceptare esa oferta, antes prefiero estar muerto ¡! ­-. _Les respondió Robert Granger, quien no era otro que el padre de Hermione Granger, la castaña amiga de Harry Potter que sin contar ambos son magos.

-. _Pues bien, tus deseos son ordenes, pero que sepas que no solo morirás tu, si no que toda tu familia, ya hallaremos otro que haga el trabajo -. _ Luego de decir esto, el hombre se saco la mascara y mirando de forma burlona a Robert Granger le apunto con su varita y sin miedo ni asco pronuncio una ves mas la temida maldición acecina.

­-. _Avada Kedavra ¡! -. _Inmediatamente salio un rayo verde que dio en el pecho de Robet Granger, quien cayó muerto con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos, lo mismo pasó con la madre de Hermione, siguió a su marido como siempre lo había hecho en vida, lo hizo ahora…

Todos los hombres que custodiaban la casa corrieron la misma suerte, los mortifagos no tuvieron piedad con nadie, pero sin saberlo uno de los hombres antes de morir, grabo en su memoria lo que mas pudo, a sabiendas que la investigación podría recuperar con unos hechizos quien realizo esta masacre, luego de este rápido pensamiento el hombre cayo muerto a manos del mismo mortifago.

06.30 AM en Hogwarts, Harry venia saliendo de la ducha matutina, mientras se vestía con ropa cómoda, pensaba sobre el sentimiento de ahogo que lo había embargado unas horas atrás, ahora sentía que algo nada bueno había ocurrido, decidió tener sus sentidos atentos al ciento por ciento.

Mientras colocaba la funda de su arma en su costado derecho y enfundaba su flamante pistola 9 milímetros y la tapaba con su polo rojo.

Salio caminando lentamente, atento a que no estuviese ningún alumno de la casa del león despierto a esa hora, esta ve la fortuna le sonrió, no había nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Camino tranquilamente en dirección al gran comedor, pensaba y pensaba y ese sentimiento de intranquilidad más le asechaba.

No se dio cuenta como paso el tiempo en el camino al gran comedor, pero de repente levanto su vista y vio por los pasillos números alumnos caminando en dirección a donde el se dirigía, luego de unos minutos de camino solitario llego a su destino, las grandes puertas del comedor daban paso a la amplia y enorme sala, con las cuatro grandes mesas de cada casa dos por lados, al fondo, una sola mesa en la parte superior en donde se sentaban los profesores y directivos de Hogwarts, en las paredes, las banderas de las 4 casas mas algunas de las mas antiguas familias del mundo mágico adornaban el gran comedor y un sin fin de cuadros que miraban a los alumnos en sus quehaceres a esa hora.

Luego de mirar el gran comedor y pensar que nunca lo había visto tan detalladamente, se acerco a un costado de la mesa de los profesores, en donde habituaba a aparecer un escritorio para tomar su desayuno, acababa de hacer esto y estaba en espera de que llegara el periódico cuando una sombra se proyecto sobre la mesa.

Harry no necesitaba mirar a la persona dueña de esa sombra, ni tampoco agudizar sus sentidos, solo tenia que aspirar una sola ves para sentir ese embriagante pero sutil aroma de fresa silvestre que solo una persona podía emanar, Hermione...

Levanto lentamente la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras con su vista recorría lentamente el cuerpo de su amiga, y que cuerpo, se sonrojo un poco sin darse cuenta, y cuando comenzó a mirar el rostro de Hermione, sus latidos comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidos, no sabia que le estaba pasando, pero ese momento par el solo existían ellos dos, nadie mas.

-. _Dios como ansió esos labios, y sus mejillas ese sonrojo, y esa mirada…. Ciento que voy a flaquear -._ Eran los pensamientos de Harry mientras miraba Hermione.

Los pensamientos de la castaña eran iguales a las de Harry… ambos se quedaron minutos que les parecieron una eternidad.

Sin darse cuenta ellos que desde las mesas de las otras casas y de la misma casa del león y de la mesa de los profesores, les estaban mirando.

En una acción inesperada para Harry, Hermione se tiro a sus brazos, en lo que se podría decir un súper abraso, se apretó contra su pecho, escondió su cara en el espacio que sabia que solo le partencia a ella, Harry reacciono presionándola contra si mismo.

-. _Gracias por todo Harry, así me siento mas segura _-. Le dijo en un susurro la castaña.

-. _No me des las gracias, lo hago con gusto princesa_ -. Le dijo Harry mientras lentamente se separaba de ella para poder mirarla a la cara.

-. _Ahora ve a tomar tu desayuno que te espera un día muy largo -. _ Le dijo Harry.

Hermione le costo un poco soltar el abrazo, pero le hizo caso, se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor pero antes de dar mas de diez pasos se giro y le extendió su mano a Harry, el morocho no supo como reaccionar, así que solo atino a estirar su mano y tomar la de Hermione y caminar juntos a la mesa de Gryffindor, en el camino, Hermione hizo algo que sorprendió a Harry, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry, cual agarre de pareja fuera, y lo guío hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar hay, se sentaron uno al lado de otro, muchos saludaban a harry con un movimiento de cabeza, otros gryffindor solo le quedaban mirando, Hermione comenzó a servirle de todo un poco a Harry en su plato quien al darse cuenta inmediatamente replico ante ese acto.

-. _ Hermione, yo como poco, me acostumbre a comer poco en el desayuno _-. Le replico el moreno a la castaña, quien solo le metió una tostada en la boca mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera juguetona.

"Dios_ como me pone, bueno tendré que comer un poco mas de lo habitual"_ pensaba Harry.

Estaba en eso cuando comenzó a llegar el correo, pero todo se paro cuando entro una magistral águila de porte enorme, majestuoso, elegante, con un pequeño símbolo en su ala.

Todas las lechuzas en un acto que nadie había visto antes, se posaron en las salientes del techo del gran comedor, como sabiendo que esta águila era en ese momento mucho mas importantes que ellas.

El águila seguía buscando y buscando al no encontrar lo que buscaba, emitió un pequeño pero potente tipo de silbido, esto hizo que Harry se parara mas que rápido asustando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor...

Harry emitió un potente y agudo silbido, levantando su antebrazo derecho, el águila voló rápidamente hacia Harry, todos pensaron que se iba a estrellar contra el, pero centímetros antes se freno y mostró sus enormes garras, Harry le miraba fijo, sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos del ave, no hizo ninguna mueca cuando el águila le enterró sus garras en su antebrazo haciendo que este sangrara.

Estuvieron así por casi un minuto hasta que el águila le acerco una de sus alas, en donde tenia un pequeño bolso del cual Harry saco un sobre.

Luego de eso el águila se fue, haciendo que la sangre de Harry fluyera mas, Este mas interesado en su carta, dejo la misma sobre la mesa y paso su mano por sobre el antebrazo, curándose instantaneamente, dejando sorprendido a todos.

Esa carta no le daba buenas espinas y menos a esas horas de la mañana, se paro de la mesa sin mirar a nadie y camino a un costado de la mesa de los profesores, cuando abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente el contenido de la misma su rostro se desencajo, se puso blanco, soltó la carta la cual caía la piso y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared mas cercana, escuchando todo el profesorado la tronadora de huesos del puño de Harry.

Dumbledore corrió hacia Harry, su nieto no tenia esa actitud, cuando llego donde el se arrodillo escuchando los susurros de el...

-. _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, que le diré ahora, _-. Es todo lo que susurraba Harry mientras su abuelo con un hechizo le curaba su muñeca y dedos de la mano.

Mientras tanto Minerva McGonagall tomaba la carta y al leer también quedo en estado de shock y su rostro se puso blanco, se la tendió a Albus, para que leyera.

Lo leyó y aunque las líneas que hay estaban le impactaron se mantuvo sereno…

Mientras McGonagall y Dumbledore miraban a Harry, la carta estaba sobre la mesa del los profesores, Severus Snape se acerco a leer la carta y lo que leyó lo dejo helado.

_Capitán Harry Potter._

_Presente:_

_Capitán debemos e informarle que los padres de Hermione Granger fueron asesinados anoche a sangre fría por mortifagos, así como toda su escolta._

_Tiene luz verde, lea bien, tiene luz verde para proteger a la Srta. Granger, creemos que ella será un blanco que estarán buscando, haga todo capitán para protegerla, tiene todos los permisos dados._

_Suerte._

_Comando de Logística_

_GTM._

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo…. Se acerco al grupo de Dumbledore, Harry y Minerva, mas que mal el es el padrino de Harry.

Harry con un movimiento de su mano creo una burbuja para poder conversar tranquilos.

-. _Excelentes hechizos sin varita y no verbales harry, tienes un gran nivel _-. Le dijo su abuelo para distender un poco el ambiente.

­ -. _Gracias abuelo, pero no se como se lo diré Hermione _-. Le dijo Harry quien no quería ni siquiera mirar a Hermione.

-._ Pues la verdad, debes hacerlo antes de ir donde debas ir, es mejor ahora que después, tu sabes la reacción que podría tener, que no te afecte _-. Le dijo McGonagall mientras el con un pequeño movimiento de su mano desaparecía la burbuja.

Camino lentamente hacia la mesa de los leones, todos lo miraban con mucha atención, se acerco lentamente donde Hermione, y le ofreció su mano, así como ella un rato atrás se la había ofrecido a el.

Hermione la tomo sin mas, se sentía segura y protegida al lado de Harry y sabía que nada malo le pasaría mientras el estuviese a su lado.

Harry la llevo desde la mano, no se dio cuenta cuando estaban con los dedos entrelazados por segunda vez en el día, la llevo hasta un árbol frente al lago, no sabía por que pero ese lugar siempre le pareció tranquilo y el adecuado para estar cuado peor se sentía.

Se paro frente a Hermione, quien se preocupo al ver la cara con al cual estaba Harry.

_-. Harry que pasa ¿? Me estas asustando con esa cara que tiene ­_-. Le dijo la castaña chica.

­-. _Hermione, escúchame, lo que te voy a decir es… no tengo palabras para decirte lo que es, solo que no estas sola, que estaré siempre a tu lado, siempre princesa nunca jamás te dejare me entendiste?? _ -. Le dijo Harry a lo que la chica solo movió la cabeza, estaba entre asustada y confundida con la actitud de Harry.

-. _ Hermione… anoche unos mortifagos fueron a la casa de tus padres… _-. Comenzó a decir Harry…

Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar…

_-. No Harry, mis padres estos bien, tú mismo me dijiste que lo estarían, me lo juraste, me dijiste que tenían escolta y guardia y todo eso…. _ -. Le respondió de manera alterada la castaña.

-. _Si Hermione y la tenían, pero no fue suficiente, acabaron con ellos y tus padres…. Bueno Hermione… tus padres, fallecieron -. _ Le dijo Harry lo mas sutilmente que pudo.

Hermione cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, no podía ser sus padres estaban muertos, su única familia muerta no podía ser.

Harry se acerco a ella para ayudarla a parar y consolarla pero la actitud de Hermione fue otra.

-. _ NO DEJAME ¡! TU ME LO JURASTE ¡! ME LO JURASTE HARRY ¡! ME DIJISTE QUE NADA LES PASARIA ¡! TENDRIAS QUE AVER ESTADO TU HAY PARA PROTEJERLOS ¡! ME FALLASTE TE ODIO ¡! _-. Todo esto fue lo que le dijo la castaña mientras golpeaba el pecho de Harry sin medir sus fuerzas, Harry solo se quedo quieto…. Mientras ella seguía de la misma manera.

_-. Se que te lo prometí y se que te falle en eso, pero no estas sola, no solo murieron ellos, también murieron magos que dieron su vida por ellos, no seas tan injusta, yo se el dolor que estas pasando, lo he sentido pero debes ser mas fuerte, no puedes dejarte vender por esto, tus padres querían una vida tranquila en un mundo tranquilo para ti, debes estar orgullosos de ellos, por que murieron por defender sus ideales y convicciones, todo para que tu estuvieras en un mejor mundo -. _ Le dijo Harry.

_-. No me interesa, ya no tengo familia y tu me fallaste me fallaste ¡! ­_-. Le dijo Hermione mientras le daba una cachetada que podría haber derribado al sauce boxeador.

_-. Como crees que me siento ¿? Acaso crees que me siento bien ¿? Tranquilo ¿? Estoy tan mal como tu, estoy tan abatido como tu, por que están dañando a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, a la persona que mas me importa, no seas egoísta, pero alguien debe ser la mente fría, no es fácil para mi pero tu eres lo mas importante que tengo y no quiero que te pase nada y si tengo que dar mi vida para que tu estés bien lo haré... por que yo te a. _-. Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Hermione cuanto la amaba, lo que en verdad significaba para ella, pero antes de poder terminar, la castaña chica se desmayo sin más.

Todo l o que estaba pasando le estaba afectando de manera física, antes que tocara el suelo, harry estiro su mano y con un hechizo paro la caída de Hermione, seguido de eso, la cargo en sus brazos y se concentro para aparecerse en la enfermería de Hogwarts, lugar mas que conocido por el.

Sorprendió a la enfermera cuando se apareció así sin más en dichas dependencias y sobre todo con una estudiante en brazos...

-._ Pero joven Potter, como? Esto... ¿pero? Y ¿como es posible si nadie … ¿? _ -. Le decía la enfermera sin poder articular mas que monosílabos y frases incompletas.

-. _Señora Pomfrey, luego, mas tarde le cuento, ahora me interesa mas Hermione _-. Le dijo el pelinegro mientras depositaba suavemente a Hermione en una de las camas de la enfermería.

_-. Que le paso a la señorita Granger?? _-. Le pregunte Madame Pomfrey mientras comenzaba a revisar a Hermione.

_-. Le di la noticia de del fallecimiento de sus padres, no lo tomo muy bien y creo que todo esto el afecto, se desmayo _-. Le dijo Harry mientras iba camino al a puerta.

_-. OK joven Potter, solo fue un desmayo por la impresión y todo, estará bien ahora solo debe descansar, le avisare cuando despierte. _-. Le dijo la enfermera.

­­ _-. No Madame Pomfrey mejor avísele a mi abuelo, ellos le harán compañía hasta que yo regrese _-. Dicho esto y ante un gesto de afirmación de la enfermera, Harry salio rumbo a su cuarto, sabía que debí ir a la casa de los granger y ver que pasaría ahora.

Llego a la sala secreta de los merodeadores, se dirigió al cuarto que había sido de su padre James, mientras se ponía su uniforme, pensaba en todo lo que dijo Hermione, pero a la ves estaba sintiendo la enorme necesidad de cuidar, acunarla, protegerla ante todo y todos..

Con este pensamiento se vio caminando uniformado por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la enfermería, pasaría por hay antes de ir a la casa de los fallecidos padres de Hermione.

Estaba por entrar cuando su abuelo sale acompañado de su madrina y de Remus Lupin.

-._ Como esta Hermione Abuelo ¿? _-. Le pregunte inmediatamente Harry.

-. _Esta descansando muchacho, fue una impresión y emociones no menores, pero esta bien solo tendrá que estar en reposo por hoy _-. Le dijo tranquilamente el anciano mago.

_-. Que bueno, lo menos que ahora necesita son problemas y cosas así, ahora voy a ver que paso, me are cargo del funeral de los padres de Hermione completamente, no quiero que ella piense en nada, solo tranquilidad para ella _-. Dijo Harry con una convicción que sorprendió a todos.

_-. Que bueno escuchar eso, no te preocupes tu ve tranquilo querido, nosotros mantendrás cuidaremos de ella que descanse -. _ Le dijo McGonagall.

Luego de estar seguro que Hermione seria cuidada por ellos, se encamino junto a los tres adultos hacia el campo de Quidditch, todos pensando que tomaría un traslador hasta el sitio del suceso...

_-. Que estas esperando acá ¿? _-. Le pregunto Remus mientras miraba como Harry observaba el cielo en todas direcciones.

La respuesta del muchacho solo fue apuntar hacia un punto negro que lentamente se hizo mas y mas grande... hasta que se pudo distinguir un helicóptero UH-1 que se poso lentamente sobre el terreno en donde esta el campo de Quidditch.

-._ OK ahora me voy, por favor cuiden a Hermione, ante el menor problema el mínimo que sea por favor avísenme _-. Le dijo Harry a los tres adultos.

_-. Ve tranquilo Harry, te avisaremos -._ Le dijo su madrina para que el joven soldado pudiese irse tranquilo.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes de los soldados hacia Harry, este se subió al helicóptero el cual despego ante la vista de los tres magos, y rápidamente se perdió en el horizonte.

Mientras iban en el helicóptero Harry miraba por la ventanilla veía los paisajes pasar, no podía entender como tanta crueldad para una familia y tanto dolor para la persona de la cual ha estado enamorado desde su 4 año pero que por miedo y cobardía jamás se lo ha dicho ni demostrado.

Estos pensamientos lo embargaron durante todo el viaje, hasta llegar a su destino, descendieron en un pequeño parque a media cuadra de la casa de Hermione, no era necesario ser adivino con tal cantidad de efectivos militares custodiando el área.

En cuanto descendió se acercaron dos soldados para escoltarlo a la casa de Hermione, en el camino se dio cuenta que era un barrio bastante tranquilo y acomodado.

Cuando llego a casa de Hermione se encontró con una hermosa casa de dos pisos, pintada de color crema, sobre la entrada del jardín se encontrón con los cuerpos de dos efectivos, con solo mirar el rostro se dio cuenta que antes de morir los habían torturado, comenzó a sentir una cólera y rabia que hizo que comenzara una ventisca en el lugar, sabiendo que debía controlarse pensó en los ojos de su castaña favorita, cosa que hizo que se calmara un poco mas...

Cuando entro a la casa y llego al salón de estar pudo comprobar que los padres de Hermione estaban aun en el mismo lugar donde fueron acecinados, cerca de la escalera que lleva al segundo piso se encontraba el cuerpo de otro guardia más.

Harry al acercarse al cuerpo y mirarlo sintió que debían de llevarlo para un examen mágico algo le decía que así debía ser.

_-. Soldado, trasladen el cuerpo del cabo al laboratorio, que le efectúen todos los exámenes más una retrospección _-. Le ordeno Harry a un soldado que se apresto a cumplir la orden del oficial.

Luego volvió la vista hacia los padres de Hermione, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, se arrodillo frente a ellos, todo estaban en silencio ante la actitud del oficial presente, asombrados por la actitud de Harry hacia aquellas personas.

-. _Señores Granger, quiero que sepan que lamento mucho su deses -. _Comenzo a decirles Harry a los padres e Hermione -. Pero_ tambien se que estan juntos y donde estan ahora no hay maldad, solo paz y tranquilidad, no se preocupen por su hija, la amo, es todo lo que les puedo decir y hare todo lo que este a mi alcanse para que ella esta tranquila y tenga todo, en un mundo donde la paz este presente para ella -._

Termino de hablar, cerro los ojos de los padres de Hermione, les saco sus anillos de bodas, una gargantilla con una cruz a la madre de Hermione, lo guardo todo en un pequeño saco de genero.

_-. Soldado, que lleven los cuerpos de los Granger a la morgue de GTM, sin autopsia muggle, solo mágica, cuando esten todo finiquitado me avisen para realizar los tramites para los funerales, la casa no la toquen solo secellenla y me mandan todo para analizar _– le dijo Harry al Sargento que estaba a cargo de todo.

_-. A la orden mi capitán ¡! -._ Le dijo el sargento retirandose para dar las ordenes a sus hombres.

_-. Bien Hermione, ahora tendré que pensar en muchas cosas y finiquitar mucho mas rápido otros temas…. _-. Se dijo para si mismo mientras un auto del GTM lo sacaba del lugar con dirección al centro de Londres.

* * *

_**Hola ¡! Perdonen la demora, me he demorado mucho tiempo en actualizar pero la inspiración me había dejado tirado. Al parecer volvió ¡! Espero les guste esta capitulo, ya estoy comenzando el otro.**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**NaneCl**_

_**Ex Claudio-Potter.**_


End file.
